Rhythm of life
by MariOmi
Summary: Well what do you get when you put music, love, dancing, fighting, and friendship together? A whole lot of drama for our favorite couple. Can Sakura break Syaoran's walls and will he let her in, or will his family get in the way of what he really wants.
1. Chapter 1

_Well helloooo everyone!!!!This is my first story ever so bare with me a little. i'm open to any suggestions, i'm just hoping this story goes somewhere so you guys tell me what you would like. Hope you like at least the first chapter!!_

_And of course i don't own CCS or any characters in this chapter  
_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh God! I'm going to be so late; Tomoyo's going to kill me." Yelled a 17 year old girl while she ran as fast as she could throughout the busy streets of Tomoeda. Who is this girl you ask? None other than the spunky, happy-go-lucky, auburn haired, green eyed Sakura Kinomoto. As she neared the gates of her school she slowed down a bit trying to catch her breath and look normal.

"Sakura Kinomoto!" Came a voice from behind her that made her freeze completely. She slowly turned around to come face to face with her dark haired cousin and best friend.

"Hey Tomoyo" She said quietly.

"Don't you dare 'Hey Tomoyo me', Sakura. You were supposed to get here earlier than usual you know that." Tomoyo told her scolding which made Sakura want to crawl under a rock. It wasn't usual to see Tomoyo upset but when she did you had to give her all the space she needed or else.

"I know, I know. But I stayed up late last night studying since I couldn't do it during the afternoon because someone, whose name I'm not going to mention, wanted to film me while I was at dance practice. Besides like I said you filmed me yesterday why is it so important to do it again today I mean you've seen me dance hundreds of times." Sakura said while they started walking towards their lockers.

"It's important because if I don't do it whose going to be the one to expose one day your road to stardom. I mean, come on Sakura, I gotta have something to remember you by when you become famous and everything."

"Famous? What are you talking about? Did you fall and hit your head or something?" Sakura asked smiling. Everyday they would have this conversation, how Tomoyo thought that her dancing skills were so amazing and that she had to go professional and so on.

"Come on Tomoyo, let's go to class. I'll make it up to you this afternoon, ok? I'll dance all you want me to and you can film everything, even when I faint of exhaustion"

"You're the best, girl! Thanks!" Tomoyo said laughing at Sakura's joke.

Both girls entered the classroom and sat with their other friends, Chiharu and Rika.

"Hey girls!" said Chiharu

"Late again, huh, Sakura?" Rika asked giggling as she looked at Sakura's flushed face because of her running. Sakura just smiled at her and shrugged while she took her seat behind Chiharu and Tomoyo took the one beside her wish was behind Rika.

"You know her, Rika. You tell her to be early for something and she gets there two hours later. But when you don't ask her to she's the first one to be out of her bed." Tomoyo joked and the other girls agreed and laugh while Sakura stuck her tongue out at her.

The girls kept talking for a while, like all the other kids around the classroom until the teacher came and told them to get ready to start the class.

"Well kids before we start with the lesson id like you to meet our two new students who come all the way from Hong Kong." the teacher said while some guy and girl walked into the classroom. Everyone just stared at them, no one said anything, they were to busy admiring the new students. "Okay, well this here is Meiling Li" She pointed at the girl who had dark black hair in two ponytails, piercing eyes, and not to mention a body full of curves all in the right places. She smiled a bit acknowledging everyone. "And this over here is Syaoran Li."

At the mention of his name every girl in the classroom couldn't help but sigh. This specimen in front of them was just something out of this world. He had chocolate brown messy hair that made him look like a model, he wasn't buff but you could see that he was toned. But the most amazing feature were his eyes, they were a deep shade of amber. Just looking at them made you feel like you could melt. But unlike Meiling he didn't smile he just kept frowning.

"Ok well you can take whichever seat is empty." The teacher told them. Meiling found a seat beside Tomoyo who smiled at her and Syaoran took the last seat in the back which just happened to be behind Sakura.

"Hey! I'm Kinomoto Sakura. Nice to meet you." Sakura extended her hand so he could shake it but he just looked at it and then at her. She kept smiling waiting for him but he never took her hand he turned away frowning.

"Um… right." Sakura slowly turned around and looked at Tomoyo who was talking to Meiling happily. 'Well at least someone is up to some socializing' she thought.

At lunch the girls sat down by a Sakura tree with their food. Tomoyo had asked Meiling to have lunch with them and she had agreed without a second thought.

"So, Meiling what do you do for fun back in Hong Kong." Chiharu asked her.

"Well i use to do some martial arts when I was younger, but I got tired of it after a while so I picked up fashion instead." Meiling explained. At this Tomoyo beamed and forgot all about her lunch.

"No way! I'm all about fashion! I live and breathe it." She told Meiling excitedly.

"And when she says lives and breathes it she means it…like for real, no joke girl." Sakura said smiling making everyone laugh.

"Sakura just says that 'cause I'm always using her as my model. I make all of her clothes, well most of them. I make all her clothes for competitions and everything. She loves it even if she doesn't show it." She said smiling at her best friend and cousin.

"Competitions?" Meiling asked looking at Sakura.

"Oh, sorry forgot you didn't know. Sakura dances, well really we all do but mostly Sakura, she's the best." Rika explained.

"I am not the best! You guys are great at it too."

"Well what do you guys dance?" Meiling interrupted.

"Well, just about everything. We all dance a bit of ballet that's how we met. But we gave it up for something more liberating if can call it that. Now we're in a hip hop group, but we dance from salsa to ballet, cotemporary, you name it we do it. We all have our strong points, Chiharu can ballroom, I'm great at ballet I still do it sometimes, Tomoyo contemporary and well Sakura is great at everything, she has such passion for it, but when she's dancing hip hop she's in her zone, nobody can compare to her at that." Rika told Meiling and all the girls smiled.

"Wow! I would love to see you guys dancing." Meiling said admiring them.

"Well we have rehearsal this afternoon after school, you wanna come? We can teach you some stuff too so you can join us, new dancers are always welcome!" Sakura offered making Meiling smile. "Well I've never dance before but I would love to try it!"

"Yes!" the girls said at the same time.

"We are so going to get along great! You can be part of the crew and you can help me design clothes for all of us. Oh it's going to be so much fun! I'm loving it already" Tomoyo said dreamily and just kept on going while all the others sigh but smiled at their friend. Meiling couldn't be happier, she had made some awesome friends on her first day of school and she hoped they would last. Then she looked to her right and saw her cousin sitting by himself with his eyes closed under a tree. 'Lets just hope he can do the same and find some real friends for once.' She thought.

_Well hope you liked it for now. dont worry theres going to be a lot of Syaoran/ Sakura moments but it cant be that easy. A los of dancing aswell since its something i love but gave up a long time ago. Anyways review and tell me what you think. Much love!!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

After school the girls met up outside the gates and then waited for Meiling who was walking with her cousin.

"He's soooo hot! I mean he's like nothing I've ever seen before, like a movie star or something" Chiharu said while looking at Syaoran with starry eyes.

"I was just thinking the same thing! How lucky is Meiling to be living under the same roof with a creature so amazing." Rika agreed. Sakura shook her head at her friends reactions to every hot guy they saw.

"Girls stop drooling. I mean he might be cute, but his attitude is kinda messed up. I mean I introduced myself this morning and he just ignored me, jerk." Sakura said frowning.

"Who cares!? His hotness makes up for being a jerk!" Chiharu said laughing making the others smile. Just then Meiling and Syaoran came up to them.

"Hey, girls! Um… you guys don't mind if my cousin tags along with us right?" Meiling asked them.

"No, of course not!" Chiharu and Rika said at the same time almost throwing themselves at Syaoran.

"Girls calm down. We don't mind Meiling, there'll be some guys there too maybe you can join them or something, I think you'll get along with them." Tomoyo said smiling at Syaoran who just looked the other way. 'I can see what Sakura meant now" she thought.

"Don't get offended by my jerk of a cousin he's always like this, you'll get use to it…eventually." Meiling joked making the girls giggle and Syaoran frown at her but with a hint of a blush.

After everything was decided they started walking around town until they came up to a huge building painted with graffitis of people dancing and music notes all around.

"Welcome to our dance studio!" Sakura said excitedly and then she ran for the door not even waiting for the others. Tomoyo smiled at her and then took out her camera to prepare it.

"I can see what you meant about her passion for dancing I mean she loves the building, I cant imagine what she'll do when she turns on the music." Meiling joked.

"You won't have to imagine, you'll see! Come on, you'll get inspired by just looking at her." Tomoyo said while taking them inside the building. When they saw the inside they were more impressed than before. There were mirrors all around, bars for ballet, pictures of people dancing, groups having fun; the girls were in some pictures as well. Syaoran looked all around him and even though he didn't show it he was really impressed with the studio. The he saw a particular picture that captured his attention. He walked towards it and looked at it for a while. The girls were in the picture with some other guys. But what capture his attention the most was Sakura she was in the air doing and amazing leap and some guy doing a back flip opposite her. She looked so passionate, so full of joy and grace.

"That's one of our best pictures, it was a great performance. We won of course, but we couldn't have done it if it wasn't for Sakura improvising that last jump, it was perfect we had never seen her do something like that." Someone explained beside Syaoran. When he looked to his side he saw a guy about his age with dark hair and glasses. He was wearing some sweat pants and a sleeveless black shirt with some black and white Airforce.

"Sorry if I interrupted, I'm Eriol." He said smiling. He didn't extend his hand or anything but waited for Syaoran to introduce himself.

"Syaoran" He said simply but then turned back to the picture.

"So you joining us or what? The girls want the Meiling, if I'm not mistaken, to join so…"

"I don't dance. It's not my thing" Syaoran said and then turned away looking for Meiling. He found her talking with Tomoyo who was still holding her video camera. Just then Chiharu and Rika came out of a back room were they had changed their clothes into something more comfortable. They looked at him and started giggling while they got on the floor and started to stretch. Syaoran was starting to get tired of the giggling girls and was about to tell Meiling that he was leaving when Sakura came out of the back room. He couldn't move, he didn't show it but he felt like he couldn't breath. He was mesmerized by her. Sakura had come out in a simple and comfortable outfit for rehearsal. She had some pink sweat pants, very low, a white sport bra which left all of her flat stomach bare. She had curves everywhere; she was toned, all in a healthy and very tempting way for Syaoran. She was pulling her hair back into a ponytail when she looked up and caught him staring at her, but she just smiled at him.

"So Tomoyo, you ready to film?" She asked, not breaking eye contact with Syaoran.

"Girl, I was born ready you know that!" Tomoyo said not missing the looks Syaoran and Sakura were giving each other. 'Well, well, well…this could be interesting!'

"Meiling, want to learn some stuff?"

"Um… I think I'll watch you first then you can teach me"

Sakura just smiled at her and then looked at Chiharu who was by the sound system. She gave her a nod telling her that she was ready to start. Chiharu pushed the play button and then ran to her position beside Rika. After a couple of seconds Ne-Yo's _Closer_ came out of the speakers. At this the girls started their dancing moving all around the floor, some sexy moves others very hard and complicated and then came the jumps and pirouettes. As the song kept going they got better at every move, they were so precise, it was perfect. Then came some of the guys who partnered up with them, including Eriol, who moved towards Sakura and started making the same moves as her and spinning her around the dance floor. They kept going at it until they finally came in sync and did the same choreography at the end and then the boys grabbed one of the girl's legs and brought it closer to their bodies.

When the song came to an end, Meiling and Tomoyo started clapping and cheering, while the dancers laughed and tried to steady their breathing.

"Guys that was awesome! I'm so joining! It was great I mean I didn't imagine you guys would be this great…" Meiling kept on and on about how great the group was and everyone around her just laughed. Except Syaoran who couldn't stop staring at Sakura. Even he had to admit that she was great, but of course he wasn't about to say anything. 'Why does this girl catches my attention so much? Sure she's hot, but it's nothing I haven't seen before…' Just the Sakura looked up and smiled at him. 'That smile… it's so…genuine, so beautiful. What the hell am I thinking?'


	3. Chapter 3

_Well i'm back with another chapter!!! I hope you guys are enjoying whats been going on so far. So Review please!!!! I would love some feedback on what you guys think even if its bad, I dont mind I can take it. Anyways here its hope u like!!!_

After a few weeks Meiling had become part of the whole gang. She and Tomoyo were always designing clothes for their performances and then Sakura would teach her some new moves. Fortunately, since she had some training in martial arts, she could do just about any stunt which was a great addition to the crew. Syaoran on the other didn't join but he would go sometimes to watch them, and then hang out a bit with Eriol and Yamazaki who was another dancer. He didn't talk much or anything but the guys understood him a bit.

"So Syoran, again, why is it that you don't join us?" Yamazaki asked while he ate a sandwich. Syaoran smirked at him; Yamazaki was never one to have good table manners.

"I told you already, man. I'm really not into dancing; it's just not my thing. Besides I have too many things to do."

"Dude you're always here. All you have to do is get on the dance floor, grab one of the girls and they'll do the rest. They make us look good, so even if you can't dance the crowd won't even notice they just look at the girls." Yamazaki insisted.

"And you have amazing martial arts skills that could come in handy for sure, I mean look at Meiling she used it for her advantage. We sure could use another guy with some athletics skills." Eriol told him and then smirked at him. "Not to mention that Sakura wont have to dance alone anymore, you could be her partner she can match all of your spins and flips and all that."

That had definitely caught his attention. Since that day he had seen her dancing for the first time he couldn't help but watch her every move, of course not in a stalkish kind of way. He still kept his distance from her and rarely talked to her, they had exchanged a few word of course they did hang out with the same people and she had been over his house a few times to study with Meiling. But they had never sat down and talked like he did with Eriol and Yamazaki.

Eriol saw Syaoran fighting with his desire to get closer to Sakura. He knew Syaoran liked her very much, but he also knew how stubborn he could be. Sakura had always been a sweet and happy girl and could break just about everyone and become friends with them. That's why Syaoran was scared, because she could break all the walls he had build up. But Eriol also knew how beautiful Sakura was on the outside and knew she had many guys behind her so Syaoran had to do something quick or he would lose his opportunity.

"Come on man. Just try it, once. If you don't like it after that than you can give it up and we won't bother you about it ever again." Eriol brought him out of his thoughts, but he just stared back at him trying to come up with what to say.

"Fine, but just once if I don't like it you guys drop it." He said seriously.

"Whatever you want man!" Yamazaki said excitedly.

"So it's settled then. We start tomorrow after school, so come with your gym clothes or something comfortable, no jeans for now." Eriol told him smirking. 'We have to star somewhere. Now I just have to make sure he stays with it…Tomoyo will definitely be happy about this'

Meanwhile the girls were all sitting around on the floor after teaching Meiling a few moves to a new dance they were making.

"So, Mei, do you like it, the dancing?" Sakura asked her.

"Of course! It's so liberating, I've never felt like this before. I can express myself in so many ways plus I can practice my old moves from martial arts, and not mention there's no one telling me that it's not ladylike or whatever like back home"

"What do you mean telling you that it's not ladylike?" Chiharu said confused.

"Well back home we all have to be kinda perfect about everything we do. No speaking freely, no wearing the clothes you want, NOTHING revealing specially. There's a lot of rules back home we cant be who we want to be, our family is so known throughout China that we have to keep a good image. There's no room for mistakes, so everything we do is monitored, we have bodyguards, stylists. We can't just go out with just anyone. They do a background check on everyone we bring home. ugh it's exhausting you have no idea how lucky you guys are to live here." Meiling explained while rolling her eyes. "I'm like the rebel of the family; I always do the opposite of what they tell me." The girls laughed at this already knowing a bit of how rebellious Meiling could be.

"So how'd you and Syaoran ended up here?" Sakura said leaning back on her arms relaxing a bit.

"Well my father didn't know what else to do with me, so he thought sending me away for some time would do me some good, that it would teach me what the world is like and blah blah blah… of course then I have to go back to get ready for the family business. And Syaoran well, even if we don't seem like it we're really close, I don't have any siblings so he's the closest thing I've got. So we talked to his mom and after a whole lot of begging and some persuasion about his studying and boring stuff she said yes."

Sakura looked over at Syaoran who was with Eriol and Yamazaki. He listened to them and smirked when they started laughing, at this she smiled. She knew that even if he was kind of cold towards everyone and a jerk sometimes, deep down he was good guy. "So Syaoran is really important in his family business like you?" She asked looking at Meiling again.

"No way! Syaoran is way more important than me. He'll be the clan leader when his older."

"Clan leader?" Rika asked confused

"Yeah. He'll have to take care of every business part of the family and whole lot of things. It's too complicated, maybe I'll explain it to you some other day but you'll get really bored trust me." At this all the girls laughed. Everything was a bit complicated with Meiling and Syaoran, that much the understood. And even if they didn't know everything they were happy with how Meiling was and that was enough for them.

"So do you have a boyfriend back home?" Chiharu asked giggling.

"No! Want one, but unfortunately none has been good enough for the family, of course that hasn't stopped me from dating but there's no one right now." She said smirking mischievously.

"And what about Syaoran, does he have a girlfriend or something. What does he usually go for? Come on girl details, I'm dying to know!!" Rika said getting closer to Meiling making her laugh.

"Com on, haven't you seen him? His cold, Syaoran likes his privacy. He says he can't devote himself to anyone right now, he has too much going on for him. And besides every girl that has shown interest is because he's hot or for his money… or both"

At this the girls looked to were the guys were still talking. Tomoyo smiled watching Eriol bonding with Syaoran. He seemed to be opening up to them a bit. But her plan was to make him open up to Sakura. She had seen the way he looked at her at school, when she was dancing, when she was laughing, everything. His eyes just became less guarded. Sure he and Sakura had their little fights once in a while because he was being a jerk but it was like he enjoyed it, it was a way for him to be close to her.

"He'll be fine you'll see. There's bound to be a girl out there that can break those walls and make him feel something." Tomoyo said smiling at Meiling.

"I sure hope so. I think he deserves it, but well see what happens."

The next day Sakura was at her locker grabbing some books when Syaoran came to the one beside her which was his. She looked at him and smiled. "Hey!" Syaoran looked at her and smirked. "Hey." At this Sakura's smile brightened. "So… Eriol told me that he convinced you to try out some dancing" She said trying to keep the conversation going.

"Um…yeah. I guess I'll just give it a try just to take them of my back, I've never danced before so…" He said while looking for some books in his locker.

"I'm sure you can't be that bad." She said giggling making Syaoran look at her and smirked. He didn't exactly smile but she was making some progress with him. "I'll take care of don't worry, and the guys will help you at it their really good. And you can teach them some stuff too, Yamazaki will love that, I can guarantee it!"

"We'll see what happens. I can't promise you anything. But I'll try ok?" he said closing his locker and looking at her. At this she nodded and started walking with him towards their classroom.

After they left Meiling and Tomoyo popped out from behind a column. They had been going to their lockers when they saw Sakura and Syaoran talking. They didn't want to interrupt but they wanted to know what was going on too so the decided to hide.

"They are so into each other." Meiling said walking to her locker.

"So you've noticed too huh?"

"Of course! He has never talked to a girl outside the family, he barely even looks at them. I was starting to think he was gay or something, but then I saw the way he looked at Sakura and that was the end of my suspicions."

"So… are you up for some matchmaking then?" Tomoyo said mischievously.

"Oh you know it!" After that the linked arms and started walking towards their classroom while talking about all the possibilities.

_Well thats it for now!! I'll probably wont update until the weekend couse i have work booooo!! Anyways tell me what you think!! Much love people chequeamooos!!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Well i'm back with another chapter, its not very long but I'm kinda stuffed with work and studying, so i'm doing my best to keep updating and not keep you guys waiting. Anyways thanks for those of you who have reviewed. i've love all them so thank you!!!!! So here's chapter 4!!

* * *

_

"So, are you ready?"

"Do I have to answer that, really?"

Sakura smiled as she watched Eriol and Syaoran who were standing in the middle of the studio facing the mirrors. She looked at Syaoran from head to toe, she couldn't help it. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with some black sweat pants and sneakers. He looked amazing to her, and she just loved the way his arms looked they were so toned. She couldn't help but blush at her thoughts. 'What am I thinking? It's just Syaoran, the cold hearted jerk… that can sometimes hold a civil conversation and is hot as hell. Ugh!! I have to stop thinking about him that way.' She kept on fighting with herself and hadn't notice Eriol already teaching some moves to Syaoran. When she finally noticed Syaoran and Eriol were doing the moves at the same time.

"Well look at that, I can definitely see some potential. He just has to loosen up and he'll get it perfectly" Tomoyo said while she looked up from some sketches she was doing.

"Yeah…" Sakura said a little distracted. She was analyzing every move Syaoran made, she wanted to help him love dancing as much as they did, and she wanted him to feel the freedom it gave. And most of all she wanted him to be himself. She got up and made her way to dance floor with the guys.

"Can you do a 540?" She asked Syaoran who was sweating a little but apart from that he looked as if he hadn't done anything.

"Yeah."

"Okay, how about after the last count Eriol taught you, you do one?"

"Um… okay, I guess. And then?" He said walking to where he had started. He looked at her face and saw her smiling at him.

"Then… see if you can keep up with me." She said smirking walking to his side. He couldn't help but smirk back at her; she was so cocky when it came to dancing. "Eriol…start the music" Eriol smiled and walked to the sound system. 'This should be intresting' He thought and looked at Tomoyo who just winked at him. At Tomoyo's side was Meiling who had dropped her sketching book to watch Sakura and Syaoran. Yamazaki, were on the other side also looking with interest. When Eriol pushed the play button out came Fort Minor's _Remember the Name. _Sakura and Syaoran started dancing at the same time doing the same moves; they both came hard at it, even Syaoran. But when he least expected Sakura changed her dance moves and started doing her own thing. He kept going until it was time for him to the 540, when it came he leapt into the air and did the kicked just as Sakura leapt and did a full split in the air and landed right next to him, both did a spin at the same time and came face to face breathing hard. The song hadn't ended but that was as far as Eriol had taught him. Neither moved form their spot they just looked at each other while trying to catch their breath.

Then there was clapping and cheering. They both looked to their side and saw the rest of the group.

"Dude that was awesome!! I've never seen anything so hard like that." Yamazaki said amazed.

"You guys are so perfect dancing together! Syaoran you have to stay, I mean you were great, sure you could losen up a bit but… wow!" Tomoyo said. "Just think about all the filming I can do with you tow, oh and all the clothes I can make Syaoran!" At this everyone laughed, Tomoyo always got a little carried away.

"So how 'bout it cuz'?" Meiling asked him smirking.

Syaoran looked at everyone. They were all smiling hoping for him to say yes. Truth be told he had enjoyed himself. He felt some sort of freedom when he was dancing. And Sakura being there had made it even better. That thought made him look at her, she was still standing in front of him. She was smiling that beautiful smile that he loved so much, he felt like it could melt him completely. "You were really good." She said only so he could hear.

He sighed and then looked back at the group. "Fine." At this everyone cheered and walked over to him and started talking at the same time. Sakura smiled and walked back to the sound system.

"That was great, you know?" Tomoyo said beside her.

Sakura smiled back at her. "I know. He has some real potential; we'll be great at the competitions. Now we have to come up with some great choreography and it'll be perfect!"

"Most definitely! And not to mention he'll be a great partner for you. You looked so perfect together out there, it was amazing. And he can match all of your leaps, which is great since none of us can." Tomoyo said giggling while Sakura blushed a bit. She had really enjoyed herself back there, it was as if dancing with Syaoran made her want to be better so she just brought herself to her limits and more. It had been just a few minutes but they were great for her.

"Let's just hope that this dancing thing gets him to open up a little more." She said hoping for it, she really wanted to know who the real Syaoran was.

"He will, you'll see. I mean he already talks with Eriol and Yamazaki, and even if he doesn't laugh or smile he smirks which it's not exactly frowning like he use to. We just have to give him some time, he's not use to talking with girls that much. You're the only one he talks to really, so use that to your advantage, keep the conversation going, make him laugh, joke around with him." Tomoyo suggested.

"I don't know. Yeah we've talked but never anything meaningful just stupid stuff from school and whatnot. And if not that then he's being a jerk and we can't stand each other. The other day we were fighting about French fries! How stupid can we get?" At this Tomoyo laughed remembering Sakura and Syaoran fighting about how to make French fries better. They had ended up storming away from their lunch spot to opposite ways.

"That was so much fun; I have it all on tape"

"Tomoyo!" Sakura shrieked. Tomoyo couldn't help but laugh again. She knew if she kept talking about Syaoran, Sakura would loose herself thinking about everything she had said. And that would lead to Sakura thinking about Syaoran, which was what Tomoyo and Meiling wanted. It was all part of their plan to get those two together.

* * *

After rehearsal everyone decided to go out since it was Friday. They had agreed to meet up at Meiling and Syaoran's place since it was the biggest place.

"Where are we going again?" Syaoran asked Meiling who was still getting ready.

"A club or something like that. They said the music was great and a lot of people from the school go there." She said from the other side of the bathroom door. Syaoran sighed, he didn't want to go but he had promised the guys he would, it was impossible to refuse to those guys, especially Yamazaki. He looked at his watch, it was almost 10:30. The guys would be here soon and Meiling wasn't done yet.

"Would you hurry up then? They're supposed to be here soon, so move it!" he said imagining Meiling rolling her eyes at him. He walked to the ling room and then to the mirror that was hanging in one of the walls. He ruffled his hair a bit so it would look like he wanted it to. He then looked at his clothes and smirked. He was wearing dark jeans not to baggy but not skinny either, some black Jordan's, a gray shirt and a black leather jacket (not motorcycle stuff). He was about to sit on a couch when the door bell rang. Wei, his butler came out form the kitchen and smiled at him. "You look good Master Syaoran."

"It's Syaoran, Wei. Come on you've raised me, you're more of a father than my own father was."

"Alright, let me go get the door those must be your friends" Wei went to door just as it rang again. When he opened it Eriol was the one who greeted him.

"Hello Wei, nice to see you again." He said while he shook hands with the old man.

"You too, Eriol" Then Yamazaki came in also greeting Wei.

"Hey Syaoran! Well look at that, you sure can clean up good!" Yamazaki said joking. They were all wearing similar clothes except for the shade of their jeans and the shirt color. Eriol's shirt was purple and Yamazaki's blue.

"Shut up Yamazaki. Where are the girls?"

"They're on the way, Tomoyo's picking them up." Eriol explained.

"Hey guys!" Meiling said while she came down the stairs. She was wearing some low rise jeans, but surprisingly the weren't skinny, which as rare for Meiling she always wore everything skin tight, they were a bit baggy but they looked really good on her. She was also wearing a red and white jacket that came just above her belly button. Her hair was in waves all the way down to her waist.

"Would you look at that, the girl sure can dress!" Yamazaki said acting like he was checking her out. Meiling smirked at him.

"Of course I can! Would you expect anything less from me?" At this the boys laughed. "And of course who can look bad when your wearing a Tomoyo original" She said while she turned around so the boys would admire her jacket.

"Nobody can, that I can guarantee" Said a voice from behind them. When the boys looked back they saw the girls at the doorway. They were all wearing the same thing as Meiling but, like the boys, the colors of their jackets were different. Tomoyo's was purple, Chiharu's blue, Rika's yellow and Sakura's was bright pink. Sakura smiled at Meiling and came up to her.

"It actually suits you. From preppy to fierce!" At this everyone laughed. "But there's one thing missing." Then she gave her the box she was holding, it was wrapped with a bow and everything. Meiling took it and then tore the paper with enthusiasm. When she opened the box there were some white and red airforces her size. "I know you love wearing heels, we all do, but not tonight. Tonight we dance, and have some comfortable fun, but with style none the less. Plus, now you're really one of us, we all have at least one pair." Sakura said and then pointed at her feet were her own pink and white airforces.

"I Think I can live without heels for some time. Plus I can definitely make this look sexy, not to mention that I love them they look so awesome!" Meiling said making everyone laugh.

"Looks like we're going to have to fight of all the guys looking at our girls" Eriol said and then put his arm around Tomoyo who blushed a bit.

"Oh come on Eriol, the girls need some new guys to have fun with."

"That we do, you guys can get boring from time to time. I mean Eriol you're with Tomoyo, and Yamazaki and Chiharu have something going on. There's nothing left for us three." Rika told them pouting. At this Meiling came up to her and put her arm around her.

"Not tonight, tonight we find all the boys we like. Tonight we'll be the center of attention girl! So just imagine the sea of men we'll find" Rika was lost in dreamland at Meiling's suggestion. "Lets go!" She said and grabbed Meiling's hand and led them out the mansion. Everyone laughed, they all knew how boy crazy Rika could get.

"Let's get going guys. I'll take Tomoyo, Chiharu and Yamazaki. Syaoran you can take Sakura, Meiling and Rika." Eirol said.

"Sure, leave me with the ones that are crazy. Thanks Eriol"

"Hey! Not all of us are boy crazy!" Sakura said and smacked him on the head and then walked out of the house.

"Man, you're losing points before even starting." Yamazaki told him. They all knew what he was talking about so they all nodded.

"Shut up, Yamazaki. And don't even star Eriol" With that he went out of the house towards his car.

"This'll be one hell of a night." Eriol whispered to Tomoyo.

"You can say that again"

* * *

_That's it for now. Next chap will probably at the club with some interesting things happening. Tell me what you'd like to see!!!! I'll probablu update during the week, when i'm not working sooo...we'll see what happens. Take care guys!!!! ;-p_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello hello peopleeee!!! Here's the next chapter, theres some Syao/Sakura moments. I hope you like them. i worked kinda hard on this chapter it took me a while to write it so i hope you guys enjoy it!!!!_

* * *

After about 20 minutes of Sakura and Syaoran arguing, everyone was finally settled in their cars and were on their way to the club. They had ended up as Eriol had suggested, but of course Sakura didn't give up without a fight, it wouldn't be her if she had. Now she was sitting on the passenger seat of Syaoran's new Honda Civic, while Rika and Meiling talked about boys in the back seat.

Syaoran looked to the side and admired Sakura for a minute. She was looking out the window but he could still her face a bit. She looked amazing to him, her hair was down just a past her shoulders and her bangs were to the side, her make up was light but you could still tell because it made her beauty come out even more. She looked perfect, but she was so damn stubborn. 'Just like me…that's why we're always fighting.' He looked back at the road and noticed that the club was just in front of them.

"The parking lot is at the back." Sakura told him still looking out the window.

Syaoran didn't say anything he just went where she told him. They found a parking spot right next to Eriol's car who had gotten there a few minutes before.

"That wasn't so bad now was it Sakura?" Tomoyo asked as soon as Sakura got out of the car. Sakura just gave her a look that told her not to push it and Tomoyo just giggled. "Come on lets go in."

Everyone made their way to the entrance of the club and saw the huge line but they just kept walking.

"Hey Mat!" Sakura greeted the bouncer. He turned around at the mention of his name, and then he smiled at her.

"Hey girl. I haven't seen you in a while around here."

"Yeah, we've been busy but tonight we're taking a break. So think you can let us in? Please?" She said giving him her best puppy dog eyes look she could. Mat couldn't help but laugh.

"You never change, Sakura. Go ahead!" Sakura squealed and gave Mat a big hug.

"You're the best! Come on guys lets go!"

"Hey! Save me a dance for later, I get of in about two hours or so." Mat told her and she nodded smiling. Syaoran watched the whole exchange between them and couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. Eriol who was next to him, noticed Syaoran's frown deepen and patted him on the back.

"Make it up to her, before someone else does." He told Syaoran so only he could hear. But Syaoran remained quiet. They entered and were immediately surrounded by groups of people dancing and drinking and of course the loud music.

"Well, what would Aunty Yelan think if she knew you were here?" Meiling asked him smiling. He smirked back at her but just kept following the others. They went up to the second floor were they found some friends from school. "This place is awesome, it so big! Not to mention it's packed!" Meiling told the girls excited.

"We knew you would like it! Let's go downstairs to the dance floor!" Rika said. The girls agreed and told the boys were they would be. Some other girls from school also went with them leaving the boys by themselves. They stood by the railings looking down at were the girls were going.

"Man, we definitely hang with the most gorgeous girls in Tomoeda. I mean look at them, they demand attention without even trying." Yamazaki told them looking especially at Chiharu who was dancing with a laughing Sakura.

"You sure can say that again! Especially Sakura, she's so hot." A boy they knew from school said. "I think I'll ask her to dance later." And with that he left to find some of his friends.

"Dude you realize that if you want Sakura you'll have to do something quick other than fight with her." Yamazaki told Syaoran who was also looking down at the girls.

"I don't know why you guys keep telling me to do something about her, she can go out with all the boys she likes, I don't like her that way. She's so infuriating, so stubborn about everything. So drop it 'cause I'm not looking for anything there."

"And we're supposed to believe you? Man you've had bad since the day you saw her dancing for the first time, so stop lying to yourself. We've seen the way you look at her and the way you look at every boy who approaches her, it's like you would like to clean the whole floor with their faces" Eriol said making them laugh. "So stop being as stubborn as her and make a move, we all know you like her. And, well Sakura won't reject you; trust me I've known almost all my life."

Syaoran looked back down and saw Sakura laughing with Meiling. He knew Eriol and Yamazaki were right. He liked her and he didn't understand why, but everything about her made him want to get to know her more, to spend time with her. He wanted to get to know the real Sakura, but something stopped him. He didn't want to fall hard for her, he would en up getting hurt, or so he thought. All the girls back home liked him for his title, none had taken the time to really get to know him, but they would all say yes to everything he asked for without a second thought. But Sakura was different she wasn't afraid of him, of saying no to him, of fighting him. She didn't drool all over him, and that made him like her more.

"I'm so pathetic" he whispered to himself but Eriol heard him and patted him on the back again.

"You'll be okay. Just let her in, man."

After a few minutes the girls signaled them to come down with them and dance a bit. The boys tried to get Syaoran to come with them but he said he would be there a bit later. He stayed resting against the railing looking down at his friends having fun, then he saw Sakura look up at him. She smiled and waved at him to come down with them. He smiled a bit but shook his head. She kept insisting but his answer was always the same. He smiled at her for the first time, a real smile not a smirk, and mouthed 'later'. She understood and nodded. She turned away from him just as Mat came and asked her to dance, which of course she agreed to.

Sakura danced a few songs with Mat but then told him she was a little tired and thirsty. He offered to bring her some water and she nodded. After he left Meiling came over to her.

"Girl, who was that? He is so hot!" Sakura laughed at her.

"That's Mat, he's a childhood friend. He use to hang out a lot with my brother when we were younger, but when Touya went away for college he and I started to spend more time together. We became like brother and sister." She explained. "Do you want me to introduce you?"

"Would I ever!" a few minutes later Mat came with two bottles of water giving one to Sakura. He then noticed Meiling and smiled at her.

"Mat, this is my friend Meiling. She's our new addition!" Meiling smiled at him and shook his hand.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked her and she nodded taking his hand and taking him further into the dance floor. Sakura smiled. 'I'm such a matchmaker' She then look up again and noticed Syaoran looking around. She went up the stairs and without him noticing stood beside him resting her arms on the railing.

"Hey!" At this Syaoran looked at her a bit surprised but then he smirked.

"Hey yourself. Looks like you were having fun down there." She nodded and took his hand.

"Come on, let's dance. You've been standing here all night, its time to have some fun."

Syaoran felt a small shock of electricity go trough his skin when it came in contact with Sakura's hand but he decided to ignore it. He was going to tell her that he didn't want to dance but the excitement in her eyes and her smile changed his mind and he just fallowed her to the dance floor.

When they got to the dance floor Cascada's _Every time we touch_ was playing. Sakura twirled around and faced Syaoran still holding his hand. He looked kind of confused and shy, she just smiled at him. "Just follow my lead, don't worry about choreography or anything just feel the music and let go." She told over the loud music. He nodded hesitantly. Sakura started to move to the music moving her hips from side to side enjoying herself, but she felt Syaoran tense up. She looked up at him and grabbed his hands. "Relax, just enjoy yourself, have fun." With that he let out a breath and she smiled at him bringing his hands to her hips and hers to go around his neck. After a few awkward seconds Syaoran got it, following Sakura perfectly. They were moving perfectly to each others movement, moving their hips together and Syaoran's hands bringing Sakura closer to him, while hers tightened around his neck. While the song was ending Ne-Yo's _Sexy love_ came on slowing things down for them. Sakura looked at him and found his eyes just looking at her with so much intensity. She kept dancing and he followed her all the way. All the while they kept staring at each other, while Syaoran's hand rested on the small of her back and Sakura's played with the hair resting messily at the back of his neck. At one point they were so close that they just rested their foreheads together and kept moving to the rhythm of the song.

* * *

After that everyone just kept having fun. They danced around changing partners and meeting knew people. Syaoran was less guarded after his dances with Sakura, sometimes he was the one who would grab her hand and take her to the dance floor. It was around 3:30 in the morning when they left the club and headed towards Syaoran's house were they would all crash.

"So, you had fun right?" Sakura asked Syaoran on the way home, Rika and Meiling had fallen asleep in the back seat while Sakura kept him company.

"Yeah, I really did. Thanks."

"For what?" she asked him curiously.

"Just…for everything, I guess." He looked at her and smiled. "Just thanks." His smile made Sakura smile. She was happy he was letting his guard down to her. He was letting her in slowly but the important thing was that he was doing it. "So… how did you and Mat meet?" he asked turning his eyes back to the road.

"Oh! Mat and I go way back. We were neighbors, and he started hanging out with my brother Touya. So he would be around my house a lot and since Touya and I are so close we would all hang around. Then Touya went off to college and Mat and I stayed here, so we started hanging out together. We were in a group together, that was before I met these guys. Everyone thought we liked each other but we were just best friends. Then he went off to college but he's working as a bouncer at the club as you saw. So we hang out the times I go there and sometimes on the weekends he goes to my house and stuff, but not as often as we used to." She explained remembering all her times spent with Mat. "I think he really liked Meiling though." She said with a mischievous smile.

"Don't try and play matchmaker, Meiling won't need it trust me." He said chuckling.

After a few minutes of driving they finally arrived at the mansion. Everyone went inside and got ready for bed. They were all thrown in mattresses in a huge bedroom. Sakura and Tomoyo went to the bathroom to brush their teeth while everyone stayed getting their things ready.

"So… I saw you dancing with Syaoran." Tomoyo said as they looked at each other in the mirror. She could see Sakura blush but smile a little.

"Yeah…and?"

"Girl, please. You two looked so sexy together I wish I had my camera with me to film you guys."

"Shut up Tomoyo" Sakura laughed. "I danced with everyone, not just him."

"Yeah but when you danced with him it was like magic. You guys looked so into each other it was so amazing and the way he held you and the way he looked at you…"

Sakura just smiled and let her friend go on about it. But every time she thought about her and Syaoran dancing she would remember how his hands felt, how she felt so secure with him. She blushed and look back at the room were everyone was. She smiled remembering how he had smiled at her throughout the night and how he had look at her when they were dancing. 'God…I have it bad.'

* * *

_Well its a bit longer than the other ones. I'm finally getting to the longer chapters, since there are a few people asking for them so hopefully next one will be even longer than this one. Anyways hit me up with some reviews and tellme what you think. Luv u guyyyys!!!!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Ok guys so here's the next chapter. It took a bit longer since i've been working most of the weekend and i was a bit sick also. So this chapter is a bit slow, it's more about getting to know Sakura and Syaoran's background. So i hope you like it!_

* * *

"Listen up, class. Today I'm going to separate you into groups for a small project you'll be working on" The teacher said as the class started murmuring about who they were going to be partner up with. She then started to explain the assignment and what they had to do exactly. "So now that you know what you'll be doing I'll tell you who you're partner up with. They're groups of three and some of four so the whole class can participate. So let's start…" She started calling out names of some students. Some were happy with their partners other weren't so comfortable with it. In the end Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling and Syaoran were partnered up.

"Good! We got to be a group. So now we decide where we're going to meet up after school and stuff like that." Tomoyo told them.

"Well we could meet up at my house. Dad won't be there until the weekend so if you guys want to stay so we get more work done…" Sakura suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea, what do you guys think?" Tomoyo asked the other two.

"Sure I don't mind, we'll just head home and get changed and pack some clothes and then head to Sakura's." Meiling said.

"Well, actually I have a class to teach back at the studio so… we could meet up afterwards or you can go to the studio and then we'll head back to my house together."

"Ok, well, we'll go to our houses to get the stuff we need and then we'll meet you at the studio." Meiling told her.

After that they went to different classes and then met up at lunch with the others. They were all sitting in their spot, under the sakura tree, talking and making jokes.

"Oh, hey guys I got the pictures from the beach house we stayed over the summer!" Tomoyo said excitedly as she reached into her backpack and taking out a box full of pictures.

"Wow! I didn't know you took so many pictures." Chiharu said as she took some.

"It's Tomoyo, what else would you expect." Sakura said giggling as she also took some pictures out of the box. Meiling sat near her so she could also see the pictures. She could tell they had fun; there were some of the girls playing around the beach, the boys playing football and all kinds of game, all of them laughing. Then Sakura came up to one were there was a guy and a girl that looked like they were together.

"Who's that?" Meiling asked her.

"That's Touya, my brother and his wife Kaho. They spent that week with us since they were visiting dad and me." She explained, and then she came across a picture of her and a little boy. Clearly she had taken the picture herself since it was so close. The little boy was all smiles and Sakura looked so happy.

"And that would be?" Syaoran asked from her other side surprising her; she didn't know he had been watching with them. She smiled and looked back at the picture.

"That would be my nephew, Ryu."

"He is so cute! And he looks a lot like you, you have the same eyes." Meiling said taking the picture from her hands. "How old is he?"

"Five."

"He sure looks like he loves you a whole lot."

"Of course he does, he knows he's my baby boy. He's my everything, so I give him everything. Which of course gets me in trouble with Touya sometimes, but I can't help it." She said blushing a bit.

"You spoil him." Syaoran told her smirking

"Well duh! He's my first nephew and I never had any younger siblings so I couldn't take care and annoy anyone like my brother did with me. So when Ryu comes along for a visit he's all mine!" She said smiling thinking of Ryu. Syaoran looked at her and couldn't help but smile a bit at the look Sakura got when she was talking about her nephew. He could tell how much her family meant to her, and he started to think about his. He frowned remembering his life back home, the way he always had to do what he was told, the way he always had to keep up an image. He hated everything about it, but he missed part of it. But then he looked at the group surrounding him and he knew this was the most happy he had ever been.

"Hey, Sakura! Look at this one, you look great in it." Chiharu said giving Sakura a picture. She looked at it and blushed a bit. In the picture she was standing near the beach in the sunset, Tomoyo had just called and then she looked over her shoulder smiling at that moment Tomoyo has taken the picture. She looked beautiful, her hair blowing in the wind all around her and some on her hair, with the sunset behind her making her look a bit tanner than she was. Syaoran looked at it from Sakura's side; he was amazed by her beauty. She looked so natural and innocent; to him she looked simply perfect in that picture.

"Great picture, Tomoyo, I love it! Can I have it?" Sakura told her.

"Sure I'll just make a copy for the album I'm planning to make." Tomoyo said smiling and looking over at Syaoran who was still looking at the picture. 'Maybe I'll make a copy for him too.'

* * *

After school Sakura went to the studio to teach her class, which were all kids. An hour later Syaoran, Meiling and Tomoyo were waiting for her to finish so they could star their project.

"I didn't know you guys also taught." Meiling told Tomoyo as she watched the kids dancing.

"Oh yeah, it's our way of giving back to the community. They're the ones who support us so this was the least we could do. We don't charge them, but some of them still give us some money as a thank you. We enjoy this more than competing, it makes us happy to see them happy and on the right track." Tomoyo explained. After a few more minutes Sakura said goodbye to the kids and went over to them with her bags.

"So you guys ready to go?" She asked them and they all nodded.

They went outside and got in Syaoran's car, Sakura in the front so she could give him directions to her house. They were there in five minutes since it wasn't far from the dance studio.

"It's not as big as your mansion, but its home." She told Meiling and Syaoran as she let them in.

"Oh I love it! It's so… homey, so comfortable. I would've loved to grow up in place like this." Meiling told her as she looked all around her. There were many pictures on the walls, some of Sakura with her brother when they were younger, some with her father, Touya and Kaho and a baby Ryu, Sakura with Ryu. It screamed family everywhere.

"Glad you like it. Anyways, help yourselves to whatever you like; the fridge is full so go ahead. I'll just go take a quick shower." She then left to her room and grabbed the stuff she need and headed to the bathroom.

"So many pictures, but where is Sakura's mom? She's not in anyone of them" Meiling asked as she looked at all the pictures on the wall. Tomoyo didn't answer right away, she went over to the living room and took a framed picture and brought it to Meiling. In the picture was a beautiful woman who looked a lot like Sakura laughing with a younger Touya and Sakura.

"This was Sakura's mom, Nadeshiko. You don't see her in the pictures because she died when Sakura was six." Tomoyo explained quietly making Meiling gasp.

"I didn't know, poor Sakura, no wonder she never talks about her"

"She's been okay for some time, but I know she misses her mother a lot sometimes. Every time we have a competition Sakura gets really quiet and we all know that she just wishes that her mother could be out there cheering for her. But anyways this is for Sakura to tell you guys when she's ready, it's not my responsibility. Don't think she doesn't trust you, it's just that it's hard for her to think about it." With that Tomoyo went back to the living room and put the picture back were she had found it. A few minutes later they heard the shower turned off and a door being closed. "Don't say anything about it or she'll kill me."

"Don't worry, we won't say a thing. We'll wait for her to be ready to tell us, right Syaoran?" Meiling said looking over at him, but he was looking at a picture of Touya and Sakura when she was about nine years old. They looked happy, but her smile didn't reach her eyes like in other pictures, and her eyes held some kind of sadness in them.

"No, we won't say anything." He whispered, making Tomoyo sigh in relief. Just then Sakura came down the stairs in some white shorts and a blue t-shirt with her hair wet.

"So, you guys ready to star with the project?" She asked them, clueless of the conversation they had. The girls smiled and nodded, but Syaoran just stared at her. "Good let's go to the living room." The girls did as she said, leaving Sakura and Syaoran alone in the hallway.

"Are you okay, Syaoran?" She asked stepping closer to him. He didn't answer right away; he just kept staring directly at her eyes. 'She still has some sadness in them; she's just trying to hide it'

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just spaced out for a bit, sorry." She smiled and grabbed his hand leading him to the living room.

"Come on, you're not getting out of doing work, if that's what you're trying."

* * *

After a few hours, they had decided the topic of their project and all of the objectives and what not. They decided to call it a night on the studying and ordered a pizza. They were all sitting in the living room making jokes and laughing about everything. Well at least Meiling, Tomoyo and Sakura were, Syaoran just stayed at the table watching them while he ate.

"So Syaoran, how have you liked Tomoeda in the last month you've been here?" Tomoyo asked him curiously.

"Well… it's really different from home, but I've gotten use to it."

"Here we can be so free, right Syao?" Meiling said to which Syaoran nodded. "There's no one telling us exactly what to do and how to do it. I mean even Syaoran has made friends, this place is a miracle!"

"Hey! I have friends back home!"

"Right, whatever makes you happy!" Meiling rolled her eyes. She knew Syaoran had never been so much of a social person, so coming here was starting to change him for the better.

"Meiling, come on! The important thing is that Syaoran now has us. No matter how much of a jerk he is he knows he can count of us." Sakura said smiled at Syaoran who smirked back.

"If you're going to defend me, do it right." He said jokingly.

"You can't ask for much, I just tell it like it is." At this the girls giggled a bit and Syaoran just smirked.

"Girls." He whispered. But he did have to admit, he was enjoying himself. 'I'll have to thank Meiling someday for making me come here' he thought. When he looked back at the girl Tomoyo and Meiling had their sketch books out and were talking excitedly and Sakura was heading for the kitchen with some dishes they had used. Syaoran decide to help her so he followed her into the kitchen.

"Hey, want some help." He asked startling her.

"Umm… sure. There's not much but okay." She handed him some dishes while she dried them. "Who would've thought the great Li Syaoran knew how to wash dishes" She said giggling. Syaoran looked at her and just smirked like he always did.

"We do have chores back at home, Sakura. Mom never wanted to spoil us, she wanted us to be strong and independent since we were kids. Too independent if you ask me."

"Do you miss it?" She asked quietly. She knew Syaoran rarely talked about his life back at Hong Kong so she didn't want to make him uncomfortable. He stayed quiet for a while and she thought he wasn't going to answer so she was about to apologize.

"Sometimes I do, but not as much I as I thought I would. My life back at home it's kind of complicated, so being here with you guys is sort of an escape from my reality. So in a way you guys have made Tomoeda some kind of home for me. You guys have made me fell, which is something I don't usually do back at home, and even if I don't show it I know you guys understand me. I'm not the guy who's always laughing or talking to everyone, I know I can be a cold hearted jerk sometimes, but I'm glad you guys understand that enough to respect it." After he finished Sakura just stared at his figure leaning against the kitchen counter. He looked somehow at peace, he didn't show just like he'd said, but she knew it was there. She could tell there was some happiness in there that wasn't there when they first met. She smiled at him.

"Now I finally know you're not as cold hearted as you seem. You do feel!" She said jokingly to lighten the mood. He smirked back at her making her know he understood the meaning behind her joke. "I'm glad you're happy here and that you enjoy yourself with us, mostly with Eriol and Yamazaki."

"Not just them, I enjoy everyone even when Chiharu and Rika go boy crazy, and definitely enjoy my fights with you." He said making her blush. He was flirting with her! He smirked at her reaction, she just looked so cute and he was glad that he could make her blush. 'Maybe Eriol was right; maybe I do have a chance.'

"So you enjoy making me angry then?"

"No I enjoy being able to interact with you without thinking about every move I have to make, without being obligated to be proper and strict. When I'm fighting with you, you make me express myself, even if it's not the right way with the right words. It's the same as when we're dancing, I enjoy dancing with you because you challenge me, you bring out the best and the worst of me at the same time. You annoy me so much, but you make me smile which is something I don't do very often. I like that I can feel that way and I hate it a the same time, but what I like most is the fact that you're the one who makes me feel like that."

That speech sure made Sakura speechless and red like a tomato. She didn't know what to say to him. Inside she was exploding with happiness because it was her who was making him feel all of those things. And the fact that he like that it was her almost gave her a nose bleed. He looked back at his face and found his eyes totally unguarded, even though he was still smirking, it look so genuine. And to her that moment was just perfect, so she just smiled back at him making him see that now she was the one who understood his words.

* * *

_Ok!!! So that's it for now i hope you guys like it!! I dont know when i'll have the next chapter up, but hopefully before the weekend, we'll see how my week goes. Anyways review!! Tell me what you like and don't like. I'm working on longer chapters so lets hope they come out great. Take care!!!!!!!!!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Ok so as promised, by the weekend! Hope you guys enjoy it, there's a little bit of everything._

* * *

By the time Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, and Syaoran decided to call it a night it was around midnight. They were all exhausted from the work they had done for the project, their joking around laughing their heads off. All in all they had a great night. Even Syaoran had to admit this had been one of the most enjoyable times he's had.

Sakura showed them to her room, which was pretty big for all of them to put their sleeping bags. Her room, like the rest of the house, was filled with pictures around a wall, posters of people dancing in others, there was a desk with a computer and of course her bed which looked like it could fit three people, but they all decided to sleep in the floor.

"I love your room, Sakura! It's so you, so funky and edgy. So full of life, just like you and there are so many trophies. Did you get these with the guys?" Meiling said as she walked over to the shelf that held all of Sakura's trophies and medals.

"Some of them I did, some by myself when I was younger and some with a group I was with before we started our own." She explained while taking out her sleeping bag and putting it on the floor.

"You danced with another group?"

"Yeah, when I was about fourteen or younger, something like that."

"Why aren't you with them?"

Sakura stayed silent for a while. She sighed remembering those times with the other crew. She sometimes missed it, but she knew she had made the right choice. "It just wasn't for me I guess. Things got too complicated, so I decided to quit dancing for sometime." She explained. Just then Syaoran entered the room wearing his pajama pants and a black wife beater. He looked at Sakura questioningly.

"You quit dancing?" He asked her sort of amazed. He would never think Sakura would give up dancing, she held so much passion for it, he just couldn't imagine her giving it up.

"For some time I did. But it's all in the past, I am so back!" Sakura said jokingly making the girls giggle. But Syaoran could tell she was just avoiding telling them what the real reason for her to quit was. She looked back at him and smiled a bit, kind of apologizing to him. He nodded and went back to organizing his stuff on the floor. Rarely enough he ended up with his sleeping bag in front of Sakura's, Meiling beside him and Tomoyo beside Sakura but they were all facing each other.

"Good night guys!" Tomoyo said, followed by the others. Meiling and Tomoyo fell asleep a few minutes later. But Sakura laid awake staring at the ceiling thinking about what Meiling had brought up. She looked to her side and saw Tomoyo sleeping and smiled. 'I don't need to worry about what happened in the past. I have good people, who love and care for me.' She thought. Then she heard Syaoran move and looked back at where he was and saw him staring up at ceiling as well.

"You should get some sleep, you know. We have to go to school tomorrow." She whispered to him but he didn't even move.

"You're one to talk. You need your beauty sleep."

"Shut up, I do not!" She said blushing, but then she heard him chuckle. At that moment she couldn't help but remember the conversation they had in the kitchen earlier and that made her blush even more but then smiled.

"What's on your mind?" He asked turning around to face her. She looked at his eyes, and what she saw made her think that she could trust him. That she could tell him anything and he would understand. She looked down at her hands, which were resting on her pillow, and made her decision.

"I…before we started the group and opened up the dance studio I was in another crew as I told you guys earlier. Things weren't so perfect as they are with you guys. We fought a lot and well some were involve in things that they shouldn't. But our leader, if you want to call it that, he was like a big brother to all of us. He was an amazing person." Sakura looked anywhere but Syaoran's eyes. She was remembering everything from those times and Syaoran knew it wasn't easy for her for some reason.

"Anyway, we were the best around we won every competition there was. But greed got in the way. Everything was about the money for some and that just affected the whole crew. So one day Omi, our crew leader, decided to kick out those who he knew weren't on the right track. Some just left but others were really mad about it. So one night we went to a battle in another city. There was this crew that was really good, but we knew we could win so we went and challenged them." She stopped for a minute, she remembered everything perfectly.

"We danced our asses off. It was great, we had never danced the way we danced that night. Obviously we won. So when we were leaving the place one of the kids who Omi had kicked out came up to us and congratulated us. He then went to Omi and hugged him, the next thing we knew there was a gunshot. Second later Omi fell down and the kid just took off running."

"Sakura you don't have to go on if you don't want to. I understand some of it now." Syaoran said as he got a bit closer to her, but she just shook her head.

"Let me finish please." When she saw Syaoran nod she took a breath and continued. "I was the first one to get to Omi, he was still alive, but there was so much blood. I started to yell to the other so they would call 911 and then Omi grabbed my hand and smiled at me. He…he told me… 'Be great, be amazing, don't forget the passion you have for it. Make it your life.' I started to cry but I kept telling him that everything would be alright that the ambulance was on its way, but he just smiled at me. Mat was at my side also hokding him, he also tried to keep him with us but he knew what would be the outcome. The paramedics tried but…" She stopped remembering the look on Omi's face, the blood on her hands, people around her calling the ambulance. She remembered every detail about that night.

"After that night I lost all my drive. I didn't want to know anything about dancing. It reminded me too much of him. At that time I didn't fully understand his last words to me, so I quit the group and just focused on school. Everyone tried to get me to dance again but I just couldn't. But then a few years later I saw this little girl dancing with her friends in a basketball court. She looked over at me and smiled. She was so amazing, so full of life. And she reminded me that this was what I loved the most, and that that was what Omi was trying to tell me; to not give it up because it meant everything to me and that I had a gift for it." She smiled sadly and looked up at Syaoran. She wiped away a few tears that had fallen from her eyes, she hadn't even notices that she had been crying.

"And well then I started dancing on my own and well the rest is history I guess." She said chuckling a bit to lighten the mood. Syaoran sat in front of her and wiped away the remaining tears with his thumb. "I'm sorry for crying, you must think I'm so weak." She said looking away.

"Hey. Look at me," He whispered, but it immediately caught Sakura's attention. She looked back at him and found his amber eyes just staring intensively back at her emerald ones. "You are not weak. What happened to you was not something easy to go through. I admire you for getting back up, for coming back to what you love the most. And I admire the fact that you're so strong that nothing stops you from going after your dream. I wish I could be like you, to follow my dream all the way, to be strong enough to fight for what I really want. So you Sakura Kinomoto are not weak, you are far from it." He told her with a serious tone, it made Sakura speechless. Just the way he had spoken to her and the way he kept holding and caressing her face to comfort her made her see a new side of him, a side of him that she was really impressed with.

"You are so unpredictable." She whispered out of the blue making them both chuckle. She looked back at him and without thinking threw her arms around his neck. Syaoran awkwardly put his arms around her waist, still a bit surprised at her reaction. She moved her head and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "Thank you." She whispered on his ear and then kept talking. "Thank you for listening, for comforting me. No one knows really what happened that night, so just thank you for understanding." After those words Syaoran felt so special. Not even Tomoyo knew about that night completely. He just hugged her tighter bringing her closer to his body.

"You're welcome." He whispered back in her ear making her shiver. She liked this side of him, she really liked it.

"Let's get some sleep we have school tomorrow. And we have to go back to our love/hate friendship." She said giggling making him smile a bit.

"You know our fights keep it interesting. Anyways, good night. And…thanks for trusting me." He told her still looking at her. His gaze sometimes intimidated her but now all it did was comfort her, it made her feel secure and that she had made the right decision in trusting him.

"Thanks for caring." She smiled and then went back to her sleeping back living a smiling Syaoran.

* * *

A few days went by and everything couldn't be more perfect for the gang. Everyone was getting along great, like always. Meiling was becoming a great dancer with the help of the girls and was designing a lot more with Tomoyo around. Syaoran still didn't talk much or laugh but he kept his guard down around them. He too was becoming a great dancer and in exchange he was teaching Yamazaki a few tricks he had learned in martial arts.

They were all in the studio goofing around since it was Friday. They had the music to the loudest and they were dancing all over the place just having fun. Syaoran was sitting in a corner just smirking at his friends when Sakura came up to him and grab his hands dragging him to the dance floor.

"Come on! Don't be so antisocial." She said as she spun around still holding his hand. She laughed making his smile at her childish antics.

Tomoyo who had her camera started taking pictures of everyone dancing around. Then she saw those two and decided that this was her chance to take the perfect first picture of those tow together. She took it just as Sakura started laughing with Syaoran still holding hands. 'Perfect! They are so cute!' After that she just kept taking pictures.

"See? You can have fun, and you do know how to laugh." Sakura told Syaoran making grin.

"Shut up. You know you like it when I'm my mysterious lone wolf self." He said still grinning and getting closer to her. Sakura blushed, not expecting him to answer like that; she stepped back a bit and stumbled with her own feet making her fall backwards dragging Syaoran along with her.

She landed on her back with a hard 'oof!', but then felt some weight on top of her and opened her eyes to find Syaoran laying on top of her. They stared at each other surprised at their closeness. They were just inches apart, but neither moved away. Sakura couldn't break their gaze; she was mesmerized by his amazing amber eyes.

"Has anyone ever told you…that…you have the most amazing eyes?" Sakura whispered without thinking. When she recovered from her daze, she blushed madly and was about to tell him to get off when he smiled at her. A smile that made Sakura blushed even more, it was so sincere so beautiful, it made him look even hotter.

"No… no one has ever told me, but I'm glad you're the first. I'm glad you like at least something about me." He said joking making her smile back at him. Lately she had caught him flirting with her, and even though sometimes he looked uncertain about it she knew this was the game he wanted to play. So is this how they were going to be from now on she would not give him the satisfaction of always making her blush.

"Who says that's the only thing I like about you?" She whispered back. His expression was priceless! He was so shocked by her answer that he moved back a bit giving the chance for Sakura to stand up. She was about to walk away when he got up but turned around smiled at him and then winked. Syaoran recovered and smirked. This was definitely going to be fun.

Just at that moment Mat came in with some bags in his hands. He smiled watching everyone goofing around, and then Sakura saw him and walked over to him and hugged him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Meiling told me you guys would be here so I decided to bring you some food. Aren't I always the caring guy?" He told her making her laugh.

"No you just want to get on Meiling's good side. Hey guys! Mat brought us some food!" She yelled at the others. As soon as they heard 'food' everyone came running like crazy people and opening the boxes filled with food.

"Thanks Mat!" Everyone said between bites. He smiled and then walked over to Meiling who was eating with Chiharu and Rika.

"Hey Meiling"

"Oh! Hey Mat, I didn't know if you would come. But I'm really glad you did we were starving!" When Chiharu and Rika saw they way Mat looked at Meiling they decided to leave them alone for a while so they got up and went to the other side of the studio with the others.

"So you're just glad I'm here because I brought you food?" He asked her smiling.

"Yeah, of course! I'm just interested in the food. A girl needs to eat, you know." She told him but kept giving him a flirty smile. They continued talking and flirting with each others while the others watch them from the other corner.

"They are soooo cute together!" Tomoyo said as she took pictures of Meiling and Mat. Everyone laughed at Tomoyo, she was always the romantic one.

"I think they make a great pair. They're both cocky, confident, they're not afraid of anything. So I think they'll challenge each other which is something Mat has been looking for since forever." Sakura said analyzing the couple. She knew Mat sometimes missed having someone to hold and just love. It had been a while since she had seen him with a serious girlfriend so she was hoping things would work with Meiling.

"She likes him, trust me." Syaoran told the group. "If she didn't she would've gotten rid of him a long time ago. Meiling has always known what she wants, in every aspect of her voice not only with boys."

"Well then, let's hope he sticks around." Eriol said as he looked back at Meiling and Mat who were laughing. "We should all go out on a group date, like with our couples." He said making Tomoyo exited.

"Oh that would be so great! Awesome idea babe!" She said and then gave him a peck on the lips.

"Yeah great idea, except not all of us can go you know." Rika told them disappointed.

"Yeah, Rika and I don't have dates." Sakura said pouting making everyone laugh.

"We'll find something; I have a few friends who would be interested." Eriol eyed Syaoran suggestively so he would make a move but Syaoran just shook his head. It wasn't the right time for him to ask Sakura out.

"Ugh! I am so tired of blind dates Eriol. Thanks for the offer but I think that day I'll just stay home or something." Sakura said sighing.

"I'm up for it! I don't mind blind dates as long as you don't set me up with some jerk or something like that." Rika told him going boy crazy again.

"All right I'll find you some one good, don't worry. But Sakura what about you going with Syaoran, he doesn't have anyone either and you guys get along sometimes. You could go as friends at least." Eriol suggested making Tomoyo grin. It was the perfect plan to start to get those two together, if it wasn't for the murderous look Syaoran was giving him.

"A date with him? With Syaoran?" Sakura asked blushing. It was one thing to flirt around with him but to actually go on a date with him?!

"What? Afraid you'll actually like it?" Syaoran whispered so only she could hear. Sure he wasn't ready to officially ask her out, but this was as friend like Eriol had said, or at least that's what he wanted to make himself think. Sakura turned her face towards him and frowned then smirked.

"No, actually I'm worried that after that you'll fall for me, it tends to happen. And I hate stalkers." She whispered back making him speechless again. She smiled in triumph and turned back to Eriol. "I'll go. I mean it's just as friends and Syaoran and I can go a while without fighting so it should be fun."

"Ok then. Tomorrow." Tomoyo suggested and everyone nodded. "Hey, Meiling, Mat! We're going on a group date tomorrow do you guys want to come?"

"Uhm…sure, I guess. Do you want to go Meiling?" Mat asked her shyly

"Are you asking me to go with you?"

"Well..um… yeah. If you'd like." Mat answerd while scratching his head. He wasn't normally this shy and nervous with girls but there was something about Meiling that made him fell like a high school kid again.

"Pick me up and don't be late." Meiling told him smiling. She was really wxited that she was going out with him at last. She really liked Mat, he was handsome, made her laugh, and he was gentleman every time she had been with him. But he also had his wild side which Meiling was dying to get to know better. She had liked what she had seen on the club and she wanted to see more of it, more of his carefree self. "So where are we going guys?" She asked turning back to the others. This was going to be some fun night they all thought.

* * *

_Hope you guys liked it!!! I'll be working on the date this week since i wont have work but i don't know when it'll be donde since i'm trying to give you guys longer chapter since that is what you're asking for ( I love fics with long chapters so i understand) Anywas take care guys, let me know what you would like for the date and all that stuff!! Much BORICUA love!!!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys! It's been kind of a long time but i have my reasons. I had tons of work from uni, i was going crazy with it plus work. Ugh it's been crazy this past few weeks, not to mention things here in my country aren't that great. I actually had time to finish this because my University went on strike the whole week to support most workers who have lost their jobs and stuff like that. Tomorow we're actually having a National Strike so let's hope everything goes well and nobody gets hurt. So pray for my island Puerto Rico guys cause things aren't going so well. _

_Anyways!!! Here's a longer chapter for you. I'm really trying to make them a bit longer than this but i also want to keep you giuys from waiting. Well i hope you enjoy it!!!_

_

* * *

  
_

"Come on, Tomoyo. It's not even a real date." Said Sakura as she laid on her bed while Tomoyo threw clothes all over her room. They had decided to meet a few hours early in her house so they could get ready for the group date. Plus it gave Tomoyo a chance to dress Sakura up. She was really exited about the fact that Sakura was finally going out with Syaoran even if it wasn't exactly a date but they would have some time together. So to make the plan go smoothly Tomoyo had to make sure Sakura looked great. She had to make sure Syaoran made a move or something.

"Yes it is, Sakura. You have to make a great impression on your first date and you have to make him not want to look at anything or anyone else but you!" Tomoyo said as she kept looking through Sakura's huge closet which was full of clothes she had made.

"It is not a date! And why would I want to get Syaoran's attention? We're just friends and that's what we're going as. Just friends, Tomoyo, nothing else." She tried to convince herself that she actually believed what she was telling Tomoyo, but she knew that somewhere inside her she wanted this to be a real date. She had to admit that she felt a bit nervous since it was her first date and it was with Syaoran, but that also made her feel a bit comfortable. Sakura knew she could be herself around him and just have fun even if it was fighting with him.

"Found it!" Tomoyo yelled from inside her closet making Sakura sit up on her bed so she could see what she had picked out. Tomoyo came out with a green off the shoulder shirt and a jean skirt. "Simple and cute, but tempting in a way. You're showing enough skin to make him want to see more but not too much to look like a ho or something. It is so perfect! Now accessories, let's see what you've got." She said and went over to Sakura's dresser and pulled out a few boxes that held all of Sakura's accessories.

"Why do you want me to hook up with him, Tomoyo? I mean, he can be a real jerk most of the time, especially to me!" She said as she took the shirt Tomoyo had chosen. She really did like the clothes, and it made her blush just thinking about what Syaoran would think when he saw her. 'Ugh, why do I even care what he thinks of me?'

"Oh come on Sakura! You and Syaoran have had good times. Don't think I didn't see you guys dancing around yesterday, and he enjoyed himself that day we were doing the project. Plus Syaoran's hot, even you can't deny that."

"Ugh! Tomoyo! Will you stop? Sure he's hot; I'm not blind… but…" Sakura trailed off, she couldn't keep fighting Tomoyo. She knew her best friend was right, she did have fun when she was with him and she trusted him, she didn't know why but she did. Sakura liked the fact that Syaoran could listen to her and make her feel better about things that brought her down. But she had to admit she didn't really know that much about him, apart from the fact that he was wealthy beyond believe and that he was from China that was about it. "But I don't really know him. He's so guarded. I can't be with someone who can't talk about his problems and doesn't trust me!"

"You know how he is, Sakura. He's slowly opening up, mostly with you. He even laughs when he's with you. You just have to give him some time to open up completely; it may take him more than we think since he's been this way his whole life. You can't expect him to change in just a month. Oh these are great!" Tomoyo pulled out some hoop golden earrings, some golden bracelets and a long necklace. "We still have a few hours until the date so we can eat something and then get you ready."

"And you?" Sakura asked as she got out of the bed following Tomoyo to the kitchen.

"Me too. I have my clothes in the backpack. Eriol and Syaoran are coming in one car to pick us up." She told her as she opened the fridge. "Wasn't your dad arriving today?" She asked.

"Yeah, but he's coming in late. Around midnight I think. Touya's picking him up"

"Well at least you won't have to bother explaining them who you're going out with."

"Ugh. Don't even mention it. At times like this is when I am so glad Touya has his own family." Tomoyo smiled at her and gave her a sandwich. Sakura stayed silent and just picked at her sandwich. Tomoyo stared at her, she knew her best friend and she knew that she was nervous about the date; it was her first after all.

"Why won't you just admit that you actually like him?"

"Cause I don't. We're just friends, and I like things the way they are now."

"Sakura, I've known you since forever. Why do you keep lying to yourself? Liking Syaoran is not a bad thing. He's a nice kid and he likes you, he trusts you and you definitely trust him in some way so why don't you just stop fighting it." Sakura sighed at Tomoyo's words. She knew her cousin was right. She did like him even if she didn't know much about him but that intrigued her even more.

"Why do you always have to be right?" Tomoyo laughed at this and grabbed her hand and brought her back to her room.

"Go take a shower, girl. You'll be fine."

Around an hour later Sakura was sitting in front of her dresser while Tomoyo did her make up. Tomoyo was already dressed but she still had to do her hair and make up.

"Will you hold still? If I mess up I'm gonna have to start all over again!" She told Sakura who was fidgeting a lot. "I've done your make up a million times, Sakura, so I don't know why you're all fidgety. I promised you'll look good and you will!"

"Sorry, it's just that I don't want to be late, I don't want them to have to wait till I'm done. You know me! I'm always late." She said nervously as Tomoyo applied some blush.

"Calm down. You have everything ready and we have time. Okay it's done!" She then turned the chair around so Sakura could look at her make up. She couldn't help but smile at her reflection.

"You are the best! I love it" She looked back at the mirror again and took a closer look at Tomoyo's job. She had some golden eye shadow with black liner making her green eyes pop. And the mascara made her eyelashes seem like they could go on forever. It was a simple look but it made her look even more beautiful.

"Told you, go get dressed while I finish with mine and do my hair."

Sakura went in to the bathroom and started getting dressed. She looked at herself on the mirror and smiled. 'Well not to be cocky or anything, but… girl you still got it' She thought and chuckled a bit. She then combed her hair and started to braid it. When she finished she had a French braid to the side that finished just a bit below the front of her shoulder and her bangs were also to the side. She then put her accessories on and walked out of the bathroom to find Tomoyo still working on her make up.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Sakura asked as she went to her closet to look for some shoes.

"Well there's this carnival just outside of town and Eriol has been wanting to go since forever so I told him it would be a good idea for today." She said as she finished with her make up and then started to brush her hair living it down.

"Okay then flats it is!" Sakura said as she pulled some gold flats to finish her outfit. Then her cell phone began to ring. She knew it was Meiling by the ringtone so she didn't bother looking before answering. "Hey girl"

"Hey! Are you guys ready?" Meiling asked from the other line.

"Yeah, we just finished. Are you?"

"Yeah I'm just waiting for Mat his on his way. Anyway I wanted to let you know that my cousin is going to be there with Eriol in ten. So I'll let you go so I can add some finishing touches. See you there!"

"Ok." With that they hung up. "The boys are going to be here in ten minutes." She told Tomoyo who was putting on her earrings.

"Great! So are you getting nervous?" She asked as she started walking out of the room and down the stairs so she could wait for the boys in the living room.

"Tomoyo! Why would I be nervous I'm going out with a friend, that's it remember?"

"Right. Keep telling yourself that. You don't even believe it, Sakura so will you stop pretending at least with me. I'm your best friend, I know you." Sakura sighed again, it seemed like today that was all she could do. But she knew Tomoyo was right, she could never lie to her and she didn't like it when she tried to.

"Fine. Yeah I'm a little nervous but I'm okay. I'm just hoping today we get along like we did yesterday." At that moment there was a knock on the front door making the girls turn towards it. "Let them in, let me go get my cell I left it in my room." With that she practically ran to her room. She grabbed her cell phone and then looked at herself on the mirror one last time. "Well here goes. Just stay calm girl; it's just Syaoran a good friend and you're just hanging out. Ugh why am I so nervous I never get like this?" With that she took a deep breath and started walking down the stairs.

"So Meiling's still waiting for Mat?" Tomoyo asked Syaoran. She noticed he was fidgeting a little, he had his hands in his pockets but he couldn't stay still.

"Um…yeah he was on his way when we left." He answered simply. 'God why am I so nervous? Sure it's my first date, but it's not really a date we're going as friends.' His train of thought was interrupted when Sakura came down the stairs greeting them with that beautiful smile of hers that could light up the whole room.

"Hey guys! Sorry I made you wait, I left my phone upstairs." She told them. She saw Eriol and Tomoyo nod and then looked over at Syaoran. He didn't move, he was just staring at her, his amber eyes boring into hers. She felt her heart race, but she tried to hide it by smiling at him but there was still a hint of blush on her cheeks.

Syaoran just couldn't tear his eyes away from her. She looked beautiful, even in casual clothes she looked absolutely amazing. And her green shirt just made her eyes stand out more than ever. Her skirt gave him a nice view of her long toned legs. She was just perfect to him. He then looked back at her face and saw her smiling at him so he relaxed and smiled back at her.

"Hey" He greeted her quietly. She walked over to him and looked at him from head to toe. She had to admit, he looked absolutely amazing. This guy was like a model, a Greek God. He was wearing dark jeans with some white and silver Coach sneakers and a white shirt. The shirt wasn't skin tight but tight enough that you could tell he was toned. It was a simple outfit but he made it look really good.

"You look good." She told him blushing.

"Thanks. You look…" He was searching for the right word but couldn't seem to find it so he kept quiet for about a minute. Then he saw the look that passed through Sakura's eyes. She looked sort of disappointed. And then he realized that she was expecting a complement, she was being self conscious. "You look absolutely stunning, Sakura" He finally said surprising her. She looked back at him with wide eyes. But then she blushed again and smiled.

"Thanks." She whispered. The she turned to Eriol and Tomoyo who had watched the whole exchange but tried to hide it. "Let's get going we don't want to keep the others waiting." After that they went over to Syaoran's car and headed towards the fair.

It was about a thirty minute ride to the fair but they enjoyed it listening to music and talking about anything. When they finally arrived, the others were waiting for them on the parking lot.

"About time you got here!" Meiling told them as they got out of the car.

"Oh, like you did any better? You guys got here two minutes ago, Mei." Chiharu said making her glare back at her but Chiharu just stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Where's Rika?" Sakura asked as she looked around for her.

"She called me last night, told me she couldn't make it because she was going to go visit some relatives or something." Tomoyo explained. "She wanted me to tell Eriol to not find her a date or anything until the next time." At this everyone chuckled. They all knew how Rika could be about boys.

"Well then let's go!" Chiharu announced excitedly as she grabbed Yamazaki's hand and started dragging him towards the entrance. Everyone followed behind them chatting away while Sakura and Syaoran stayed a bit behind.

"You okay?" Syaoran asked Sakura. She was too quiet and he knew she was nervous but he wanted her to enjoy herself.

"Yeah, of course. Why do you ask?" She asked looking ahead never making eye contact with him.

"You don't look okay."

Sakura sighed and then looked up at him and gave him a smile. She didn't want to ruin this for him, and she wanted to have fun too. So she knew that she had to put her feelings aside and just enjoy herself. "Sorry. I was just thinking. Anyway, let's go I want to get on some rides!" After that she grabbed his hand and dragged him towards were the others were. He just smiled and let himself be dragged around.

About two hours later the group was sitting around a table while they ate and joked around. The girls all had a few prizes the boys had won for them, while the boys just smiled at the girls' excitement. Eriol had won Tomoyo a huge spotted dog, Yamazaki a bear for Chiharu, Meiling had insisted on a big lion and ofcourse Mat won it for her, Sakura on the other hand had a small yellow bear and a wolf. She had the opportunity to have a big one but she couldn't decide between all of them so she went with two small ones that she had loved.

"Told you I'd win something for you." Syaoran said so only she could hear. They had been arguing the whole time about how he couldn't win anything for her, of course they were just joking around, until he finally came up to a game that he liked and won.

"Don't get cocky now. I'm sure I could've won too." Sakura said smiling and hugging her stuffed animals closer.

She had to admit she was really enjoying herself with Syaoran. He was being a perfect gentleman, even if they argued about random stuff just to joke around, he was also making her laugh which in return would make him smile or smirk and she loved it every time he did. All in all it had turned out to be a great date till now.

"I'm sure you could have, Sakura. But you have to admit I was great at it."

"Oh, shut up. Anyone can throw a ball and knock down some bottles." She said laughing a bit.

"But I looked great doing it. Right?" He said giving her his cocky grin which made her want to smack him in the head and kiss him senseless all at the same time.

"Shut up." She answered blushing but kept smiling at him. He laughed a bit at her reaction and then looked around at the others who were also laughing and talking. He too had to admit that this had turned out to be a great night and the fact that he was with Sakura made it even better.

"Hey guys. There's going to be some fireworks in a bit. Want to go down to the beach so we can see them better?" Yamazaki asked everyone.

They all nodded, specially the girls who were very excited about it. They cleaned up the table and started to make their way towards the beach when a voice called out Sakura's name. She looked around for the voice when someone came crashing on her making her almost fall to the ground.

"Sakura! It really is you" The person said while she hugged Sakura who still didn't have a clue who it was because she couldn't see her face.

"Um… yeah, but I can't breath!" At that the girl let go of her and smiled. When Sakura finally looked up at the person she smiled enthusiastically and squealed at the same time the other girl did. "Rae!" She threw her arms around the girl and both hugged again. The others just stared at them like they had gone crazy.

"Rae! It's been so long! I thought you moved." Sakura said as she let the girl go.

"I did but now I'm back. Dad got a great job here, so we'll be staying for a while or at least we're hoping it lasts." The girl said. Then she looked over at the group and smiled at them. "Hey guys! It's been a long time, especially you Mat. How's life treating you?" The girl asked, obviously she knew the others, but Meiling and Syaoran were still out of the loop, they had never seen this black haired girl with amazing blue eyes.

"Everything's good, Rae. Not much has changed." Mat told her smiling a bit but not with the same excitement as Sakura.

"That's good to know." She said smiling back. Then she looked at the other two she didn't know, a girl who had Mat's arm around her and a guy who was standing behind Sakura. She eyed him from head to toe and had to admit that she absolutely liked what she saw. "And who's this?" She asked referring to them.

Sakura looked back and smiled. "This are our friends, Meiling and Syaoran, they came from Hong Kong and are now studying with us. We also got them into dancing, they're really good."

"Well, nice to meet you." Rae said, but was mostly looking at Syaoran who just stayed without any emotions on his face. He had to admit the girl was beautiful, but there was something about her that he just didn't like. "Anyways, I have to go. I'm meeting some friends so I'll see you soon Sakura, so we can catch up and all that stuff. Take care guys, and nice meeting you Syaoran…Meiling." After that she gave Sakura a hug and left to find her friends.

"That's the last person I thought we would bump into." Tomoyo said making her way near Sakura.

"Yeah. I never thought we would see her again."

"So you're glad she's back?"

"To tell you the truth…I'm not sure. But let's hope things have changed a bit." Sakura said and then looked back at Tomoyo who gave her a reassuring smile.

"Come on girl, the fireworks will start in a few minutes and we need to find a good spot." Sakura laughed and nodded. They all went down to the beach after that and sat near the shore were a lot of couples were also doing the same. They were all with their rightful dates just talking a bit until the fireworks would start.

"So who was that girl?" Syaoran asked Sakura who was sitting next to him looking over at the ocean.

"Rae. We've known each other since childhood. She was with Mat and I in the other group I told you about." She explained still not looking at him.

"So what did you mean when you said that you hoped that things had changed a bit?" He knew there was more to the story and he really wanted to know what it was.

Sakura sighed and closed her eyes. It looked like she wasn't going to answer him, but he knew she was just organizing her thoughts. "Rae and I have been good friends since we were kids, but not all is perfect. We've had a few bumps in the road, if you can call them that. Rae, she's a great dancer, but she always wanted more attention for the things she did and, not to be cocky or anything, I got that attention without even trying. That made her jealous a few times and it got in the way. Everything I wanted she wanted it too and did everything in her power to get it."

"And you call her a friend?" Syaoran asked a bit disgusted at the thought of the way Sakura had described Rae.

"Not everything was bad, Syaoran. She was there for me when no one else was. When we were little I went through some stuff that wasn't easy to deal with and she was there for me all the way, along with Tomoyo and Mat. When Omi was killed we went through it together, but then I closed myself from everyone and she had to move so we just said goodbye and that was it. I didn't want reminders of my times with that group so I just forgot about her and moved on." She explained remembering all those times in the past with Rae and the others. She sometimes missed it, but she knew what she had now was better and she was thankful for it.

Syaoran stayed quiet and looked over at the ocean not knowing what to say. He knew what Sakura meant about the stuff she went through as a kid but he wasn't supposed to know so he couldn't mention anything about it. But this made him realize why Sakura was so fond of Rae, even though she wasn't perfect she had made Sakura feel safe in some ways, so this girl couldn't be all that bad.

"Well…I'm glad you found her again. Maybe things have changed like you said before." He said finally looking at her. Sakura looked over at him and smiled. She liked when he gave her advice, it made her fell kind of important because he was actually listening to her.

"I'm glad too. But I'm also thankful for knew friends, like Meiling…and you." She said making him blush and turn away.

"Me? Why me? All I do is fight with you, and get on your nerves."

"True." She said laughing making him frown a bit at her but he knew she was just playing. "But you also listen to me, and you make me laugh, you make me forget about all the bad things that have happened. You make me so mad, but you make me challenge myself, you make me enjoy myself with small things. And even though you confuse me with your mood swings, I enjoy seeing all of your emotions on your eyes, I enjoy seeing you live. So in a way when I'm with you… everything seems okay." She finished blushing and looked back at the ocean while she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear since the wind was blowing it around.

To say that Syaoran was stunned would be an understatement. He never thought she felt like this when she was with him. It made him want to explode with happiness, but he just smirked at her and took up some courage and brought his arm around her and brought her closer to him making her look up at him in surprise.

"I'm glad I make you feel that way. I like the fact that I'm the one who can make you feel all that at the same time. And I'm also glad I met you, because even though you infuriate me sometimes, you actually make me feel, which is something I'm not use to…but I've grown to like it." He whispered back. Sakura looked at his eyes and could see the sincerity behind his words. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder just as the first fireworks exploded in the sky.

* * *

_Well there it is guys!! I hope you liked it so leave your thoughts on a revew. Tell me what you woild like to happen next and stuff like that.. what you liked what you didn't. Take care!!! Much BORICUA love!!!!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Helloooo guys!!!i'm back again, I didn't want to keep you guys waiting for so long. I don't really know how i finished this so soon with everything that has been going on here. And I've been so busy with homework and filming a short film, let me tell you it's soooo exhausting, but I'm loving it._

_Anyways here is the new chapter, hope you guys like it.!!!

* * *

  
_

The next day Sakura woke up early to the smell of pancakes. She smiled to herself knowing that it was her father making them. She got out of bed and changed into some short jeans and a t-shirt and then went flying down the stairs. What greeted her was her father turned to the stove making more pancakes with his pink apron on. Sakura smiled and went over to him and hugged him.

"You're finally home!" Her father chuckled and then hugged her back.

"Yes I am. I missed you, you know." At this Sakura smiled and looked up at him. She really did miss him as well. She understood that he had to travel a lot because of his job, but she sometimes wanted to spend more time together, especially now that Touya had his own family, so she had to stay alone most of the time.

"I missed you too, Dad. So… pancakes?"

"Yes! I know you love them just when I make them so I decided I owed you."

"You are the best! Chocolate chips pancakes at last! I've missed them and even if Touya tries he always burns them, he's useless in the kitchen."

At this Fujitaka laughed remembering all the times Touya had burned meals while he still lived with them. He then put a plate in front of Sakura filled with pancakes and then gave her some orange juice. He smiled at the amazement that his daughter's eyes held, she was just like a little kid when it came to him spoiling her.

"So how was your date last night?" He asked also taking a few bites of his own breakfast. Sakura blushed, but eventually told him all about it. They were really close, so she never hid anything from him; he was like her best friend. Even though he travelled a lot he did keep up with his daughter's life and with Touya's too, even if he wasn't living with them. He knew he owed them since their mother wasn't around anymore, plus he figured Sakura eventually would need someone open minded to talk to about stuff like this so he always encouraged her to talk to him about anything.

"I had fun, surprisingly." She finished after telling him all about Syaoran and Meiling and the date the night before.

"So you really like this boy?"

This made Sakura blush and she was about to deny it, but then she remembered Syaoran smiling at her and laughing and she knew she couldn't. She was falling for him, and even though it scared her she smiled at the idea of it all.

"I think… I do, but it's complicated, HE's complicated. He can be the most annoying guy and then he turns into this amazing person who listens and you know he'll be there for you in any given situation. But then there's the fact that there's so much about him that I don't know." At this she sighed confused about everything that was happening.

"Well then why don't you ask him? I'm sure it won't hurt. It seems to me that for some reason this boy trusts you, so use that and get to know him better. You don't have anything to lose." Fujitaka said smiling. He knew his daughter and he knew if she liked this boy then he must be special that's why he was so calm about it. He looked at his daughter who was in deep thought and decided it was time to leave her be by herself.

"I'll let you think about that. Anyways I have to get this house ready for tonight since I told your brother to bring his family down for a barbeque, so you could just go over to Tomoyo's and ask her to come, you can even invite Meiling and Syaoran I would like to meet them. Invite the whole gang I don't mind, the more the merrier. " He said laughing a bit

"Thanks Dad! I'll go over to her house and tell her, I'll be back in about an hour or two." With that she took her dishes and cleaned them up, kissed her father on the cheek and then grabbed her sneakers and headed out the door.

"I think it's about time you found someone especial Sakura, I'm glad." Fujitaka whispered to himself and then went back to the kitchen to do the remaining dishes.

* * *

"So… how was last night?" Meiling asked Syaoran who was sitting in the living room watching TV trying to ignore hid cousin.

"Meiling, drop it." He told her getting annoyed. He never liked it when Meiling or anyone else kept asking him about his personal life. There was a reason why it was called personal.

"Come on Syaoran! It's not like I didn't see you with her sitting really close together at the beach, and the way you laughed at her jokes. I know you like her so will you stop pretending?!"

"I don't have anything to tell Meiling, if you saw it then why are you asking?"

"Because…well…I want to know how you felt about it, about Sakura, about everything. Syao… I know you feel something for her, but I know you're also worried about something else." Meiling knew her cousin and she knew there was something he was worried about beside the fact that if Sakura liked him or not. There was always something getting in the way of him showing his true feelings, but she wasn't going to let him get away with it this time

"I mean what is there not to like about her. Sakura is everything you could ask for in a girl. She's smart, funny, beautiful, she challenges you, she never keeps quiet which is great cause she can definitely shut you up, sexy as hell, she can dance her ass of-"

"All right! I get it Meiling! I know all of those things, I'm not blind." Syaoran said infuriated, but he knew Meiling wasn't going to give up just yet so he took a deep breath and tried to relax.

"Well you could've fooled me!" Meiling was really getting tired of her cousin always giving up on what he really wanted and what bothered her most was that he mostly did because of their family. They always had to be perfect so there was no doubt that they had to have nothing but the best and this included who they were associated with.

"Syao… why don't you just give yourself a chance, you don't have anything to lose. We're far away from home, right now we can be who we choose to be not what someone else wants us to be, we make our own decisions. So for once, why don't you follow what your heart tells you not what our family does?"

Syaoran stayed still with his eyes closed and his arms resting on his knees bending forward. He knew that what Meiling was saying was true, but it wasn't so simple. Even though he was away from home, he was still under watch; things for him weren't as simple as they were with Meiling. He had an image to uphold for his family, there was no chance for mistakes.

"Syao…"

"I understand what you're saying, Meiling. But things aren't that simple, our family is not build this way. I'm not build this way. I don't know how to care for someone, to open up to someone, not even my family; I… don't know how to love someone who is not part of our family. Sakura… she deserves the best…and I'm not sure if I'm that someone who should make her happy."

"Why don't you give her a chance to decide she has a say in it too, you know."

"Of course I know! But what's the point? Our family will never approve of her, and that'll just end up hurting her and that's the last thing I want to do!"

"But you don't know that! Maybe they'll make an exception. Syaoran you're going to be the clan leader you should have a say in what your future will be. So will you stop being such a wimp and fight for what you want!"

Syaoran just looked at her frowning. This was something he didn't want to talk about since the beginning because he knew she wouldn't understand no one did. He was sure that he really liked Sakura, but he wasn't going to risk her getting hurt because of something he already knew that could happen. If he could avoid it then he would.

"Forget it Meiling, there's no point in us having this conversation. What happen last night was nothing but two friends hanging out, so just drop it." He said making Meiling want to strangle him and knock some sense into him, but she knew how stubborn he was.

"Fine…for now." She said grumpily and then walked out of the room. She would let it be for now, but when the time was right she would bring it up again and make him see that maybe things with Sakura could go in the right way, and maybe his family would see that this girl had brought Syaoran out his shell and they would approve of her, or at least she was hopping for it.

As Meiling left Syaoran stayed sited on the sofa thinking about everything he had told her. He had thought about it before, but every time he saw Sakura everything seemed different, like he could forget about his life at home, about his duties and just be himself. He felt like he could loose himself with Sakura and that scared the hell out of him. '_How can one person make me feel all of this at the same time?_' He thought annoying himself further. '_I just like her, it's not like I love her or anything. But still she doesn't deserve to get hurt._'

"Ugh! Dammit Meiling!" He whispered while running his hands trough his hair making it messier than before.

* * *

"So… tell me all about it!" Tomoyo squealed as she sat on her bed while Sakura laid on the floor resting.

"Tell you what, Tomoyo?" She asked with he eyes still closed trying to avoid the conversation about the date.

"Oh come on Sakura! It was your first date and I'm your best friend it is so girl code that you tell me all the details about it."

"Girl code? Since when do we have a girl code? You know we're different, we're not like all groups of friends out there… we are way better. And we've never had a girl code." Sakura said trying to direct the conversation in another direction, but she knew that there was no chance for her to win this battle.

"Sakura. Stop stalling and just tell me, you know you'll have to do it eventually."

"Ugh fine! It was good I had a great time. Happy?"

"No! I want details woman! I saw you two together at the beach and he had his arm around you so tell me everything!" Tomoyo said with stars on her eyes. She was even more excited than Sakura last night when Syaoran had put his arm around her.

"You were spying on us!" Sakura said as she sat up from her laying position on the floor.

"I was not…you guys were just in front of us so…you know…I saw." Tomoyo tried to defend herself blushing.

Sakura rolled her eyes but smiled. She knew how Tomoyo was about love and stuff, she was a total girl after all. But she knew that Tomoyo was mostly looking out for her and that she wanted her to find someone who could bring her happiness.

"Fine I'll tell you. We were just talking and stuff. He asked me about Rae and I told him about how we met, how she was when we were dancing together and at first he didn't understand how I could call someone like her a friend, but then I explained that not everything had been bad and stuff like that. And well… then I told him how grateful I was to have you guys and also Meiling and even him…"

"Oh that is so sweet! And what did you tell him so he would put his arm around him?"

"Nothing much. I just thanked him for listening to me that was all." Sakura lied. She hated lying, especially to her best fiend, but she felt like the conversation she had on the beach with Syaoran was just between them. In a way it made it more especial, at least for her.

"Aw he's so cute!" Tomoyo squealed again bringing Sakura out of her thoughts. "Did he ask you out again?"

"Of course not, we're just friends nothing else."

"Girl, please. With the way you tow acted last night there was more than friendship in the air. Sakura, why don't you just go for it?"

"Because I don't know him, Tomoyo! I mean sure I know how he acts around us, but other than that there's nothing else." Sakura said as she started to pace around the room. Every time this subject was brought up she would just get so frustrated. It was hard for her to come to terms with the fact that she liked someone she hardly knew.

"Then get to know him! Even your dad told you to, Sakura. Nothing's stopping you, not even Syoran. All you have to do is ask him about everything, just a normal conversation, it isn't so hard."

"I know it isn't. I just…don't know." Sakura sighed and sat back on the floor and hung her head down like giving up on arguing about all of this.

"Sakura, tell me what you're really afraid of." Tomoyo said encouraging her to tell her the truth.

"What if I really fall for him, Tomoyo?"

"What's so wrong with that?"

"I don't want to lose someone else I love. I'm tired of losing people who are important to me. If I don't fall for him there's no chance of anyone getting hurt!"

"But yourself! You can't live scared that everyone you love will leave you, Sakura. You can't control what happens with each and every one of us. What happened to Aunty was tragic and I can't imagine what it feels like, but it didn't happen because of you. The same with Omi, what happened was an accident you had no control over it. If you keep living with that fear that everyone you hold most dear will be gone then you'll end up alone. Sakura suffering is a part of life, it hurts and makes us want to never see the light of day again, but… in a way it makes us stronger, we learn from it." When Tomoyo finished she sat next to Sakura and put her arm around her making sure that she knew that she wasn't alone.

"I don't think I could handle losing someone else so soon, Tomoyo. You know I'm not that strong."

"Girl what are you talking about. You are the strongest person I know. You've coped with everything so well. You've kept yourself on track, Sakura. You don't know how much we all admire you for your strength."

Tomoyo smiled at Sakura who smiled in return and then they knocked foreheads as a sign of affection.

"Thanks girl." Sakura whispered feeling a lot better.

"Don't even mention it. Just promise me you'll try to get to know him, ok?"

Sakura rolled her eyes again but nodded making Tomoyo squeal again. Sakura laughed, she knew Tomoyo was right about everything she had said, but it just wasn't so simple. She knew she would always be scared of losing someone else. And the thought of losing Syaoran made her heart ache, and that made her fell even more confused. '_This guy is going to drive me nuts before Tomoyo does!_'

"So are you going to invite them to your house" Tomoyo asked as she went over to her walking closet which was more like another room.

"Of course! I want them to meet dad, I don't want them thinking I'm like an orphan or something since no one is ever home."

Tomoyo laughed but kept looking through the many rows of clothes she had. "They saw pictures, I don't think you have to worry about anything. What should I wear?"

"Tomoyo, you're just going over to my house it's not a fashion show or anything. Wear shorts and flats."

"I know but which ones, I want to look good if Eriol is going, I mean I still have to impress my boyfriend even if we have been dating for a long time."

Sakura smiled at her friend. Even after two years of dating, Eriol and Tomoyo were still madly in love. Every time she would see them just hugging and laughing together and kissing she wished she could have someone as special too. She wanted to feel loved and wanted, and then she thought of Syaoran. She wanted him to look at her the same way Eriol did when he saw Tomoyo, like she was the last woman standing on this earth. '_God! I have to stop thinking so much!_'

"You should call Meiling and Syaoran, I'll take of Eriol and the others. Yes, found it!" Tomoyo said as she came out from the closet holding a purple shirt and some jean shorts. "And you should also head home and get ready, I know you want to be comfortable, but you don't want to look like you just got out of bed."

"I do not look like I just got out of bed!" Sakura shrieked. Tomoyo laughed and then went over and took her cell phone so she could call the others, she then walk to her bathroom still looking for the numbers on her cell.

"Go home Sakura! I'll see you later." With that she closed the door to the bathroom and a minute later you could hear her talking with Eriol on the phone, making Sakura sigh.

* * *

A few hours later Sakura was in her room finishing getting ready. She was wearing some white shorts and a yellow tank top. It was simple but she still looked amazing. She went over to her closet and pulled out some white and yellow Airforces and put them to finish her look. Just as she got up from her bed and was making her way to the door she heard her brother come through the front door with Naoko and Ryu. She immediately smiled and ran down the stairs.

"Hey, hey! Where's the fire? Slow it down there kaiju." Touya told her from the kitchen watching her fly down the stairs. She smiled at him and then hugged him which he returned happily. "I missed you too, kaiju."

"Sakura, not kaiju! Get it through that big head of yours." She said smiling and walking towards the back yard were the grill was at. There she saw Kaho and greeted her and then her father holding Ryu. When he saw her instantly his eyes lit up with happiness.

"Aunty Sakura!" Fujitaka laughed and put him on the floor and he immediately ran towards her.

"Baby boy!" She said as she caught him in her arms and lifted him. She started to kiss him all over his face while he laughed.

"Aunty, stop!" He said giggling. Sakura laughed but stopped kissing him so she could hug him properly.

"Give me a kiss, little guy." She told him and he gave him a small innocent peck on the lips. "So…how are you?"

"I'm good! But I'm really hungry and Pops says the food won't be done right now." He said pouting making Sakura laugh.

"Oh, baby. Come on I'll get you a sandwich so you won't be so hungry, but you have to eat when the food's done ok?"

"Yeah! I'm so hungry I could eat a cow." Everyone laughed at this, Ryu always said things that would surprise everyone, he was really smart for a five year old and he was very aware of the things that surrounded him.

Sakura took him to the kitchen and sat him down on the counter and started making the sandwich while he told her about all the things that had been going on while he was at school. Right when she gave him his sandwich the doorbell rang. She knew it was the guys so she took Ryu again and walked towards the door to greet them.

"Hey guys. Come on in." She told the group. They all smiled at her and high five Ryu who giggled at them.

"And who's this cute little guy?" Meiling asked coming in last with Syaoran and Mat who smiled and gave Ryu a kiss on the forehead being his godfather and all.

"I'm Ryu! And you are?" Everyone laughed, he was certainly not shy.

"I'm Meiling, I go to school with Sakura." Meiling said as she gave him her hand so they could shake it and gladly took it saying that it was nice to meet her. He then looked behind Meiling and Sakura followed his gaze. Syaoran was standing there smiling at her; she locked eyes with him and lost herself.

"Are you Meiling's boyfriend?" This brought Sakura and Syaoran out of their own little worlds surprised by the question. Syaoran turned to him and chuckled.

"Nah little man. I'm her cousin I also go to school with Sakura. I'm Syaoran."

"Syao…ran? Well…nice to meet you!" He said giving Syaoran a high five. Sakura giggled at the exchange between those tow. It looked like Ryu would get along well with Syorand and vice versa. She would've never thought Syoran would be one to get along with children, but watching him talk with Ryu proved her wrong.

"Hey Sakura, dad wants to give Ryu something he brought from his trip. Oh hey guys!" Touya said as he walked into the living room. Everyone greeted him, especially Mat, while he took Ryu from Sakura's arm. The he looked over at the two new faces and asked them who they were.

"Sorry. This are Meiling and Syaoran, they moved here from Hong Kong a few months ago. They're in the group with us now. Guys this is my brother Touya."

"Nice to meet you. Anyways we should head outside so you guys can meet Dad and all that stuff."

About an hour later everyone was outside talking and joking around just enjoying themselves, while Fujitaka and Touya grilled some burgers and hot dogs. Sakura was sitting on the floor looking over at the group of people she loved the most and smiled. Right at that moment she felt like the luckiest girl in the whole world for having people like this as her family.

"Hey." She heard someone say from behind her. She turned around and found Syaoran sitting down next to her.

"Hey yourself. Are you enjoying yourself?" She asked smiling. He grinned and nodded.

"I've never been to family reunion like this. I mean I have family reunions and everything but everything is really formal and perfect. But this is so imperfect that just makes it…perfect I guess." He whispered while he looked at Ryu playing around with Mat and Yamazaki.

"What's it like? Having a family were everything has to be so perfect, so controlled?" Sakura asked remembering her conversation with her father and Tomoyo earlier. She had to try too since he clearly showed interest in knowing stuff about her.

Syaoran remained quiet for a while trying to figure out how to answer her question. It wasn't normal for him to talk about his family. To him his private life was just that private, but he felt like he wanted to let Sakura know what it was like, he felt and he knew that he could trust her and that she would understand part of it. She would not pity him.

"It's… tiring I guess. Keeping an image kind of makes you lose sight of who you really want to be. Back home everything is planned out for us, we don't really make decisions for ourselves. It can get frustrating, but when you don't know anything else…you forget that you're being controlled." He finished frowning.

"And now…how do you feel?"

Syoran looked over at her and smiled making her blush. "I feel… free. Like I can be myself, but it's no so simple to just let go and be like you guys. I still have to remember that eventually I will have to go back and take over the family business and take care of everything and everyone. So even if I'm here enjoying myself with you guys I can't just forget who I am back home."

"And that would explain why you can be a cold hearted jerk sometimes." She said smirking, obviously joking around.

"Nah, I'm a cold hearted jerk for other reasons. But you have to admit I have been treating you better."

Sakura rolled her eyes but kept smiling. She knew what he was saying was true; it had been a while since they had a fight. But she also caught what he said before about him being that way because of other reasons. She wanted to know, but she figured that he didn't want to talk about it now; it wasn't the place or the time for it.

"Sakura…I ….its not easy for me to open up to people, but I want you to know that I'm trying. But some things are better left unsaid; my problems are just that, mine and I don't want to drag any of you into them." He explained looking for understanding in her emerald eyes.

Sakura was surprised by the seriousness of his statement, but she completely understood what he meant and she would respect his decisions no matter what.

"We all have problems we need to deal with just by ourselves, so I understand. I may not know completely why you are the way you are, but I'll take whatever you give I wont push you to tell me stuff you don't want to. But I want you to know that no matter what I'm here if you ever need help or just someone to listen." She reassured him.

"Syaoran! Come and play with us!" Said an over exited Ryu as he ran towards them.

Syaoran smiled and turned towards Sakura kind of asking permission to go with the others. She giggled and nodded.

"Come on little guy, let's see what you've got." He said as he ran towards Ryu making him run the other way laughing.

"Well I see someone has a thing for the new guy." Kaho said as she took the place Syaoran had been occupying.

"Seems like Ryu really likes him."

"Well yeah, but I wasn't talking about him you know."

Sakura stayed still for a minute forgetting how to breathe. Had she been that obvious? And if Kaho knew it would only be a matter of time until Touya would find out.

"I wont tell him, don't worry. I know how he can get so I'll cover you."

Sakura turned towards Kaho and smiled nervously. She knew that Kaho could keep a secret; she had been there for a long time and no matter what she would always listen. And best of all, everything that they talked about stayed between them, Touya never found out unless Sakura told him herself.

"Am I really that obvious?" She asked Kaho who smiled and shook her head.

"No. Or at least when you're not together one might not notice, but I did see you and I've known you since you were younger so I know how you act when you're nervous." True to her word Kaho had always known when something was bothering Sakura. Since Sakura's mom had died, she understood Sakura sometimes needed a woman figure in her life apart from her friends of course, but just someone who could give her a different outlook on life. Kaho had made it clear that she didn't want to take Nadeshiko's, Sakura's mom, place, she was more like the older sister she never had and Sakura was grateful for it.

"Well as long as Touya doesn't notice all is good." Sakura said sighing in relief.

"Well he will find out eventually if it turns into something more than a friendship. And besides he seems like a good kid plus he's hot! I think you have great taste." At this both girls laughed. "You'll be fine, girl. You always have. And when it comes to your brother you know he's just being his over protective self, but I can handle that. Go and have some fun with your friends don't worry about if you're obvious or not."

"You're the best, Kaho. Thanks!" She said as she got up. She then went over to were Meiling and Tomoyo were talking and laughing.

"So you noticed too?" Fujitaka asked Kaho as he gave her a glass of soda. She just smiled and nodded and then looked over at Syaoran who was playing around with Ryu and the guys.

"I think, if it leads somewhere, that they'll be good for each other. He looks like a nice kid even if he doesn't show much emotion, but when I saw him with Sakura he looked so relax so at peace. He reminds me of Touya in a way."

"Yes he does have similarities with Touya, that's why I also think they would work out together. I think they could bring out the best in each other, and that Sakura could eventually brake through his walls. And maybe he can bring her some confidence back; maybe she can learn that not everyone you love will leave you." Fujitaka said hoping for the best. He knew his daughter was afraid to love for fear of losing that person, but he could see that she really liked this kid. So he was hoping for the best, for both of them.

"All we can do is hope that all goes well." He whispered while he smiled at the group of people in his house. He was thankful that this entire group of people had been brought into his chidrens life. They had made everything better in their life. They had created a new family and he was thankful for everything each and one of them had done.

'_Things are going well so let's keep hoping it stays like this, huh Nadeshiko'_ He thought as he smiled.

* * *

_Well that's it for now. Hope you guys liked it. I don't know when i'll be able to update since I haven't even started on the next chapter so i coul use some ideas. Take care!!! Let me know what you think!!!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello!!! I'm so sorry for taking so long in updating but school was very stressful for finals and work didn't help. But i hope you guys had great Christmas vacations! Anyways here you guys have the next chapter. i'm already working on the next one so You don't have to wait so much!!!_

* * *

Eventually the semester was coming to an end so the kids would have their Christmas break. The whole gang was getting ready for final exams and then thinking of ideas to party up after. Everyone was excited about spending this Christmas together, and even more with Meiling and Syaoran joining the traditions.

"Ugh! Can we please stop studying for a while? My brain can't take it anymore!" Sakura exclaimed as she threw her books all over the floor and lay down. They were all sitting in the dance studio doing some studying for their final exam which was the next day. They were all tired since they had been at it since morning and it was now about five o clock.

"Sakura! Come on we have to ace this last exam, girl."

"Tomoyo, we've been at it for almost six hours straight. I need a break, please!" Sakura whined.

"Let's just take a break, Tomoyo. One hour won't hurt us, besides I'm hungry." Chiharu said as she took her cell phone out so she could call for some delivery. After that everyone agreed and put the books aside and just chatted until the food would get there.

Sakura went over to the stereo and put some music on so she could relax for a while. It had been some time since she had dance because of finals taking most of it. She stretched a bit and then Ne-Yo's _Mad _came out of the speakers. Not loud enough to disturb the others but just enough for her to tune them out. She then started dancing mixing some ballet with contemporary moves and eventually adding some turns and leaps. Sometime during the middle of the song she felt someone grabbing her hand and spinning her perfectly.

When Sakura opened her eyes she was face to face with Syaoran who was grinning at her. She grinned back and started dancing with him. Now he had no trouble following her. Since the day of the barbeque at her house they had become extremely close and they had learned how to read each others movements from dancing together all the time. Even though they still fought all the time, it was more teasing than anything else.

Syaoran followed Sakura step by step. They looked incredibly sexy dancing together. When they finished dancing Syaoran ended up behind Sakura with his hand holding her by the waist and she had one arm around his neck while they both looked at each other breathing heavily.

"That felt good." Sakura whispered while smiling at him. He smiled back and rested his head on her shoulder while still holding her waist, but a little bit tighter and bringing her closer to him.

"Yeah, it did. It's been a while since we've danced." He whispered back still resting his head on her.

"You've improved! You're getting really good Syao…" At this he chuckled and looked at her getting lost in her emerald eyes.

"I had a great teacher." He said making her blush. Even though they got along great now, she still got surprised every time Syaoran let his guard down and said something nice or cute that made her want to jump him. It was just so out of character for him, but she noticed that this side of him only came out when they were alone; he wasn't like this with the others.

"Hey guys! Food's here!" Rika yelled from the other side of the studio as she took the bags of food and set them on a desk.

Syaoran sighed and again rested his head on Sakura's shoulder. Every time he had a moment with her they would get interrupted. He hated it. Even though he wasn't sure yet if he was willing to be in a relationship with her he had admitted to himself that he really did like her. So he hesitantly let her go while she turned around to face him. She smiled at him and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, before Yamazaki leaves us without anything." She told him while dragging him over to the others.

"Hey! I heard that!" Yamazaki yelled with his mouth full making everyone laugh.

"So, are you guys going back to Hong Kong for a while on Christmas or what?" Rika asked Meiling.

"Well Aunty Yelan wanted us to go back for a week. She called a few days ago and said that she wanted us to spend Christmas at a vacation house she has in the mountains and then we can spend new years back here." She explained.

"Bummer! We wanted to spend Christmas together!" Chiharu whined.

"Well… we can!" Meiling said excitedly looking back at Syaoran who just sat resting against the wall grinning. "Aunty said she wanted to meet our friends. She was really surprised when she heard about Syaoran making new friends not to mention how surprisd she was when I told her he was dancing, she almost choked!"

"Wait, wait, wait! So you're saying that you want to take us, all of us, to China? To a house Syaoran owns? All of us?" Yamazaki asked again trying to figure out what Meiling was saying.

"Yeah all of you! You don't have to pay for anything since we'll be flying on a private plane and well we have everything taken care of back home." She explained.

"That is so cool! When do we leave?" Rika asked all giddy already. Everyone laughed and kept talking about how everything was going to go down for this trip.

"So what do you think, Saks? Think your dad will let you go?" Tomoyo asked as she stepped away from the other so she could talk privately with Sakura for a minute.

"Yeah, dad is going to another expedition so I don't think he'll mind, but Touya… now that's another story. I think I'll tell Kaho about it and I'll tell Touya that I'm going over to Meiling's or something. I have to leave Syaoran completely out of the picture or I will never hear the end of it." She said sighing as she thought of her brother. She absolutely loved her brother to death but sometimes he was jus too overprotective.

"Knowing him, he'll probably go ballistic if he knows its Syaoran's house, so go with the story about Meiling and maybe you should take Mat with you too, he knows how to deal with Touya also." Tomyo suggested.

"That sounds like a good plan. I'll have to talk to Mat later then, when we have everything settled for the trip."

"I can't wait! It's going to be so great spending Christmas all of us together. Oh and I have to take my cameras! I can get so much footage of Mat and Meiling, and of you and Syaoran-"

"Tomoyo! There's nothing for you to film about Syaoran and I! There's nothing going on." Sakura said but she couldn't stop blushing.

"Right, right. Whatever you say, girl. But at sometime you're going to have to stop fighting it. Maybe this trip we'll make you guys see how much you like each other, I think it'll be good for you guys. So keep an open mind will you."

"Ugh… let's just go back to studying Tomoyo." Sakura rolled her eyes but smiled at her best friend. She really did hope that something good would come out of this trip. She knew she had become really close with Syaoran lately, but she didn't know how he saw her. If it was just as a good friend or something else, either way she really wanted to know where she was standing with him.

* * *

The next day as everyone was leaving the classrooms excited about finishing with the exams, Sakura was over at her locker leaving some books.

"Finally! Christmas break!" Meiling squealed as she appeared next to Sakura along with Tomoyo who was holding her video camera.

"You can say that again, girl! Vacations at last." Sakura exclaimed while closing her locker.

"So, are you ready to tell Touya about our trip?" Tomoyo asked as she zoomed in on Sakura's face making her roll her eyes and sigh.

"I'm never ready to tell Touya anything, you know that. I'm just glad Mat is coming with me and that Kaho will be there to deal with him. I have backup so even though he won't be happy it'll be harder for him to say no."

"But are you sure he won't say no? I mean we're leaving in two days, and you absolutely have to go with us!" Meiling said making her best puppy dog eyes. Sakura laughed and started walking towards the school entrance while adjusting her winter jacket.

"It'll be fine. Have some faith, girls! I've handled Touya before, so don't worry I'll call you tonight to let you guys know how it went"

"She has to go! I mean the whole reason I decided to ask Aunty if you guys could come with us is so Syaoran could spend Christmas with her."

"Don't worry. Touya might be overprotective and everything, but he could never say no to Sakura. Everything will go as planned you'll see." Tomoyo reassured Meiling while putting her camera back in her backpack.

Sakura was walking home while she thought of how to tell Touya about the trip. She had thought about it many times and she knew he would throw a fit about it, but she wanted to tell him in a way that the fit wouldn't be so big. She was so entranced in her thinking that she didn't hear her name being called out until someone grabbed her wrist and turned her around.

Sakura gasped surprised at the sudden intrusion, but was met with a pair of amber eyes with twinkling mischief in them. "Syaoran! Don't do that!" She said as she swatted his arm making him chuckle.

"I was calling your name; it's not my fault you're always in your own little world."

"Shut up" She said smiling and then started walking again with him by her side. "So what's up?

"Not much. I just wanted to know if you had already talked to your brother about the trip."

He saw her bite her lip and already knew the answer. One thing he had learned about her was the fact that every time she was nervous about something she would bite her lips. He found it extremely cute and at times incredibly sexy. He wanted to be the one to bite those pouty lips he always thought blushing.

"I'm going to take that as a no. Sakura we're leaving in two days!"

"I know! Don't put more pressure on me. I already have to deal with my brother I don't need you to make things harder, Syao."

They kept walking towards Sakura's house talking about her dinner tonight with her brother and about how Mat could come in handy. When they reached her house she invited him to go in but he said he had a lot of things to settle before the trip.

"Look, 'Kura, I don't mean to put more pressure on you or anything but… I…I really want you to come with us." He told her while he scratched the back of his head nervously without looking at her. Sakura blushed and smiled a bit to herself. He had said _he_ wanted her to come.

"Don't worry about it; I'm not going to miss it. It's our first Christmas together… um…well…together as in a group." She corrected as she watched Syaoran nodding while he blushed. "And…well… I promise I won't be the one to ruin it. So go home do everything you have to do and I'll call later tonight to let you know how it went, ok?"

Syaoran couldn't help but smile at her. He really was hoping that she would come on this trip. He wanted her to know what his home was like and his family. Even if that scared him a bit since his family was different in so many ways. But the truth was that he was excited about having Sakura over at his house back in the mountains. He wanted to show her everything from the views, to the frozen lake, everything.

"Alright. I'll talk to you later then. And good luck with your bro."

Sakura smiled and waved at him goodbye as he started walking the other way. She then went in and started for her room to see what she was going to wear for dinner tonight. She was walking towards the stairs when she noticed her father was in the kitchen.

"Dad? What are you doing here so early?"

"Oh, I was taking care of some things before I leave for my next expedition. Are you going over to your brother's tonight?" He asked as he started putting away some dishes he had been washing. Sakura walked over to the counter and hopped up on it so she could sit.

"Yeah. Um…Dad, you don't mind if I spend Christmas with my friends, right?"

"No, of course I don't mind. I won't be here unfortunately so I won't stop you from having fun with them; I won't have you sitting here all alone on Christmas."

"Well…you see… the thing is…" She hesitated a bit. Even though she knew her father wouldn't say no she knew he would start asking about it. And that meant he would ask about Syaoran.

Fujitaka noticed his daughter trying to tell him something so he went over to the counter and stood beside her and smiled. "Come out with it, baby. You know I won't say no."

Sakura couldn't help but smile. She sometimes forgot how well her father knew her. "Well Meiling and Syaoran asked us to go to Hong Kong with them for Christmas. Syaroan's family has a house in the mountains so they wanted the whole group to spend it with them."

"Hong Kong, huh? Well…I don't see why not" He saw Sakura's eyes light up and her smile widening. "But you have to let me know the phone number, where the house is and you have to wait for my call on Christmas day so you can open my present, deal?"

"Deal! Thanks Dad, you're the best."

"Now you just have to tell Touya about it. And he won't be to happy to know you'll be spending Christmas away and not to mention it'll be at a boy's house." Fujitaka mentioned knowing his son would blow up if he knew Sakura would be staying at Syaoran's. He had no problem with it because he knew the others would go, plus he thought it would be good for her to get out and see something outside of Tomoeda. And if in the process she could get closer to Syaoran even better.

"Don't worry I have it all figured out…I think" She hopped down and hugged her dad. "I'm going to get ready; I don't want to leave Mat waiting for me when he gets here."

She went upstairs leaving her father to do the remaining dishes. When she got to her room she went over to her closet and picked out her clothes and threw them on the bed. "Well… let's get this show on the road then." She said as she pulled her hair up and walked towards the bathroom so she could shower.

About an hour later she was walking towards Mat's car so they could head down to Touyas's house. "Are you nervous?" Mat asked her as he drove.

"A bit, you know how he can get. But I already called Kaho and told her about it so she'll calm him down if he starts making a scene or something."

"Which we know he'll do. It wouldn't be Touya if he didn't. But don't worry I've got your back." Mat joked as he smiled at her making her laugh a bit.

"So how are things between you and Meiling?"

"Well, they're going well…I think"

"You think? How can you not know? You guys have been going out for a few months now and you still have doubts?"

"No! Of course not. There are no doubts on my mind. I know I like her and that I would like to have a real relationship with her, but it's kind of hard sometimes I mean I don't even know if she's going back to Hong Kong or something. There are a lot of things to think about before we take the next step."

Sakura thought about what Mat had just said and realized they were kind of in the same position. She didn't want to tell Syaoran how she felt because she was scared that he would eventually have to leave. She didn't want to fall for him and end up alone again. She guessed this was what was stopping Mat from asking Meiling to be his girlfriend.

"I know that's what's stopping you from being with him, Kura" Sakura turned her head towards Mat surprised. It was like he could read her mind. "Don't try to deny it, you know I know you like the back of my hand. You're like my little sister, girl, so I have to look out for you. Obviously I've seen how you two look at each other and I know there's more than friendship in mind."

Sakura sighed. She didn't think it was that obvious but apparently it was. Everyone thought there was something going on between them, but of course not Sakura or Syaoran. "I'm scared, Mat. I mean I fall for him and then he'll leave. It's like you said I don't know how long he'll be in Tomoeda. Unlike Meiling, he is going to be leader of his clan, whatever that means. So he has like a million responsibilities that of course are so important. Much more important than some girl he met while he was taking a break."

"Sakura, I'm sure you're more than just some girl to him. And I know you're scared because of what has happened in the past but you have to let it go. Neither your mom nor Omi would've liked to see you keeping your feelings to yourself. Sometimes you just have to takes some risks and hope for the best."

Sakura sighed again. She knew Mat was right just like she knew Tomoyo was right too. But she was scared of losing someone dear to her again. Even if she didn't love Syaoran, love was a big word, she knew he was important to her. He had become her best friend in a weird sort of way, even with all the fighting.

"Ugh! I hate boys." She finally said getting frustrated. Mat couldn't help but laugh. He knew Sakura would eventually figure out that she had to stop hiding her feelings for Syaoran, she always did come to her senses she just needed some time to analyze things.

A few minutes later they finally arrived at Touya's house. It was already decorated with a few lights and through the window you could see the huge Christmas tree.

Sakura and Mat stepped out of the car and looked at each other nervously. I t was hard to imagine what to expect when it came to talking with Touya. He always had a different reaction but it was never a simple yes.

"It's now or never, kid" Mat told her giving her an encouraging smile.

Sakura couldn't help but sigh again, it seemed like she had been doing a lot of that lately. She then started walking towards the house where an over excited Ryu greeted her having been looking out the window when they arrived.

"Aunty!" He squealed as he ran towards her making Sakura laugh. At least when she was with Ryu she could relax.

"Hey baby! How are you?" Sakura asked as she picked him up and hugged him. Ryu smiled and told her he was fine and then started a story about what he had been doing in school. Sakura just kept smiling and then went in the house to greet her brother and Kaho.

After talking and greeting each other for a few minutes everyone sat around the table to eat. They were all talking happily, but Kaho would sometimes throw a suggestive glance towards Sakura as if telling her to get a move on, but Sakura would just look away nervously. That's when Kaho decided to take matter into her own hands.

"So, what are you guys doing for Christmas break?" Sakura started coughing since she had almost spit out her drink when she heard Kaho's question. Everyone looked at her wondering if she was ok but she just waved her hand at them to let them know she was fine.

"Well, actually I'm going to Hong Kong with Meiling for about a week and then I'll be back for New Years." Mat explained letting the door open in the conversation so Sakura to come in anytime she wanted and tell Touya that she was going too.

"Meiling? You're still going out with her?" Touya asked to which Mat nodded. "Well that's good man. It's about time you found someone."

"What about you Sakura? What are your plans for the holidays?" Kaho asked glancing at Sakura again.

"Um…well…you know. I'm…" She started nervously but couldn't seem to get it out.

"Come out with it, monster." Touya said setting his fork down so he could look at her. Sakura did the same but didn't meet his gaze.

"Well, the thing is…that…well…Meiling sort of invited me to go too." She whispered.

"Wouldn't you be kinda chaperoning?" Touya asked as he went back to his dinner.

"Not really. I mean she didn't invite just me. She invited the whole gang and well…"

"Oh now I see. So everyone's going and you're here to sort of ask me about it, right" Touya said getting the picture now.

"Well yeah. I always spend Christmas at home with you guys, but I really want to go." Sakura said finally looking at Touya. He was still calm, but she knew something would make him explode sooner or later.

"Any boys going?" Bingo. And there it was the age old question.

"Well just the guys, Eriol and Yamazaki and of course Mat already told you he was going"

"And the brat?"

"Brat? What brat?" Sakura asked confused. Touya had never referred to any of her friends like that so she really had no idea who he was talking about.

"The Chinese brat, Syaoran I think was his name."

"Yes that is his name so use it! He's not a brat and he's my friend so treat him with some respect." Sakura told him scolding. But Touya wouldn't back down. He knew the kid had the hots for Sakura. He had seen the way he looked at his baby sister the day of the barbeque and he didn't like it one bit.

"Is he going or not, Sakura?"

"Of course he's going, he's Meiling's cousin so obviously it's his family too."

"You're not going." And there it was what everyone was waiting for. Kaho took Ryu and carried him over to his room so he wouldn't hear her husband and sister in law fighting. After a few minutes she came back and cleared the dishes out of the table. She knew she would have to step in sooner or later and it was best if there was nothing in the middle that could get broken or something.

"What do you mean I'm not going?" Sakura asked ready to counter her brother.

"Just that. You'll spend Christmas with us here and then you'll see you're friends on new years."

"Look, Touya I didn't come here to ask for your permission to go I came here so you would know were I was going that's all."

Touya got up from his chair and started walking towards the living room. "You are not going and that's it."

Sakura could feel her blood boiling. This was the side she hated about her brother. He was so overprotective that he forgot he had no right to tell her what to do. "Give me one good reason for me not to go."

"Because it's Christmas. It's a holiday to spend with the family not in another country with people you don't even know."

"Oh please Touya how many times didn't you spend Christmas with your friends and dad never said anything and neither did I. And I know who I'm going with, and you know them as well."

"Touya, babe she's right. I mean you spent a few Christmases with my family before we were even dating and your dad never said no. Besides she's going with her friends, friends she has known since she was a little girl. Not to mention Mat will be going." Kaho said finally stepping in so the fight wouldn't last long. She knew even if Touya said no Sakura would go, but the girl would go sad and angry because of him and that is exactly what Kaho was trying to prevent.

"Yeah man. I'll be there watching over her you know I always do." Mat said as he walked to stand beside Sakura.

"I don't care she is not going specially if that brat is going"

"Syaoran! And what has he got to do with anything?" Sakura blushed a bit but tried to hide it. Apparently her brother thought that there was something going on between them, just like everyone else.

"I don't like the way he looks at you! Look I don't need to tell you what I don't like about the kid so we can just drop the conversation. You're just not going. You'll se your friends later."

"Ugh! You're are so stupid sometimes. I can't stand you when you get like this. Syaoran is just my friend, nothing more nothing less! I don't care if you agree or not I'm going anyway, dad already said I could so that's what matters." With that Sakura stormed off outside so she could relax and have some fresh air. She needed it to clear her mind from her brothers' stupidity.

"You're just driving her away you know that don't you?" Kaho asked as she leaned against the wall while she watched her husband pace around the living room.

"I'm protecting her!"

"From what? From living? From having some fun? Please, Touya you don't even believe what you're saying." Mat added. He was sitting on the floor also leaning against the wall watching his best friend rant. "Sakura has never needed any protection. And most certainly not from us. She has seen more than any of us put together. Believe it or not man, she can take care of herself; she has been doing it since your mom died."

"Touya, it's not like she's leaving forever or something. She's just going on a trip with her friends, that's all. That one of her friends seems to like her, well you're just going to have to deal with it. Sakura is a beautiful girl, so guys will obviously fall for her." Kaho said as she hugged him so he would calm down.

"I know that, Kaho. It's just…" Touya trailed off thinking about how to put his thoughts into words without insulting the brat as he called him.

"You saw the way he looked at her." Mat said knowing his friend quite well.

"Yeah…"

"And it's the same way you looked at Kaho when you fell for her and that scares you because you know this could be the one kid that can win 'Kura's heart."

Touya remained silent confirming that what Mat had said was exactly what he was thinking. He had seen the way Syaoran and Sakura acted together and he was scared of losing his baby sister.

"She's not a little girl anymore, babe. You have to accept the fact that Sakura has a life apart from her family. She's almost eighteen Touya. So if you want to stay in her life on good terms then you have to let her go and I don't mean just on this trip."

Touya sighed and hugged his wife. She was always right. No matter how much he tried he couldn't protect Sakura from everything. The night Omi died had been his second reminder of that, the death of his mother being the first one.

"Fine, she has my permission, but you have to look out for her. If you see that brat trying to make a wrong move or any move at all you stop it." He told Mat who just smiled and nodded. "I guess I better go talk to her then." After that he walked out leaving Mat and Kaho to smile and high five each other.

Touya went outside and found Sakura sitting on the front porch holding her jacket tightly so she could keep warm. "You know it's warmer inside." He said trying to break the tension, but Sakura didn't answer. He decided to sit next to her but even then she didn't look at him so he sighed. "I'm sorry. I know I can be a real jerk sometimes but you have to understand you're my baby sister and I have to look out for you. And I don't feel comfortable with you spending time with the brat-"

"Syaoran!" She said still frowning.

"Whatever. I don't like the way he looks at you because I know he has other interests in you, you may not see it now but you'll get it eventually. But I don't have a choice do I? You'll still go no matter what I say."

"Yes. I'm still going."

"Well then I don't want to be the one to ruin you're trip so…it's ok with me. You can go to China and spend Christmas with your friends, but you have to promise you'll call to let me know how everything is going and New Years we'll spend it at home."

Sakura didn't say anything for a few minutes. She wanted to still be mad at him for always over reacting, but he always made it so hard for her. "Fine. But I'll call only when I get there to let you know I got there fine and on Christmas day. I won't be calling every five minutes so you can check up on me."

Touya debated with it, but he knew he had to cave. Kaho was right, it was time for him to start letting her go.

* * *

_Well there it is for now. Not much Sakura/Syaoran but i promise in later chapters things will start getting better for them. Anyways let me know what you would like to happen while they're on vacation. Much love people and I hope this new year brings all of you many blessings!!!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey people! Yes i'm alive! I am so sorry for the delay, but I sort of lost interest there for a while. So i'll see what I can come up with after this._

_Hope you enjoy it!  
_

* * *

"So, are you surprised that your brother agreed?" Syaoran asked Sakura who was sitting next to him on a private plane on their way to China. He looked at her and could see how exited she was by the way she kept smiling and looking out the window.

"Well, yeah! It's not every day he gives in to what I want. Of course he had to take the long road to the yes part but eventually he got there. I think he's just scared of me living, of growing up."

"But you have to, eventually. It's not like you're going to live your whole life with your dad. I mean he left, why can't you?"

"I'm his baby sister, Syao. And with the things that have happened in my life…Well he just wants to protect me from everything, but I think his finally realizing that he can't that he has to let me go. Plus it doesn't help him knowing that you'll be there." She said giggling making Syaoran blush.

"What do I have to do with anything?"

"Well let's see…you're a boy! Touya doesn't like any boy near me. He likes Mat because he's like part of the family and Eriol because he's with Tomoyo. But you're new to him and here I am going to a different place to your house with your family. Not to mention the fact that he seems to think you're interested in me in some other way besides friendship."

At this Syaoran had to swallow hard and keep himself in check so she wouldn't notice how nervous he was getting. So he decided to play it cool and just grinned at her making her blush a bit. After that they talked about his home and everyone talked abut how exited they were about spending Christmas together.

A few hours later they were stepping out of a huge limo and staring at an amazing mansion in the mountains covered all around with snow. Meiling and Syaoran just smiled at their friends faces.

"Wow! Man this place is awesome! All of this is yours?" Yamazaki asked making Syaoran laugh.

"Yeah. And some of the land further behind. There we can snowboard, skate and stuff like that." At that Yamazaki was in heaven and everyone laughed at his starry expression. "Come on guys let me show you to your rooms so that you can meet the family later on."

Sakura and Tomoyo stayed behind getting their bags out of the car while the others started walking towards the mansion. "It's amazing, Saks! This place is so big and beautiful, don't you think?"

"Yeah! It seems like it was taken out of a dream or something. And all the snow around it makes it even better." Sakura answered as she looked back at the house smiling.

"Now's your chance to get to know him truly, you know." Tomoyo told her grinning. She knew Syaoran was very happy about Sakura making it, so she had to push her friend a little so that this week something would start to develop between them.

"Don't start, girl. Let's just enjoy our time here and let things be what they may. So stop thinking up a plan or anything to push us together."

"You take the fun out of everything!" Tomoyo said pouting making Sakura laugh. A minute later Meiling came back to get them and show them to their rooms.

The girls had decided to room together so Sakura ended up with Meiling and Tomoyo, aRika and Chiharu were in the room across. Down the hall the boys decided to get their own rooms since there were so many of them.

"So where's your family, Meiling?" Sakura asked as she unpacked her clothes.

"Well Aunty Yelan should be here in about an hour or two, Wei went to get her. And the others should get here tomorrow."

"Who are the others exactly?" Tomoyo asked.

"Syaoran's sisters and their families. You should prepare yourselves; they can be kind of…clingy sometimes." She said with a shudder. Just thinking about Syaoran's sisters made Meiling want to be in a whole different country. Sure they were family, but it could get ugly from time to time.

"Sounds like they don't have much in common then." Sakura said making Meiling chuckle.

"They're worlds apart! But they love each other, Syaoran may not show it much, but when it comes to family… well he'll do just about anything to make them happy. I mean look at what he did for me. He went to a whole 'nother country, a new school, new people all so I wouldn't be alone. And I'm just his cousin."

"You are not just his cousin, Mei. You're his friend also, he trusts you." Sakura told her. Meiling smiled knowing that she may be right. Even if Syaoran didn't say or show it she knew she was special to him. He wouldn't move just for anyone.

"Hey guys, we're going to check out the area and stuff wanna come?" Yamazaki asked popping his head through the doorway. The girls smiled excitedly and nodded.

A while later they were all just fooling around in the snow. All you could hear was the sound of laughter as they ran around and threw each other in the snow.

"Mat! Put me down!" Meiling laughed as he had her over his shoulder running around.

"And what are you going to do if I don't?"

"You know I can hurt you, boy. So don't mess with me! Don't you dare throw me in the snow!" She said as she saw all of his intentions in hi eyes. Mat just smirked and started spinning around with her still over his shoulder. He could hear her shrieking and he just laughed. Next thing Meiling knew she was thrown on the snow with Mat laughing on top of her.

"You dropped me! I can't believe you!" She said trying to sound angry but the smile on her face gave her away which only made Mat laugh harder.

"Hey, I took the fall with you. That's gotta count for something. I mean I just showed you I won't leave you alone even in the toughest times."

Meiling couldn't help but blush at his statement. She smiled and leaned up and gave him a peck on the lips. "You better." She whispered making him smile back and give her another kiss.

"Hey, you two! Are you done making out?" Yamazaki asked while throwing snow at them and making the others laugh.

"Man! You sure know how to ruin a moment don't you. Should be giving some love to your own girlfriend, don't you think?" Mat said as he picked Meiling up.

"Dude you're right. Chiharu, baby, come over here and give me some love!" He yelled as he ran towards Chiharu who started to run away laughing.

"I think this will be the most interesting Christmas for my family." Syaoran said as he sat in the snow next to Sakura who was smiling at Yamazaki and the others.

"There's never a dull moment when you have Yamazaki around. You should know that by now."

"I know but I've never seen him this excited and hyper." This made Sakura laugh as she once again looked towards Yamazaki who was having a snow ball fight with Eriol.

"He gets like this every winter. He loves snow and Christmas. You have to see him when his opening presents, it's like watching a five year old. I think that's something I will always love about Yamazaki. He doesn't care about what anyone thinks of him, he's just…happy."

"He shares that happiness with everyone else doesn't he?"

"Yamazaki will do anything in his power to make everyone as equally happy as he is. He's always been like that; I don't think anything can make him change his mind about the importance of his friends and family." Sakura smiled remembering all the times she had been feeling down about something and how it was usually Yamazaki who would come and make her smile and forget about everything. "I feel blessed to have someone like him by my side."

Syaoran looked at her and smiled. The way she looked right now was just peaceful to him. She looked so grateful for her friends that he started to wonder if she felt like that about him too. Just then Sakura looked back at him and gave him a heart stopping smile.

"I'm blessed to have all of you. Unfortunately for me you come with the package." At this he laughed. Syaoran knew she was joking, but he was happy to know she thought of him with the same importance as the others.

"You're not the only one who's suffering the consequences, you know. I have to deal with you and your craziness every single day."

"Oh shut up! You know you love my craziness." She said as she pulled his beanie over his eyes making him chuckle. "So, what are we to expect when your family gets here?"

Syaoran pulled his beanie back to where it belonged and then stayed silent as if thinking how to answer Sakura. It wasn't every day that he brought friends over to meet his family so he really didn't know what to expect, well at least not from his mother.

"Well my sisters are sort of like Yamazaki, they can get a little bit over excited." Sakura laughed, she remembered Meiling's warning and the face she had when she told them.

"So we've been told."

"Don't get us wrong they are wonderful, but they just don't know when to… back off I guess. Then there's mom, who should be getting here soon. She's…" He kept looking for words on how to describe his mother without scaring Sakura but it wasn't easy. "Well mom can be kind of scary. She's always serious, but she's just been raised that way since she's the clan leader right now. She doesn't show too much emotion, so don't get offended or anything if you don't see her smiling or laughing, it's just not normal."

"Well she reminds me of someone we all know. I wonder who?" She said while tapping her chin as is in a thinking manner.

"Shut up. At least I smile!" He defended himself.

"Yeah, right! A smirk is not the same as a smile, Li. You're always so serious, so stoic."

"I'm not always serious."

"Says the guy whose trademark is his frown. You're known around the school because you're always so serious, Syao." She said giggling which only made Syaoran frown even more but he was blushing.

"No one has to know what I'm feeling other than myself, and well now you guys. My life and what I'm feeling isn't anybodies business. I was raised to not show anything, emotions are a weakness to the Elder, especially if you're to be the clan leader. Were taught to deal with our own problems, we don't need anything or anyone else, other than family of course." He explained trying to make her understand why he was always so quiet or closed out from everyone else.

Sakura stayed silent for a while trying to understand what he had told her. She understood that his family was all about tradition, but she didn't understand how you could raise a kid telling him that he doesn't need anyone. If this was what he believed now she could never imagine what his childhood was like. Apparently it had been extremely different from hers.

"Sakura, I know you don't understand, but it's just the way my family is built. We have to put up an image for the world. My family is well known, so the public doesn't need to know about our private affairs. I can't afford to let loose like my sisters and Meiling because I have the public eye on me at all times, I have to take care of the clan one day and take care of the family business. Everything has to be perfect for the Elders, there's no room for error or drama or anything like that."

"That's why Meiling was sent away." Sakura whispered looking over at Meiling who was laughing around with Mat and the others.

"Yeah. But she has a chance to have a more normal life if you can say that. She doesn't need the Elders approval for everything. Like her love life. Mat doesn't need to go and meet with them, as long as he understands that our family is a bit complicated and strict he'll be alright, but knowing Meiling she'll just try to be as far away as possible."

Syaoran was glad that at least Meiling had found someone good. Mat was the right guy for her, he could definitely handle her.

"And you? Do you have the same liberty in choosing who you want to be with?" Sakura whispered not looking at him.

"No." He whispered as well. Sakura was expecting him to continue but he just got up and offered her his hand to help her up. "Come on, mom should be arriving soon. We have to get ready, especially you."

"What do you mean especially me?" She asked as she took his hand and he pulled her up. When she looked up she was so close to him she could feel his breath on her face.

At first Syaoran just stayed quiet mesmerized by her emerald eyes but then he remembered the conversation they were just having and snapped out of it and gave her a smirk.

"Because you my dear friend look like a mad woman, and if my mom sees you like that she'll throw you out for sure! I mean it's not like you can do much about it, but-" Next thing Syaoran knew he had snow all over his face. He wiped it off to see Sakura holding her stomach from laughing so hard.

"That's what happens when you call a girl a mad woman, jerk. That'll teach how to treat a girl right." She said smiling and then started to walk away towards the others leaving a grinning Syaoran behind.

About half an hour later they were all cleaned up sitting in the large living room waiting for Syaoran's mom to arrive. They had all tried to look their best but still in a warm casual way since they didn't want her to know them by what they weren't.

"So do you think I look presentable enough?" Sakura asked as she tapped Syaoran on the back so he would turn around and could look at her. When he saw her his eyes widened for just a few seconds because of how beautiful she looked yet so casual.

She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans with some warm gray boots over them; she also had a white long sleeve shirt. Her hair was up in a ponytail with her bangs almost covering her eyes, and her ears were adorned by some beautiful hoop silver earrings.

"Well?" She asked grinning at Syaoran who had been caught staring at her. He recovered and gave her a grin to match her own.

"Not half bad, you can clean up nicely when you want to." He said but of course he was thinking that she looked absolutely stunning. It amazed him how she could wear something so simple and could still look as beautiful as she did right now.

Sakura came a little closer to him and lifted her hand to move a stray hair from his eyes. "You might be saying that, but your eyes say something completely different." She whispered still grinning. After that she left to join the others who were chatting away next to the fire place in some couches. Syaoran couldn't help but blush a bit at her forwardness, but then he just smirked and walked towards the others.

"Dude I'm starving! We haven't eaten since the plane." Yamazaki said just as his stomach started growling making everyone laugh.

"We'll eat when Aunty Yelan gets here. Dinner should be ready in a few minutes anyway. Miss Sienna has been working on it since we got here." Meiling told them.

"Who's Miss Sienna?" Rika asked.

"Well Miss Sienna has been working for the family for years. She was our nanny when we were younger and she was also the cook. But since she's like family we always bring her with us on vacations along with her family. She insists in cooking even when we're here." Meiling explained, not a minute later the heard the front door opening.

"Kids! Miss Yelan is here!" Wei announced as he came to the living room with luggage in his hands.

Right behind him came a beautiful woman who put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile. "Thank you Wei. You can put my things in my room and then you're free to do as you wish." She told him.

"Thank you Miss. I'll tell Miss Sienna that you have arrived so that dinner can be served." After that he took her bags and went upstairs leaving the kids with Syaoran's mother. "Well you all must be Xiao Lang's new friends."

At this Syaoran stood closer to his mother a bit stiff and started introducing everyone.

"Um…right, so…this here is Eriol, Tomoyo, Yamazaki, Chiharu, Rika, Mat and Sakura. We all go to the same school back at Tomoeda except for Mat he's a few years older than us." Yelan nodded and gave a small smile.

"Well it's nice to meet you all and to see you again Meiling. You kids make yourselves at home. I'll be in my room freshening up for dinner; it should be served in a few minutes."

Everyone smiled at her and nodded. Yelan then left and went upstairs just as a woman around her fifties came out of the kitchen cleaning her hands on her apron.

"Well kids come on over to the dinning room dinner will be served as soon as Miss Yelan comes down."

"Thanks Miss Sienna we'll be right there." Syaoran told her smiling making her smile back at him.

"Boy. how many times have I told you that to you kids I am not Miss Sienna?" She said while putting her hands on her waist but her smile never living her face.

"Guess you'll have to keep reminding him Mama!" Meiling said as she went up to the woman and gave her a hug. Syaoran gave a smirk and walked up to the woman and then opened his arms.

"Get in here!" Miss Sienna laughed and gave him a tight hug making everyone laugh. It wasn't every day that they saw the serious Syaoran turn into a softie.

"You've gotten so big Xiao Lang! But still as handsome as ever!" She said while patting his cheek making him blush. "Now, now! Will you introduce me to your little friends or what? It's not every day that you bring company over!"

"Hehe…well you know me…So that over there with the glasses is Eriol and the girl standing next to him is his girlfriend Tomoyo. The other one who can't stop smiling over there is Yamazaki, you tow will get along great he loves food. Next to him is his girlfriend Chiharu and her best friend Rika. And that hideous thing with the auburn hair is Sakura-"

"Hey! I am not hideous! You should know what hideous is, you have to look at it every day every time you look at a mirror, jerk!"

Miss Sienna started laughing at their exchange. "Look out Xiao Lang she's a feisty one." At this Sakura blushed with embarrassment, but the woman just walked up to her and gave her a hug. "Don't you listen to him, dear. You are absolutely beautiful and if he can't see it, well he must be blind!"

Sakura had to laugh. This woman was so charming that she couldn't help but feel warmth with her around.

"Get use to it mama. They're always fighting and teaching each other." Meiling warned making the woman laugh and Syaoran and Sakura blush. "Anyways ma, I want you to meet my boyfriend, Mat."

"Boyfriend? Well look at you boy! You sure know how to pick them Mei, he's so handsome." Everyone laughed at Mat since he was blushing and scratching his head shyly. "Well, I am glad that you are all here. You can all call me mama none of that Miss Sienna nonsense, do you all hear me?"

"Yes!" Everyone answered smiling.

"Well then come on. Miss Yelan should be down any minute now and you can all eat."

A few minutes later they were all eating the wonderful food Miss Sienna had prepared for them, while chatting a bit with each other without making to much noise since they were sort of nervous with Yelan there. Sure she had introduced herself and had told them to go on as if she wasn't there, but with the way Syaoran was all serious they knew they couldn't go like they usually did. Everyone was surprised when Yelan finally spoke asking what they all wanted to do after they graduated.

"Well I would like to go into business management." Eriol answered after no one seem like they wanted to be the first.

"Sounds promising. I majored in business management when I was your age. Where would you like to go study?" Yelan asked him interested.

"I'm really not sure yet. I applied to a couple of universities, some near home others abroad, but I don't really know which draws my attention the most yet."

"Well if you ever have any questions about it, be sure to ask me. I would be happy to help you decide and guide you." She said smiling. She then looked over to Tomoyo who was sitting next to Eriol as if asking the same question.

"I'll be designing clothes after I leave school. I'm very into fashion, filming and photography so I'll probably do a minor in one of the lasts ones, but fashion is my number one." She explained excited. Every time Tomoyo talked about fashion or clothes it was like candy for a little kid, it was her passion and Yelan could tell.

"Sounds like you're really sure about everything you want to do. I would love to see your designs some day, Tomoyo." Tomoyo couldn't help her smile and nodded excitedly. "What about you Sakura? What would you like to do when you leave school?"

"Well…I'm not entirely sure yet. I mean my biggest passion is dancing, but I don't now if I would like to make it a career. I like many things so I don't really know on what to decide yet. And I'm also modeling for Tomoyo so I can get by with my tuiton and stuff like that." She said giving Yelan a nervous smile.

"I see. But if your passion is dancing why not continue with it? You can be a dance major and do a minor in something else, don't you think?"

"Yes I've thought of that, but I dance as a way to get away, to forget everything surrounding me. When I'm dancing it's just me and music, everything else is gone for a while. If I decide to major in it, it would be something I'm required to do. I think it would take away from it, it would take away that emotion that I get every time I'm at the studio."

Everyone could see in Sakura's eyes how much she loved dancing and how important it had become. It was her way of escaping all the pain she had endured. Even Yelan had to smile with a bit of admiration in her eyes. The passion Sakura showed over something like dancing gave the girl a sense of pride, she was not ashamed of her feelings and Yelan found that she respected that. She might not tell Sakura or really show her, but she liked the girl's spirit. She then looked over at her son who she had noticed looking at Sakura several times since dinner had started. He was smiling. It was strange to see him give such a genuine smile to someone who was not part of the family and even then he rarely smiled at them. She could see the admiration in his eyes and the way Sakura blushed but smiled back at him.

_Seems like my boy is growing up after all. _She thought while smiling and moving on to the others. _I hope he knows what he's getting himself into if he decides to go on with it..._

_

* * *

Well i know it's not to long and maybe there's not too much romance. Maybe i'll rerwite some stuff later but i just wanted you guys to know that I'm still alive. Hope you guys liked it, let me know what you think and if I should continue it. Much love Take care!  
_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey guys! Yes I'm alive! I'm finishing finals so i'll be able to write more often and finally i have inspiration to keep going. Anyways i hope you guys enjoy this chapter_. _Oh and by the way Sakura's dress, i was imagining it like Emma Watson's People Tree 2010 campaign.(.) _

* * *

Syaoran found himself in his mother study after dinner while she asked about his time in Tomoeda. He was feeling a bit uncomfortable since he knew she wasn't asking in a motherly way, but instead in a way so she would know if he had messed up anything.

"Everything is fine mother. We go to school, hang out with them for a while and then back to the mansion, nothing more nothing less." He explained to her.

"And what about this dancing Meiling told me about? She said you joined in with the others as well."

Syaoran couldn't help but sigh. Meiling just couldn't keep her mouth shut sometimes. "She's right. They wanted me to try it so that I could spend more time with them and try to fit in. So I did, but it hasn't interfered with my martial arts training or my studies. It is just…a hobby I guess."

"I see. And this girl, Sakura?"

At this Syaoran stiffened a bit but tried to hide it. He was a master at covering up his emotions, after all he was taught since he was a child how to do it so others couldn't read him. But his mother always knew how to get past his many barriers.

"What about her?"He asked her without looking at her.

"Xiao Lang, I saw the way you looked at her. It may not be obvious to her, but you are my son I know you more than you think." She said gently, surprising him since Yelan always talked to him like she was closing a business deal or something.

"The way I look at her? She's just my friend, mother."He lied making Yelan chuckle.

"Right, just a friend. Look Xiao Lang, I can understand why you would lie, but I also understand why you would like her, I mean she is after all a beautiful young girl and she seems smart too. But I also want to remind you about the Elders. They will not tolerate anything but a Chinese girl and you know it."

"I know mother! You don't have to remind me every time we see each other." He was getting upset just thinking about all the rules his family had. All of them were so stupid to him now, but he wasn't about to argue with his mother about them. There was no point in doing so.

"Xiao Lang…I don't want you to get hurt, but I also want you to be happy. If you think it is worth it I will stand by you, but in the end The Elders have the last word." Yelan got up from her seat and walked over to the door about to leave when she turned around and looked back at Syaoran who stood still looking the other way. "For what it's worth I think she seems like a wonderful girl, but…I'm not sure she could handle this family and what we bring along."

Syaoran didn't move. He heard the door close and he just closed his eyes thinking about his mothers words. In a way she was right. The Elders would have the last word about who he was going to end up with, but he also wanted to decide for himself. Syaoran didn't want some Chinese girl who only wanted to marry him for his status. Even if he didn't say it aloud he wanted to feel love for that someone who he would end up with.

The only girl he had found who didn't care about who he was or his money or anything like that was standing right outside. She had changed him so much in just a couple of months. She had made him human, not just some heartless robot like he was before moving. And he liked it; he liked the fact that she made him feel something other than emptiness. But Syaoran also knew that bringing Sakura into his family would be hard. His life was full of rules and Sakura was so free, it didn't seem fair to take her away from all of that.

_"Why don't you give her a chance to decide she has a say in it too, you know."_

Meiling's words also ran through his mind. It all confused him, but he knew his cousin was also right. He couldn't decide anything if he didn't know how Sakura felt.

He turned back towards the door. His friends were waiting for him outside. That's what he should be worried about right now, his friend and how they were expecting the best Christmas ever.

_I'll worry about all this when the time comes. Right now I'll just have__ some real fun. _

The whole gang was sitting in the living room near the fire place all in their pajamas laughing and telling stories about past Christmases. When Sayoran came back they all looked at him with a worried look but smiled all the same making him smirk a little.

"Everything alright, Syao?" Meiling asked with a knowing look.

"Yeah everything is fine. She just wanted to tell me that my sisters will be arriving tomorrow night and to make sure you all feel welcome and all that stuff."He said as he sat down in one of the couches next to Sakura.

"That's really nice of her!" Tomoyo said who was sitting on the other couch snuggled up with Eriol.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Yamazaki asked.

"Well I was thinking I could take you guys snowboarding or skiing or something."Syaoran suggested. At this Yamazaki's eyes lit up like a five year old.

"Awesome!" He answer back making everyone laugh.

"You sure know how to please him!" Sakura whispered while offering him a part of her blanket so they could share like everyone else. Syaoran blushed a bit at the thought of sharing the blanket with Sakura which meant that he would have to sit close to her so they could both fit. After looking at her for a minute he accepted and got a bit closer to her and under the blanket.

"Yamazaki is easy to please, he likes everything!" He said making Sakura laugh.

"He'd make the perfect girlfriend for you!"

"And how would you know that? You don't even know what I like."

"You don't even know what you like, Syao! That's why Yamazaki would be perfect, he agrees with you all the time and he likes just about everything there is in this planet." She said giggling making Syaoran chuckle.

"I don't like people who agree with everything I say. Especially in girls. I like a girl who knows how to stand her ground and can fight with me, it's more interesting." He said looking at her with a twinkle in his eyes that Sakura couldn't understand what it meant, but it made her blush.

"Sakura, we're going the mall tomorrow while the boys go snowboarding. We're going to do last minute Christmas shopping, are you coming with?" Tomoyo asked her.

"Um… Yeah sure I guess. I think I have all of my gifts, but it'll be fun to have some time for us girls without these boys bothering us!"

"Hey! Who you calling boys, little girl? We are men!" Mat said while he walked up to Sakura and threw her over his shoulder making everyone laugh.

"Mat I don't think that carrying makes you a man I mean, come on, I'm in awesome shape! Ryu can carry me!" She said laughing.

"Oh really? Really? Come here, girl!"" He said as he put her on the floor and started tickling her knowing that was Sakura's weakness. As soon as he started you could hear Sakura's laughter all over the living room making the others laugh along.

"Mat! Stop!" Sakura said laughing trying to catch her breath but Mat wouldn't stop.

"Admit that we are men and I'll let you go."

"Haha! You told me never to lie to you! Aaah! Mat, stop! Meiling…haha...Stop him!" Sakura was all red from laughing so hard Tomoyo took that chance to take their first Christmas picture in which you could see Sakura on the floor laughing and Mat on top of her and everyone else laughing at them.

The next morning everyone was up early. The boys got ready to go snowboarding while the girls went shopping until the rest of Syaoran's family got there.

"So what did you get Mat?" Tomoyo asked Meiling while they all walked around the mall.

"Well I got him a silver watch. Sakura said that he had been wanting to get one but couldn't afford it yet." She said as she showed Tomoyo the watch.

"Wow! It looks expensive! But I think it's the perfect gift. Not to personal, but clear enough to let him know that you do care about him. I mean I wouldn't buy a watch like that for just anyone."

"Yeah that's what Sakura said. She helped me pick it out while you were with Chiharu buying her gifts."

"Mat will love it! Trust me." Sakura said excited. "He'll love anything from you really, but he's been looking for a good watch for a while now, he's very picky about things like that."

"Then how do you know he'll like this one?"

"Meiling, I've known Mat practically my whole life, I know him like I know myself. Besides he was looking at a similar one the other day, but this one is way better. Not to mention he'll love anything that comes from you girl! So stop worrying, he'll love it!"

"I'm just kinda nervous since it's our first holyday together. And I mean I really like him. I've never felt this for someone else." She said blushing.

"Girl you're on your way to being in love! This is so great I have to take so many pictures and tape every single moment…"Tomoyo went on and on while Sakura just giggled at Meiling's face.

"Relax, she does that to every single one of us. Just pretend she's not there. She has like a million pictures and dvds on Chiharu and Yamazaki, it's kinda disturbing."

"Hey I heard that! They love the fact that they have so many pictures so shut up. And don't even think you're off the hook cause I'm getting dirt on you and Syaoran."

"Will you ever give up on that? There's nothing going on between me and Syaoran."

"Yet!" Meiling and Tomoyo said at the same time making Sakura sigh and laugh at them.

"Let's go, we have to get ready before the rest of your family gets here."She said while dragging the two girls so they could look for Chiharu and Rika and go home.

Back at the mansion the boys were getting everything ready for the rest of the family. They had been snowboarding all morning and doing all sort of guy stuff as they called it, but then Yelan told them to get the house ready and there was no arguing about it. Seeing Syaoran obey his mother's every beck and call was different for the guys. They were used to seeing Syaoran be very independent and doing everything his way, even though most of the time he was just sitting around alone or just practicing his martial arts, but seeing him not argue about anything like they usually saw him with Sakura was a rare sight.

"Damn! I'm so tired! I can't clean anymore."Yamazaki said as he threw himself on the carpeted floor that he had been vacuuming minutes ago.

"Man, you're not the only one. I can leave without seeing another vacuum in my life or a duster." Mat said from the couch where he was laying.

Syaoran chuckled a bit. He knew they were tired, but he was used to this he always had to clean during the holydays to get the house ready for the rest of the family and any other guests that may come.

"Come on guys, we have to get ready. Do we have to dress formal or something Syaoran?"Eriol asked.

"Nah, anything is fine as long as you look decent. It's just my sisters and their families. Once they get here everything will be kinda frantic, for lack of a better word. So be as comfortable as possible."

"Guys! We're home!" Meiling yelled as they entered through the main door with tons of bags.

"I thought you guys were just doing some last minute Christmas shopping, this looks like you bought half the mall!" Yamazaki said as he took Chiharu's bags to help her.

"Oh, shut up you! There is no such thing as too much shopping." Chiharu told him.

"I hear you sister! Now come on guys help us with this so we can get ready we don't want to be late!" Rika said while handing some bags to Mat who was already trying to handle Meiling's.

"Do we have to dress formal, Syaoran?"Sakura asked.

"Um…no not really just something that looks good but you're still comfortable in. It's just greeting them and then we have dinner like yesterday and then we just do whatever we want."

"Oh ok then. Well I'll see you later then I have to go see what I'm going to wear. Don't want the rest of your family thinking I'm a mad woman right?"

Syaoran laughed remembering his joke the day before. "You're good at making miracles happen." It was a compliment within a joke so she just smirked at him and poked him in the chest before going upstairs to change.

About an hour later Syaoran was downstairs wearing some dark jeans, a black sweater with a white shirt underneath and some white sneakers, waiting for his sisters to arrive. "Hey man! You ok? You look a bit nervous there."Mat said as he came down the stairs already dressed very similar to Syaoran but without the sweater.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that my sisters can be sort of a handful sometimes."

"Don't worry, man, we all have pesky siblings or cousins. Mine's Sakura."

"Hey I heard that, jerk!"Sakura said looking like she was mad as she came down the stairs making Mat laugh. Syaoran couldn't help but stare at her. She was wearing a simple gray and white sleeveless dress that came down to a bit above her knees with a small belt around her waist also with black tights and black boots. She had her hair half up with her bangs to the front and a small amount of makeup. To Syaoran she looked simply perfect. It was his favorite outfit so far, she just looked absolutely amazing.

"You know you can be a little annoying sometimes, Saks."

"Oh please! You can be even more annoying, with your whole over protectiveness and stuff, and even worse when you get together with Touya."She said smiling at him making him smile back remembering all the stuff they had gone through. They really did love each other like siblings and there was nothing that could come between that. "Now, go get your girlfriend before the rest of her family gets here and she's still in the shower or something."

At that Mat laughed and went upstairs as he was told to look for Meiling and tell her to step it up. Sakura turned around and looked at Syaoran who was still mesmerized by her. She couldn't help but blush at the way he was looking at her, and the fact that she found him looking amazing didn't help the situation. "Um…you ok there?" She asked shyly without looking at him.

"Oh…um…yeah I-I'm fine. You look…um…"

"Is it too casual or something? I could change if…"

"No!"He all but yelled. "I mean…damn…Sakura you look…" He ran a frustrated hand through his messy hair and sighed. He had to be honest with her, there was no way he could lie to her about this one. So he looked at her straight in the eye, grabbed her hand and pulled her a bit closer to him. "Stunning wouldn't do you justice right now."

Sakura couldn't help but blush even more at his words. Being so close to him and his words…it was just perfect. She looked down and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled still blushing. "I thought you were going to tell me I looked like a freak or something, stunning is something new for you."

Syaoran scratched his head nervously but still held her hand with the other one. "If I have to be completely honest with you…" He then looked at her and brought her even closer before whispering. "Even when you're all messed up from dancing, when you're angry at me and yelling, when you're laughing your heart out… to me…you look absolutely beautiful, always."

Sakura's eyes were wide with shock. Never would she expect Syaoran Li to tell her something like that. Sure they were best friends, but she never thought that he saw her like that, to that extent. After a few seconds she forced herself to breathe seeing as Syaorans was kind of shying away for her lack of response. So she gave him a small smile while grabbing his sweater with the other hand he wasn't holding and bringing him a bit closer.

"You really do know how to complement a girl, don't you?"She said looking down at her hand.

Syaoran gave a nervous laugh and then brought his forehead down to hers. "Not really, Saks. Just you."

Sakura smiled. She couldn't believe this was happening just because of a simple dress here she was hearing Syaoran tell her things she could only dream of hearing. If she had any doubt before about really liking him, they had all banished at that moment.

She knew she was scared of getting hurt and of him leaving her, but right now, that very moment she decided she didn't care. She wanted to live again; she wanted to experience love for the first time. She didn't really know if Syaoran saw her as something more other than a best friend, he hadn't exactly come out and said it, but she was willing to find out.

"Now that is definitely a sight I thought I would never see."Said a sweet voice startling both teens and making them let go of each other blushing. "My little Xiao Lang finally has set his eyes on a girl. I knew from the moment I saw her that she was special."

"Ma! What are you talking about? Sakura…she's my best friend…and…th-there's nothing going on between us."Syaoran said scratching the back of his head nervously, but he couldn't fool his nanny. She had after all raised him.

"Boy please! You don't have to lie to me I won't tell your mother or anyone else for that matter. So hush up and go get your friends, Wei called he'll be here in about fifteen minutes. I'll take Sakura if you don't mind I need a little help in the kitchen." Both nodded at Miss Sienna and without looking at each other did as they were told.

"Come on, Sakura. I need a little help with dessert." She took Sakura to the kitchen and gave her an apron and some brownie mix. "Put on that apron, we don't want to ruin your pretty dress, now do we?" She said smiling knowingly which made Sakura laugh.

"You're the boss Miss Sienna!"

"What is that Miss Sienna nonsense? I told you kids, Mama. Just because I didn't raise you doesn't make you less important. Any friend of my little boy is like family to me. And from what I can see you're very special to him, so you are even more obligated than anyone else to call me Mama."

Again Sakura had to laugh. This woman was amazing to her. She felt like she could really trust her, like she could be her own mother figure. And for a while the hole Sakura felt during the holydays because of her mother's absence wasn't so big anymore.

"Mama, we're just friends. He told you. I am not anymore special to him than the others."She said as she continued to mix the brownie batter.

"Oh and you believe him? I see the way he looks at you, Sakura, and trust me that is not the way a best friend looks at another best friend. Xiao Lang is very stoic most of the time, but I saw you last night and right now, you bring out a side of him most of only hoped for." Mama went up to her and got the bowl from her and put it aside before grabbing Sakura's face gently. "You may not see it now, my dear girl, but eventually he will let you know. I know you care for him like he cares for you, that is why I know you are special. This family is very complicated, but I know you'll make it, I have faith that you will."

Sakura couldn't help but be confused at Miss Sienna's last statement. Syaoran had said the same thing, but still she hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary except their never ending responsibilities.

"Can I be honest with you?" Sakura asked to which Sienna nodded at her. "I…really do like him. You're the first person I've told out right. I do like him as more than a friend, but he's always so serious, and I don't really know all that much about his family, we're always fighting for stupid things. But at the same time, I love it when I can make him laugh, which is not very often but when he does I can't help but laugh with him. I love it when he talks to me, and listens to me, his dedication to his family and us. But…"

"But what, my dear girl? How can there be a but after everything you've just said?"

"I'm scared."Sakura whispered.

"Of what?"

"A lot of things. I mean, he has to leave eventually to come back here. And I completely understand that, this is his home. But what if…" She trailed off. She was too scared to say it aloud.

"If you fall in love with him and then he leaves you?" The lack of response from Sakura only confirmed Miss Sienna's suspicions. "Sakura, I understand your fear of being hurt, but trust me when I tell you that Syaoran will do everything in his power not to hurt you. He hasn't told you he likes you, because he is also afraid, afraid of hurting you and I'm sure that's what he is trying to avoid most of all. But I think that if you both don't try this, you'll regret it for the rest of your life. Love is a wonderful thing, my girl. Specially your first love. Sure it can sometimes hurt and break us, but it can also make us live. I can see in your eyes that you have suffered throughout your life, and that is what makes you so scared. But I can assure you, if something is worth everything in this world is love."

Every word Sakura heard from Miss Sienna was everything she imagined her mother telling her. So she really couldn't help a few tears escaping her eyes before she hugged the old woman tightly. "Thank you. You really are the best."

"Well of course I am! Now you dry those tears before you ruin your pretty make up. We have to finish these brownies before those four crazy girls and their families get here. These will be the last minutes before chaos erupts in this house!"

* * *

_Sooooo let me know what you guys think! Hope you liked it! Peace!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey guys i'm back! Sorry for the wait but at least it's a bit longer than the last one. anyways hope you enjoy!_

* * *

After Miss sienna and Sakura got done with dessert they heard the door open and someone yelling hello along with chatter and the sound of others coming inside the house.

"Oh those most be the girls! Come on Sakura!"Miss Sienna said a she made her way out of the kitchen with Sakura. As soon as the girls saw her they ran over to her squealing to give her a big hug.

"Mama! Oh it's been so long"

"We've missed you so much!"

"You have no idea how much!"

"It's like we haven't seen you for like a year or so and it's only been a few months."

Miss Sienna had to laugh. She was used to all the girls talking at the same time so she knew what to expect. "My girls I have missed you too! I am so glad you made it safely." She said giving each of them a proper hug. Then she remembered Sakura standing behind her and motion for her to come forward so he could introduce her. "Now now, girls. This is one of Syaoran's new friends. This is Sakura."

"Oh…"

"My…"

"God!"

"You are so cute!"The four of them squealed. Sakura blushed and laughed nervously. So these were Syaoran's sisters. Who would've thought that they would be completely different from him, like galaxies apart different.

"Um… Hi. Nice to meet you." She said bowing a little in respect which only made the girl squeal even more.

"You are so adorable. You don't have to be so formal with us, please."

"You are so beautiful!"

"Please tell me my stupid brother has done something smart for a change and made you his girlfriend."

"Hey! I heard that!"Syaoran said frowning as he came down the stairs with the rest of the gang.

"Xiao Lang."They all squealed while running towards him to hug him which made Syaoran blush in embarrassment.

"Baby brother we've missed you so much!"

"Girls, let him breathe we have guests."Yelan said as she also came down the stairs.

"Mother! It's nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you girls too, now let Syaoran and Meiling introduce you to our guests and please behave."

"Yes mother."They all said at the same time, but smiling.

"Well cuz, this is the gang. Right here we have the lovely Tomoyo and her boyfriend Eriol."Meiling started which made Tomoyo and Eriol give a little wave saying hello. "This is Yamazaki and his girlfriend Chiharu and her best friend Rika. And most importantly, this is hot guy over here is my boyfriend Mat."

"What!"

"Boyfriend?"

"And what a boyfriend!"

"Meiling he's hot!"

Everyone laughed seeing as Mat couldn't be any redder from embarrassment. Meiling grabbed his hand and gave it gentle squeeze to let him know that the worst was over. "Trust me, I know! Oh, and you already met Sakura over there. She's Tomoyo's best friend and like a little sister to Mat since they grew up together. And yes, we all think like you girls, Syaoran should make a move, you should see the way they fight and then just act as if nothing happened it's the cutest, dumb thing you'll ever see."

"Meiling!"Sakura and Syaoran said at the same time then they looked at each other blushing with embarrassment which of course only made the girls squeal even more.

"Ok, enough with the squealing please!" Syaoran said getting a little annoyed. "So this, as you already know, are my sisters Fanren, Fuutie, Feimei and Sheifa."

"Hey don't forget us!"Said a young man as he came through the door carrying some suitcases along with Wei and another guy.

"Yeah man, just cause we're stuck carrying everything doesn't give you the right to forget about us."Said the other one.

Syaora smirked and gave each of them a small hug. "Sorry, these are my brothers in law Tien and Kenchin. Tien is married to Fanren and Kenchin to Sheifa."

Everyone greeted them with small waves and hellos just as a little girl came running through the door. "Uncle Xiao!" She said with excitement as she leapt into Syaoran's arms.

"Now, I knew someone was missing."Syaoran said as he gave the little girl a kiss and a hug making her giggle.

"I missed you Uncle Xiao!"

"I missed you too baby. Now come on, I want you to meet my new friends. They're really cool you'll really like them. So guys this little girl right here is the Li family youngest member. This is my niece Yueliang. Say hi, babe."

Yueliang smiled shyly resting her head on her uncle's shoulder and then gave a small hi to everyone which only made them go aw.

"All right! Now that the introductions are done let's get settled so you can all eat, what do you think?"Miss Sienna said making everyone agree.

Sakura couldn't help herself when she saw Yueliang so she walked over to Syaoran who was still carrying the small girl. Syaoran saw her coming over and smiled. He figured Sakura got a little reminder of Ryu when she saw his niece.

"Yue, you see that hideous thing coming toward us, that's Sakura."He said making Sakura frown at him.

"Shut up! That's not what you were saying earlier remember?"She whispered so only he could hear even though everyone had already scattered getting ready for dinner. "Hi there, baby girl. I'm Sakura one of your uncle's friends." She said smiling down at the little girl.

Yueliang gave Sakura a big smile. "You're really pretty, miss. Are you going to be my new Auntie?"

"Well, aren't you hanging out to much with your mom? Yue, Sakura is my best friend and you don't really ask those kinds of questions. Maybe Sakura has a boyfriend already or maybe she doesn't like me like that, but that is a private matter ok?"

"Yeah, ok. Can I go now with Miss Sienna and eat?"

Syaoran nodded and put her down on the floor so she could go with the others. He looked over at Sakura who was smiling at him. "What?"

"So, there is a girl in your life." Syaoran couldn't help but grin at her. He knew when it came down to his niece he was whipped.

"Yeah, the only one who brings out the best in me and can make me do whatever she wants. But don't tell anyone, they'll think I'm a big softy which I'm not."

"Right, sure you're not. Come on mister grouchy let's go eat I'm starving!"

"You're always starving Sakura you're just as bad as Yamazaki. You have to watch out you don't gain a few pounds and start looking all flabby or something."He said while poking her side.

"Hey jerk! I'll have you know I'm in way better shape than you, and if I gain a few pounds I'll be thankful I don't want to look all boney my whole life you know." She finished by walking past him towards the dinner table without another word. Syaoran just smirked knowing they would be back to normal in a few minutes, besides he liked to get a rise out of her.

After dinner, in which everyone got to know each other better, they decided to put up the Christmas tree. Everyone was gathered in the living room sorting out the decorations and lights they would put up while joking and laughing.

"Girls, Xiao Lang here are your ornaments."Yelan said as she came towards the tree with a medium size box in her hands.

"Oh yes! The best part of decorating this tree is getting our ornaments."Sheifa said while holding Yueliang who was already exited about getting hers.

"Do I get mine too, grandma?"

"Yes, but you have to be very careful. You don't want to break it, darling. Remember their very fragile." Yelan said as she started handing each of them their ornaments. Each of the little ornaments was made of gold and crystals. They weren't ordinary ornaments; they were specially made for each of them by what characterized them the most.

"A wolf?" Sakura asked as she saw Syaoran's ornament. It was a little gold and silver howling wolf.

"Yeah. It's my name."

"Your name? Syaoran?"

"My Chinese name, Xiao Lang. It means little wolf. My father had this made for me on my first Christmas. Each of my sisters has something that sets them apart and had it made into their ornament, but my dad always thought my name was what described me the most so he decided."

"Little wolf."Sakura looked at the ornament and smiled. It suited him perfectly. "I like it. You really are like a wolf. Strong, independent and fierce when you need to be. You take care of everyone, but you can be so serious at times but be such a gentle person too. You're father nailed it if you ask me."

Syaoran just stared at his ornament and gave a small smile. His father sure did nail it and for that he was thankful and it made the ornament even more special to him. "Uncle Xiao, can you help me with mine?"

He stared at Yueliang who broke him out of his train of thought and looked at her ornament. It was a beautiful moon with diamond stars around it. Like his, Yueliang's was a representation of her name, the moon.

"Can I see yours Yueliang?"Sakura asked the little girl who held it up with excitement towards Sakura smiling.

"It's a big moon with stars. Uncle Xiao picked out for me when I was little 'cuz my name means moon in Chinese." She explained.

"This is absolutely beautiful, Yue. Just like you."Sakura said as she handed the ornament back to the smiling little girl.

"All right, now that you showed Sakura let's get this things up there ok." Syaoran said as he picked his niece up and headed to the Christmas tree which already had a few decorations on including his sisters, Meiling's and his brothers in law's ornaments. "So where do you want yours?" He asked her.

"I want mine next to yours!" At this everyone smiled and laughed. Everyone could see how much those two loved each other and it showed a side of Syaoran not many were used to seeing.

"Man you sure are a big marshmallow when it comes to your niece." Yamazaki said after Syaoran finished with Yue.

"Shut up, man."Syaoran whispered blushing making everyone laugh.

"Who would've thought there would be someone on the face of the earth who could put Syaoran in his place." Rika said from her seat.

"Ok, ok we got it, I'm whipped when it comes to my niece, but I mean can you really blame me?"

"Of course not! After all, my little girl is the most adorable thing!" Fanren said as she tickled Yueliang making her laugh.

Everyone around laughed at the scene. Tomoyo looked over at Sakura and saw her smiling, but she knew her smile wasn't her normal, happy go lucky smile. She knew Sakura very well; after all they were best friends since they were babies, so she knew what was going on through her head. Seeing the whole family scene maybe a little saddening for her since the past years Sakura just spent Christmas either with her or with Touya and Kaho, but she rarely got to see her dad or have the whole family together, and she knew she missed her mother even more throughout the holydays.

Sakura felt someone watching her and turned towards it. She saw Tomoyo giving her and understanding smile and she just smiled back. Seeing the Li family reminded her a lot of what she had lost and how bad she wanted it back. But she was also glad that Syaoran and Meiling were so lucky to have a loving family like this, even with all their rules and whatnot.

After a few minutes of watching everyone laughing and decorate the room she decided to excuse herself and go outside for a while.

"Saks? Are you ok?" Tomoyo asked as she sat next to Sakura on the front porch.

"Yeah…just thinking, I guess."

"You miss them don't you?"

"Always. But…I'm happy. I have you guys and that's more than enough. I have friends and a family that loves me, so what more can I ask for, right?" She said smiling at Tomoyo who gave a small smile in return and the embraced her best friend.

"You'll always have us Sakura. No matter where life takes us, no matter how hard things get we will always be there for each other. We still have a few bumps in the road to face together so I'm not about to let you go nor am I leaving you. Don't you forget that."

Sakura smiled and gave her a light hug. "I won't, Tomoyo. Thanks, for everything. For sticking by me even when I thought I didn't need you guys."

"You don't need to thank me, you'd do the same and you have." She said smiling back at her best friend.

"You should go inside, I bet Eriol is looking for the first mistletoe there is so he can get a kiss."

"Oh please! He doesn't need mistletoe to get a kiss." She laughed. "Will you be alright?"

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll be in there in a few minutes."

Tomoyo nodded and headed inside to join the others. Sakura smiled and looked up at the stars. _'I wish you were here with me mom. I wish you could see all of us together and how we turned out…but I know, even though it hurts, I know your better up there…'_

After a few minutes she felt something warm around her and looked up to find Syaoran with a blanket.

"Hey. I thought you might be a little cold."He said while putting the rest of the warm blanket around her.

"Thanks, Syao."

"What are you doing out here all alone?"

"Just…thinking. It's peaceful out here so I thought it was a good time to talk to my mom."

"Do you mind if I join you?"

Sakura smiled and opened up the blanket so he could sit behind her with her in between his legs. Syaoran blushed a little but smirked at the same time. He was glad she trusted him, so without hesitating he got the blanket again and put it in a way that it would cover them both while he was sitting against one of the walls of the porch with Sakura's back leaning against his chest. At first he felt kind of nervous being so close to her and his family just a few steps away, but when he noticed her silence he put every doubt aside.

"So…What were you talking about?" He whispered, not wanting to disrupt the calmness of the night.

"I was telling her how I wished she was here sometimes, but that I knew she was better up there. She's not suffering anymore…I know Tomoyo probably already told you what happened. She died when I was very young, so sometimes it gets kind of hard to remember her, but in a weird way I can feel her inside me and every memory comes back to me. Her smile, her laughter, her smell…everything."

"But you're scared that as time goes by you'll forget."

"Yes…"Sakura looked up at Syaoran and found him looking up at the sky with a thoughtful look on his face. "Your dad?"

Syaoran only nodded. Everything made sense to Sakura now. How he talked before about him, how much he cherished his ornament because it was given by his father, the fact that he wasn't present and nobody mentioned him.

"He died when I was five, so I really don't remember much about him. He wasn't always home so that makes it even harder, but the times that he was home he was the best dad ever. My mother never mentions him so it's like he's just a memory, like he only existed in my dreams. I understand why you get sad during the holydays. It's harder because everyone around you is happy and carefree, and in occasions you are too, but no matter how many people surround you, you can't help but wish that one of those persons was your mother. That she'd be singing along and laughing with everyone."

"But the truth is…even though I can't see her…I can feel her. Every time I breathe, every time I laugh, even when I cry I feel her comforting me. I know she'll always be there, even though it's in my memories." She turned around kneeling still in between his legs and grabbed his face carefully. "Just like your dad is right here with you. And he always will be. Even if no one talks about him, he'll always be inside you. And if you need him he'll be there, you just need to talk and he will listen."She whispered giving him a small smile.

"I've never mentioned him-"

"I won't. It's not my place to say anything." She whispered knowing where he was headed.

Syaoran sighed and rested his forehead against hers and caressed her face gently. They were both silent, neither knew what to say but they felt comfortable like that. It was as if they had each shed some weight of their shoulders and that was enough right now.

Unknown to them Yelan was watching them from the window. She could really see how much her son cared for this girl and vice versa. But she knew that it wasn't possible for them to be together, the Elders would never allow it.

"Never thought I'd see the day when Xiao Lang showed emotions toward someone outside our family." Fanren said as she came to stand next to her mother. "It's nice to know that he's not as cold hearted as he tries to make it seem."

"We can't allow him to get close to her, Fanren. You know the rules."

"Mother, he's happy for once. Let it last, let it take its course."

"If I do, they will both get hurt."

Fanren looked at her mother and then at her little brother. She knew her family and she knew that if this was what Syaoran wanted he would have to go through hell to get it. But she knew him; she knew he could win if he really tried.

"I think…you should give them a chance, both of them. Xiao Lang is not a kid anymore mom, he knows what he'll be up against. I don't think we should interfere with this, and I don't know but Sakura looks like the type of girl who can change him for better. He needs someone like her."

Yelan just stared at the couple outside who were staring back at the stars under the blanket. She knew what her daughter was saying was true but if this developed into something more than just a high school crush it could mean a whole lot of trouble and drama.

* * *

_So hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to thank you for all your wonderful reviews, they've been great! So see u next time, keep reviewing! _


	14. Chapter 14

_Here it is guys I hope you enjoy it! Happy late Thanks Giving!_

* * *

"So did you girls bring dresses for the Christmas ball?" Fuutie asked the girls who were all sitting around their room talking and laughing while the boys were out.

"Ball? What ball?" Sakura asked.

"Didn't Meiling tell you guys? Mother always throws a Christmas ball for the company. It's mainly for charity, but it's also a way for her to give back to her employees. It's very formal and can be sort of boring, but we all must go." Sheifa answered.

"She told us, I didn't tell Sakura because I wanted to surprise her." Tomoyo said with a mischievous smile on her face. Sakura looked around at her other friends and realized that they all knew what was going on but her.

"Surprise me with what?" She asked.

"Well we figured you wouldn't want to get a dress." Meiling said as she got up with Tomoyo and walked towards the closet.

"Of course I wouldn't. I don't have enough money for an expensive dress for this kind of event. And if you girls bought me one you better not take it out of there and just send it straight back to the store." She knew her friends meant well, but she hated when people bought her stuff just because they felt like it.

"We thought you would say that, so we figured we could do the next best thing without spending any money whatsoever." Tomoyo said while pulling a bag out of the closet. "Instead of buying you a dress..."

"We decided to make you one."Meiling finished as she gave the bag to Sakura so she could open it.

"You didn't have to do that. If you would've told me about this I would've brought one of my old ones from the school dance or something."

"That wouldn't be right, Saks."

"Besides we all got new ones. It wouldn't be fair for you to use an old one, besides this is a big event. We have to look like we belong, girl."Rika said smiling.

"Trust me, Sakura. These people go all out for these types of event. Money is not an obstacle for them. So we all have to look great, we don't want them looking down. Besides, Aunty Yelan wouldn't expect anything but the best from her family. And since you guys are staying with us then you are also a representation of the Li family."Meiling told her.

"Fine, fine! You guys are way too impossible."Sakura said rolling her eyes but smiling nonetheless. She was glad these girls cared enough to look out for her when she couldn't do it herself.

"Will you open it already? We're dying to see what our cousin and your best friend can do!"Fanren said exited making everyone laugh.

"Oh trust me, everything they work on turns out amazing. Tomoyo has been using me as her rag doll since we were younger and everything she makes is just perfect!" Sakura said smiling at Tomoyo who blushed at the compliment. "So, let's see what master piece you guys have made this time."

"Meiling designed most of it I just decided which fabrics to use and how to make it fit you perfectly."

"Oh please, you did most of the work Tomoyo I just gave you an idea."Meiling said.

"Can we please just see it?" Feimei exclaimed losing her patience. They were all too excited to see the dress.

Sakura laughed and started unzipping the bag slowly revealing the dress making the girls gasp in awe.

"So Syaoran, do you have a date for tonight?" Tien, Fanren's husband asked him.

The boys were all sitting outside after going snowboarding for a few hours. They had asked the girls to come but Syaoran's sisters insisted in getting to know the other girls so they decided to stay and meet later on.

"Nah. When have I ever brought a date to these kinds of events?"

"Well, you've never had someone to bring along, now you have two choices the way I see it." Kenchin said to which Syaoran only answered by raising one of his eyebrows.

"Rika and Sakura are dateless man!" Yamazaki said while doing a snow angel on the ground.

"You should ask one of them before the Elders start thinking that you'll never find anybody yourself and they'll choose for you."

Syaoran knew Tien had a point there. If he didn't find anyone by himself they would choose for him, and that was something he was trying to avoid. But if he asked Sakura to go as his date, seeing as Rika was just too boy crazy for his liking, then he would be introducing her into their world. Something he had been trying to avoid since the beginning. He knew how people could be to someone knew, and even more when that someone wasn't from their "world". He didn't want to taint Sakura with all of that. He wanted to keep her innocent and just simple.

"She won't say no, you know that."Eriol said interrupting his train of thought.

"We all know you like her man, except her of course. She can be a little dense about those things."Mat said chuckling.

Syaoran smirked. "She sure can be. We'll see what happens."

"You better get a move on because if you don't do it I sure will."Kenchin joked.

"Don't let Sheifa hear you man. You know how the Li women can be." They all shuddered at the thought of the girls incredibly mad. "You should learn from us Mat now that you have one."

"Don't tell me about it. I know Meiling has a temper, a really big one at that."

"Just go along with everything she says, that'll keep her happy. It works with all the Li women."

"Yeah, with the exception of my mother."Syaoran murmured making Kenchin and Tien shudder even more.

"Don't even mention it, little bro. Your mother sure can be scary."

"Boys! Lunch is ready!" Miss Sienna yelled from the porch.

"Alright! Food!"Yamazaki yelled while running towards the house making the boys laugh. Some things never got old.

"Uncle Xiao! Mama made burgers!" Yueliang said as she ran into her Uncle's arms. Syaoran smirked picking her up easily.

"Yeah? Well that's great, she makes the best ones. But you can't have too many, 'cause they're not too good for your health ok?"

"You sure know how to spoil good food!"Sakura said laughing and taking Yueliang. "Don't listen too much to your Uncle he doesn't know much about great food."

"We'll see who's making jokes thirty years from now."

"Oh, shut up. It's Christmas vacation, we're allowed to pig out, so let her eat as much as she wants."

"If she keeps hanging out with you she'll definitely know what pigging out is."

"Are you calling me a pig?"

"Well if the shoe fits!"

"Are they always this weird?" Tien asked Eriol who was sitting along with everyone else eating and watching the pair argue.

"Yeah. It's their way of flirting I guess. He doesn't know how to open up and she scared of getting hurt. This way no one seriously gets hurt cause they make up after ignoring each other for a while and then they are back to being best friends."

"You were right Meiling! They really are entertaining." Fuutie said laughing.

"Told you."

"She can really hold her own, can't she? I mean she's not backing down."Fanren said as she looked at the pair who were know yelling insults at each other.

"She never does."

"They so make a great pair!" Feimei exclaimed.

"Stupid!"

"Jerk!"

"Aw! Our baby brother is falling in love!" The four girls squealed.

"Oh would you two just hush up, already? The food is going to get cold so come on!"

Syaoran and Sakura blushed with embarrassment as they watched everyone making fun of them. Every time they fought like this they would forget about everyone around them and just go at each others throats.

"Sorry Mama."They murmured together making everyone laugh even more.

"Now come eat. You guys have to get ready for the Company event. Your mother is already there making sure everything is perfect, so you have to get there on time."

"And we know how long the girls can take."Tien said earning him a smack on the head from Fanren.

"Look who's talking! Last time we went out I ended up waiting half an hour for you."

"You boys are just as bad as us, so quit yapping." Sheifa said as she sat on Kenchin's lap with a burger already.

"So is this event, like, extremely big?"Rika asked.

"Huge! Everyone from the company will be there. They all talk about business while the women just gossip around and stuff like that. They can be really stuck up, but some are kind of nice. But we have to be on or best behavior cause all eyes are on us all the time." Feimei explained.

"That's why we have to look extremely good. The press will be outside taking pictures and stuff so we have to look our best and then some." Fuutie added.

"The press?" Chiharu asked excited. "We'll be on the news and stuff?"

"Most likely. But you have to keep walking since most of them are paparazzi and tabloids."

"Oh I'm so glad I bought a new dress! I wouldn't want to embarrass myself."

"Babe you wouldn't embarrass yourself even if you went in your pj's."Yamazaki told her as he gave her a peck on the lips making everyone go "aw".

"See baby bro, even Yamazaki can be romantic. Why don't you take one of the girls as your date? You've never brought anyone and this is the perfect opportunity I mean you'll all be dressed up and stuff. And you'll have someone to dance with and stuff like that."

Syaoran rolled his eyes at his sister. He knew they were all he romantics, but he guessed the romantic gene just skipped his generation or something. "I'll leave the romance to Yamazaki and Eriol."

"Oh, come on! Just this once, can we see you going out with someone. I mean, now that you are staying in Japan we know less and less about you, so we don't even know if you go out on dates or stuff like that."Sheifa whined.

"He went on a date a few months ago."Meiling said.

"What!" The family exclaimed at the same time.

"Yeah. With Sakura, to the carnival. We were all going and they were the only ones without a date so they went together."

Sakura tried to hide behind a wall while Syaoran was all red from blushing while he glared at Meiling. If looks could kill right now, Meiling would already be ten feet underground.

"Are you serious? Sakura come over here! You have to give us all the details." Fanren said as she ran over to Sakura on brought her over to sit on the couch.

"So, did he hold your hand or something? What did you guys talk about?"

"Was he a gentleman or was he a jerk like always?"

"Um…It wasn't really a date-date. It was just…us going out as just friends."She tried to explain.

"Oh, come on! Did he kiss you? Oh, my god Syaoran did you have your first kiss already? Sakura was he your first kiss?"

"I didn't kiss her! She's my friend; we went out as friends that's all! Nothing happened."

"But if you guys went out already, even as friends as you say, you could go together tonight. I mean you wouldn't want the guys from the company to take advantage of Sakura would you? And if she goes with you, all the old guys would give it a rest on making their daughters potential wives for you." Fanren said already making a plan in her head to get her brother and Sakura together. Since the night she saw them on the porch she knew Sakura was perfect for him.

"Give it a rest Fanren. You should start getting ready and stuff, we don't want mom to be mad at us for being late." He said as he started going upstairs to his room.

"Ugh! He is so difficult!" She said making everyone agree.

"Well, I'm done eating so I'm going to start getting ready. Tomoyo, will you do my make up?"Sakura said as she got up.

"Well duh! Come on let's go see what accessories you're going to use. I am so excited!" She squealed as she ran up the stairs with a laughing Rika and Chiharu behind.

"He does like her, right? Meiling?" Sheifa asked.

"I think he does, and I'm pretty sure it's mutual. But they're both scared."

"Sakura hasn't had an easy life. She has suffered most than any of us can imagine. I've been there for everything, so I know. I've seen the pain in her eyes and I know that the fact that she cares so much for Syaoran scares her." Mat explained. He knew Sakura the longest and he had been there when Omi had died; after all he had died in his arms. He had held Sakura countless nights while she cried over what had happened. "She's scared of losing him too, of learning to love him and then…he'll be gone."

"But Syaoran wouldn't leave her." Fanren said.

"Not intentionally." Eriol added watching from the side. "Besides she's not the only one who's afraid. Syaoran won't let her in, at least not completely."

"Because he's scared of what Aunty Yelan would say, and most of all, what the Elders would say."

"If you ask me, I think this is a bunch of crap. I mean it's not like we're talking about marriage at least not now. Sure they like each other but who knows where life takes us."Yamazaki said as he ate another burger.

"With our family it's kind of different, Yamazaki."

"First girl he meets he has to marry?" Eriol asked.

"No. But…"

"Xiao Lang kind of has a dead line."Kenchin finished.

At this Eriol, Yamazaki and Mat looked at each other confused. The only thing they understood now was the fact that maybe things weren't as simple as they thought. And maybe pushing Sakura and Syaoran together wouldn't end up as great as they had imagined it.

"So I think you should put your hair up." Tomoyo said as she started showing Sakura how she would look. "It will make you look taller and it'll show the design of the dress at its best. Oh and I have the most amazing earrings and your shoes! Oh you're going to love your shoes"

"Tomoyo, do whatever you like as long as it's quite simple but still elegant. I trust you remember." Sakura answered laughing. She loved to see her cousin so excited.

"You better! Now go get in the shower!"

Sakura rolled her eyes at her playfully and then grabbed a few things and started walking towards the bathroom. When she got there she saw that the door was closed, so she decided to knock and see who it was and if they were going to take long. Just as she was about to knock the door opened and out came Syaoran in a pair of sweatpants and a towel resting in his shoulders. He had his hair all wet still and part of his upper body was also wet.

Sakura couldn't help but stare. It wasn't every day that she got to see Syaoran shirtless. Sure she knew he was tone and all that, but seeing what the clothes could hide was a totally different story. Then she saw something that caught her attention.

"You have a tattoo!" She almost yelled. At this Syaoran reacted and put his hand on her mouth to shut her up and then dragged her inside the bathroom and shut the door behind them.

"Why don't you go downstairs and tell the whole family?"

"Oh my God! Li Syaoran has a wild side. Who knows about it?"

"Fanren knows, and now you so let's keep it that way, ok? It's not something my mother would really approve of." He said as he sighed and ran his hands through his messy wet hair.

"But how could she not see it, its right there! Don't you ever go to the beach with your family or something?"

"My family isn't big on going to the beach, and the last time we went I didn't have it. Fanren knows because she came into my room one day while I was changing my shirt. So I'd really appreciate it if you didn't say anything."

"Yes, fine. Don't be so uptight about it."She said laughing. "But…can I see it? Please!"

Syaoran sighed at her puppy dog face. He knew he couldn't resist that face, and she knew it too. So he turned sideways and lifted his left arm. Going down his ribs was a large wolf and some Chinese letters. Sakura got near him and started tracing the wolf, not knowing the effect it was having on Syaoran.

"It's beautiful. It really does suit you. What does this mean?" She said as she traced the letters making Syaoran shiver.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"She said looking up. It was then that she realized how close they had gotten. Syaoran put his left arm back down and in the process grabbed her hand from his ribs but kept holding it.

"It's kind of personal." He whispered. He immediately saw the look of disappointment and felt her pulling her hand out of his grasp.

"Oh. Ok, sorry for asking I shouldn't be so nosy all the time." She said as she started turning around towards the door.

"Sakura."

"I'll wait outside until you finish here."

"Sakura."He said more firmly to catch her attention. He held her hand again and brought her back towards him. "Don't take it the wrong way, please."

"No, it's ok. Don't worry. I shouldn't be asking so much. I'm not mad or anything, don't worry." She said giving him a small smile but still not looking up at him.

"Look at me." When she didn't he put his other hand under her chin and brought her face up so that he could see her eyes but she was still avoiding him. "Sakura, look at me. Please."

At his soft tone she had no choice but to look into his amber eyes.

"I trust you, I do. But this…it's kind of special to me. And the person I share it with, is the only person who will know what it means. No one else. Fanren didn't even get the chance to read what it said."

"Right. It's ok, you don't have to explain anything to me." With his words she got even more disappointed. He had just told her that she wasn't what he was looking for. She wasn't that someone he wanted, and even though she wasn't expecting that she would be, his words stung a little.

"I know I don't but…I just hope you understand…that the day I decide to tell… you, it's because I'm ready to share it with you and just you. I want to be completely sure that I'm ready, because it really does mean a lot to me and it's not for everyone to know."

At this Sakura looked back up confused and found his famous smirk directed at her. Ok, so maybe she was wrong. Maybe he did feel something for her. All she knew right now was that she didn't know anything at all.

"Start getting ready, before Tomoyo goes crazy. I bet she's dying for you to get out of the shower so she can start working on her masterpiece."

"Right. I'll…um…I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Take your time; I wouldn't want my date to look horrible, right?" He said smirking again.

"So, you're asking me to be your date after all." She said smirking right back at him. "How do you know I won't look horrible once I'm finished? I wouldn't want you to feel ashamed of going out with a pig like me."She said reminding him of their earlier fight. At her comment he had to laugh a little remembering their insults.

"I know you won't look horrible. That's why I'm asking you to come with me."

"So you're really asking me?" She said smiling back at him. "After all that…drama downstairs, with your sisters practically begging you to ask me and you refusing. You are so bipolar."

Syaoran sighed and put his forehead against hers. "I know, but…I don't want to go alone and have old men throwing their daughters at me and stuff."

"Oh! So you're just using me then?"

"You can be so impossible sometimes. I want to go with you Sakura. And…well…I don't really like the idea of every guy there putting their hands on you while they ask you to dance."

"So…you want…only yours, then?"She whispered smirking.

Syaoran smiled. He liked to see the flirty Sakura, it kept things interesting. He nudged her forehead with his and started walking back towards the door.

"You should cover that up. The girls are running around, and if you want to keep it private I suggest you put on a shirt. Chiharu and Rika wouldn't miss it; they'd be staring at your body too much."

"Like you did?"

"Oh, like you mind! Now get out I have to get ready."

* * *

_Well hope you guys liked it. Let me know what you think! Much love to all of you and thanks for all the wonderful reviews!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey Guys! Sorry for the long wait, I had a really tough semester. I was trying to get the best grades possible since this was my last semester so oficially I have finished my Bachellors! ^_^ So i'll be Graduating in June, so that means I'll have more time to write!_

_Anyways hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"Guys we need to hurry up! Miss Yelan is going to be so mad if we're late." Tomoyo said as she finished putting her hair up in an elegant bun. It went perfect with her burgundy chiffon dress adorned by a small band around her waist in a darker shade that matched her high heels.

"Calm down Tomoyo, we are done we just need to put on some finishing touches and we can leave. Besides we still have two hours till it starts so breath girl!" Meiling said as she put her last earing on. She was wearing a figure hugging, single shoulder blue dress with a black elegant belt around her waist that matched her expensive jewelry. "By the way, where is Sakura?"

"She must still be hiding in the bathroom. I finished doing her makeup about fifteen minutes ago and left her so she could put her dress on, she hasn't come out yet. I think she's nervous since Syaoran asked her to go with him as his date."

"Well, it is kind of nerve racking going on a date with a Li, even more so to an event such as this one. People will talk." Meiling said also thinking of Mat.

She didn't know if he was really up to all of this, what came from dating a Li. It wasn't easy and she knew it, but she was praying to God that he would stay. She knew every day she was falling even more for him and she didn't want to let him go.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Tomoyo asked concerned.

"He won't allow himself to hurt her, so I'm pretty sure he won't let anyone else either. Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be fine."

"Hey guys we're ready! They boys are waiting downstairs along with Syaoran's sisters." Chiharu and Rika came in to the room also looking lovely. Chiharu was wearing a light blue of the shoulder kind of Greek style dress with a few designs under the bust. While Rika was wearing one similar, but halter and in pale pink.

"We're all ready I just need to get Sakura out of the bathroom. You guys can go ahead." Tomoyo smiled while she walked out of the room and towards the bathroom where she knew Sakura was hiding.

When she reached the door she gently knocked on it as to not startle Sakura. "Sakura, let me in." about a minute later she heard the door unlock and she went in to find Sakura standing in front of her looking extremely nervous. "Saks you look amazing! The dress fits you perfectly and your make up, and everything! Oh my God, Syaoran is going to fall head over heels for you tonight!"

"Tomoyo! He is not going to fall in love with me! Stop saying those things." Sakura said blushing, which only made Tomoyo giggle.

"Come on, we have to go. Every one else is already downstairs. And I have to take pictures!" She squealed.

"Are you sure I look ok? "

"Sakura, you look absolutely stunning! No one will be able to take their eyes of you trust me. You'll be fine."

"I can't do this Tomoyo. I mean he is the heir of the company all eyes are going to be on him and I'm his date! I'm not rich, I don't know how to act like all of those people-"

"Sakura! If he decided to take you is because he WANTS to share this night with you. Syaoran doesn't care about any of that and neither should you. You should know that by now. " She gave her cousin an encouraging smile and fixed a strand of hair that was falling on her emerald eyes. "You are even more beautiful inside, and I'm pretty sure Syaoran knows that. He might not say it now, but I know what he sees in you is not your status, or just your outer beauty. He sees your smile, and the way you light up a room with your attitude and how you always see the good in people. He sees you, the real you. So stop with the insecurities, you'll be just fine."

Sakura smiled and gave her cousin a huge hug. She knew she could count on Tomoyo to set her straight, it was one f the many reasons why she loved her so much.

"Thank you, Tomoyo. And thank you for this amazing dress! I never want to take it off." They both laughed while Tomoyo beamed. She always loved to dress Sakura up, but right now she was absolutely proud of her work. The dress looked perfect on Sakura.

"Come on. The others will start getting cranky if we don't leave soon."

"So you did ask her to go as your date?" Mat asked Syaoran while they were waiting by the door for everyone to be ready. They where both in black suits. Mat with a tie the same color as Meiling's dress and Syaoran with a charcoal gray shirt underneath the black vest and black tie.

"Yeah." He answered simply. He had to admit he was feeling a bit nervous. It was the first time he was bringing a date to one of this events and he knew people would make a big deal of it.

"Will she be alright?" Mat asked as if he could read Syaoran's mind.

Syaoran looked at Mat. He could see the brotherly side of his friend, he was being protective of Sakura and he had every right to be. "I'll make sure she is. I promise."

"You better." Mat answered back with a smirk on his face. He knew Syaoran was the one for Sakura, but a relationship with him would be complicated and he didn't want his best friend to get hurt again. "I trust you. But if you hurt her I promise you right now I'll make sure you feel even worse than her. Not to mention what Touya would do to you."

"I expect nothing less. But I wont let anything happen to her, even if it means that I have to step away, I'll make sure she wont be hurt. I couldn't live with myself."

"So you've decided to do something about your feelings then?"

They were interrupted when Syaoran's four sisters started squealing loudly, which made them look around to see what everything was about. And then they saw her. Sakura was coming down the stairs blushing with Tomoyo already waiting at the bottom. Mat and Syaoran stared at the beauty coming towards them; they had never seen her look like this.

"Hey." She whispered smiling at both of them.

"Hey yourself! You look good!" Mat said as he came towards her and gave her a brotherly kiss on her forehead and then whispered on her ear that she looked beautiful before leaving to get Meiling.

"Sakura, you look like a princess!" Yueliang exclaimed from Miss Sienna's arms.

Everyone laughed and Sakura couldn't help but blush even more. She wasn't used to getting this kind of attention.

"That she does! All of you girls look absolutely beautiful." Miss Sienna complemented.

"Hey don't forget about us! I know we don't compare to the girls but we really are dazzling." Yamazaki said as he showed his suit making everyone laugh.

"Ok, ok! Now let's get some pictures before you leave. Yue, go with your parents so I can get some family photos first." Said Miss Sienna as she started directing everyone so she could take tons of pictures.

Meanwhile Syaoran just kept staring at Sakura. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She was wearing a chiffon strapless dress that was made of different shades of red and a small band was secured around her waist. It went all the way down to the floor covering her golden high heels with a small train following her. Her hair was in a loose wavy up do with a few strands framing her face. Adorning her ears were golden dangling earrings. And to finish her amazing look she was wearing light eye shadow but lined her eyes really well which made her emerald eyes look completely amazing and edgy.

Sakura walked closer to Syaoran and admired his clothing. She had to admit the boy sure could dress. And of course it was always a plus when everything you put on looks good on you. Then she turned her eyes towards his and found him also staring at her and she couldn't help but blush.

A flash brought them back to the world and broke eye contact. When they looked around it was Tomoyo who had taken a picture without telling them.

"Tomoyo! No pictures, please!" Sakura protested.

"Oh, come on! This is my masterpiece I need something for my fashion portfolio for college. Now pose!"

"Ugh! Fine! But only because it is absolutely amazing." After Sakura started posing a bit so Tomoyo would take pictures from different angles.

"Ok, now you two get together. It's not every day that my boy brings a date so I need to record this moment!"

"Mama!"

"Oh, you two hush up and get close together."

Sakura stared at Syaoran and gave him an apologetic smile. "Do you mind?"

"It'll be the first of the hundreds that will be taken tonight. At least this one I can keep."

"Ok, ok. Now Syaoran put your arm around her waist and bring her closer." Tomoyo instructed.

Syaoran very awkwardly brought his arm around her waist feeling Sakura stiffened a bit at his touch. He looked at her and saw her blushing, which made him feel a bit better knowing that she was as nervous as he was.

"Relax." He whispered as he brought her closer, he wasn't sure if he was saying it to her or if it was for himself. Sakura nodded, let out a big breath and got a bit closer to him and then smiled at the camera.

"Perfect!"

"I want one with uncle Xiao and Sakura!" Yueliang said as she ran towards Syaoran who caught her easily and smiled at her.

"Come on, smile at the camera then!" Instead of looking at the camera Sakura and Syaoran decided at the last minute to each give Yueliang a big kiss on her cheeks as the flash went off. Yue couldn't help but laugh making everyone laugh along with her. "Now you be good and do as Mama says, ok?"

"Yes! I'll be good!" She then ran towards her parents to say goodnight and gave them both a big kiss before going back with Miss Sienna who took her to the kitchen to make some cookies she had promised the little girl.

"Lets go! We're going to be late!" Meiling said from the doorway and of course every one followed after her not wanting to see Meiling get angry.

As everyone was heading out, Sakura went over to the closet near the doorway so she could take out her coat. When she turned around Syaoran was still looking at her, no emotions showing in his eyes so she didn't really know what he was thinking.

"You're going to freeze if you don't get your coat. And if we don't leave soon Meiling is going to kill us and not to mention what you'll mother will do if we get there late." Still Syaoran didn't move from his spot, nor did he take his eyes of her. "Um…Do I…do I look ok? I mean, I know it might not be as expensive as what other people are going to wear, but I think Tomoyo outdid herself. But if you don't like it I don't have to be your date you could go with Rika, she looks beautiful! Maybe this isn't such a good-"

"Sakura, stop." Syaoran interrupted her rambling, which he knew was a sign that she was feeling insecure about herself. He needed to reassure her, and he needed to let her know what he felt. "You look…breath taking. Everyone is going to envy you, trust me. Right now…you just-"

_BEEP!_

They both jumped and separated, finally realizing how close they had gotten, as soon as they heard the others honking from the car to tell them it was time to go. And just like that the moment was completely broken.

"Dammit." Syaoran whispered. It was the perfect moment to really tell her how he felt, but it seemed like destiny had another plan.

Sakura blushed at his words and the way he looked at her. She grabbed his coat from the closet and handed it to him. "Come on, you can tell me later. And by the way…" She said as she finished putting on her coat and grabbed his hand making him look down at their interlaced fingers blushing. "You look incredibly handsome."

"Ok, so when we get out of the car there will be a lot of photographers as this event is massive and many wealthy people attend. So act as if you belong and don't mind them; don't act surprise or anything like that." Meiling instructed them as she saw everyone getting a bit nervous. "You'll be fine. We all look like a million bucks! Just pose for a minute and then keep walking and you'll be just fine."

"Oh! I can't believe we're going to such a massive event as this one! And paparazzi, and so many people. I am so glad we got new dresses and that Tomoyo did our hair and make up." Rika squealed excited about the whole thing.

"Don't get too excited, fifteen minutes into the night and you'll be bored out of your mind. I'm just glad this time you guys are here."

"Come on babe, it can't be that bad." Mat said while giving Meiling a kiss on the forehead making her blush.

"You'll see."

Just then the limo came to a stop and they could all see photographers lined up outside already taking pictures of everyone who arrived. The driver came around and opened the door for them allowing them to come out with their respective dates. Syaoran looked over at Sakura who was still looking through the window.

"Nervous?" He asked making her look back at him noticing for the first time that he was still in the car with her.

"Um…a bit I guess."

"Come on, everything will be fine." He said as he grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the door of the limo.

"Syaoran!" She pulled him back. "Are you sure? Are you sure you want me with you right now? Everyone is going to see and ask! And your mom doesn't know that I'm your date and-"

"Sakura!" He interrupted her rambling by taking her face into his hands and bringing her closer to him which of course made her shut up. "If I asked you to come with me is because I want you as my date, I want you to be by my side tonight. No one else, just you. Yes people will talk and yes maybe my mother and the elders won't understand, but right now…I want to forget about my obligations and enjoy myself and I want you to get to know my world the way I have come to know yours. Granted, my world isn't exactly great but…it's what I live every day so you'll see what I see." He sighed and rested his forehead against hers.

"You seem to be doing this a lot lately." She whispered closing her eyes and enjoying the moment.

"You don't seem to mind it." He saw her smirking but her eyes remained closed. "I like being like this…with you. It kind of…relaxes me I guess."

"I know the feeling. So I guess we should get out of the car now, but…thank you for everything you just said and for making me a part of your life."

Sakura opened her eyes again and gave him a big smile, which reassured Syaoran, he knew she was going to be ok, she was strong. "Come on beautiful, the world is waiting to see you." But before he got out Sakura brought him back and gave him a kiss on the cheek. It wasn't exactly what he would've wanted but she had never done that, no girl had ever kissed him unless they were family and even then he avoided it but this one with Sakura…wow, it made his heart skip a beat.

When they finally came out of the limo Syaoran took Sakura by the waist to lead her to the entrance of the ballroom. Before they entered a clerk came to take their coats and that's when the photographers went crazy. They started yelling for Syaoran and Sakura to pose their way.

"Wow! This is just like a movie premier or something." She whispered as she felt Syaoran's hand tightening around her waist as they posed for a few pictures and the photographers kept calling him and asking who the girl he had brought was. After a few minutes he was dragging her inside the ballroom so they could meet the others. "So you really are that known?"

"Yes, we have the biggest company out there and knowing that I'm the next in line to take over it…well people tend to recognize you anywhere."

"Guys, over here." Sheifa called from the open doors of the ballroom. As they got near the entrance to the room Sakura could see how big and beautiful the place was. It was amazingly decorated with candles and flowers everywhere. It looked so elegant.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Tomoyo said from her side as she also looked in awe.

"Close your mouth, babe. It's not lady like." Eriol joked earning him a small slap on his arm.

"It's nice to see all of you could make it." Yelan said from behind them startling the group a little. After they recovered they respectfully bowed and she gave a small nod. "You all look amazing. Tomoyo you did a great job."

"Thank you ma'am. Meiling also helped."

"That's nice to know, you both did great. Now…" She looked over at Syaoran who was standing still with his arm around Sakura. "I need to take Syaoran for a while, I'm sure you won't mind."

"Um, mother…Syaoran came here with Sakura so I guess you'll have to take them both, since I don't think leaving his date behind is the right thing to do." Fanren said. She had seen the look her mother had given those two and knew she didn't approve at all.

"Well that's a first. Syaoran has never brought a date to this kind of events, even if I set him up with a nice Chinese girl he always says no. I'm sorry Sakura I wasn't aware that he was bringing you as his date."

"It's alright. If you need him I don't mind, I understand-"

"We'll be there in a minute mother." Syaoran interrupted. Yelan only nodded but gave him a stern look making him see that she didn't want to be kept waiting.

"Well you kids enjoy yourselves, I have to go meet with some of the board members." She nodded again and left. After that there was an awkward silence. The gang knew Syaoran wasn't going to leave Sakura behind but they could also see that Yelan didn't really approve of this whole thing.

"You, um…you should go, Syaoran." Sakura said as she put a strand of hair behind her ear nervously.

Syaoran just stared at her with a small glare on his face. She just thought that he was going to leave her just like that. It made him mad that she thought so little of him. "Come on, we don't want to keep the board members waiting any longer. We'll see you guys later." With that he dragged Sakura to where Yelan was talking with some older men.

"He looks mad." Tien said as he took his wife by the waist.

"Yeah, well he knows mother. And the fact that Sakura would so easily step down didn't get past him."

"And she knows it, trust me." Tomoyo said as she looked over at her friend with worry. Sakura wasn't usually like this, so insecure about everything. She was going to have to step up.

"Syaoran." Sakura whispered making him stop suddenly.

"I'm here with you, Sakura. I'm not leaving you just because my mother wants me for some stupid business. So will you stop it already?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that I don't want your mom to get mad or something and I know this are important people."

"We'll be fine, stop worrying and just enjoy yourself. I know it's not a club or anything but we're all here."

Sakura knew he was trying his best to make her feel comfortable, and here she was making everything harder than it already was. She looked over at where Yelan was speaking with some people and then down at her intertwined hand with Syaoran's.

"Well, let's go then. We don't want to keep everyone waiting for mister high and mighty, right?" She said while holding Syaoran's hand a bit tighter. He gave her a small smirk and returned the gesture before walking over to his mother and her colleagues.

"Well, Xiao Lang nice to see you here this evening. It's been a while." One of the board members said as he shook his hand. "And who is this lovely lady?" He said as he looked over at Sakura who gave him a small smile in respect.

"This is my date, Sakura Kinomoto."

Sakura bowed a little and gave the man a smile. His wife at the side smiled at her also before taking her hand excitedly. "You look so beautiful, dear. And your dress, oh my god! It's amazing! Who designed it?"

"Oh, thank you! My cousin Tomoyo Daidouji designed it and made it. She's an aspiring fashion designer. And you also look lovely ma'am." Everyone around them laughed as the older woman blushed at the complement and relaxed as they saw that Sakura wasn't another snotty girl.

"She seems…refreshing. Now we know the reason why you always turn down the girls your mother wants to set you up with." Another board member in his late fifties told Syaoran as he patted him on the back as he saw the ladies take Sakura to the side.

Syaoran gave the man a smirk and then looked over at Sakura happy that she had finally loosened up. Even though she seemed a little overwhelmed by the other ladies.

"Too bad she's not Chinese, right?" The men looked over at Yelan who was looking sternly at Syaoran.

He glared back at his mother. She just had to point out that little fact as if he didn't know it already. If everything wasn't as perfect as she wanted it to be then it just wasn't enough. Now he was sure that Sakura wouldn't be enough for her, it just wasn't what she wanted.

"I didn't know we came here to discuss my date's personal life or anything of the sort. If that is the case then I will be taking my leave." He said while glaring at his mother.

"Oh nonsense! She's just a date after all, it's not like you're going to be marrying the girl. So what does it matter if she's Japanese? Now let's get down to business, shall we?"

Half an hour of listening to women talk about where their husbands had taken them for vacations, and what the new designs in fashion were got really boring for Sakura. She kept smiling at the ladies but she caught herself glancing over at Syaoran a few times hoping that he would come and save her but he was to engrossed in the conversation with the other men and his mother. She then looked over to the other side of the room where she could see her friends laughing, Mat and Meiling in the center of the ballroom dancing and talking and she just longed to be there with them. But she knew if she left to go with her friends the women would think she was bored, which she was, and that would be rude and not to think the way they would talk about her if she did.

"Excuse me ladies." Sakura looked over at the familiar voice and gave a huge smile when she saw it was Sheifa. "Would you mind if I borrow Sakura here for a moment?" She said while giving a quick wink to Sakura.

"Oh, no! Go ahead, dear. And I must say, you look absolutely stunning!" Said the same women that had complemented Sakura earlier.

"Why, thank you! You ladies all look wonderful! Well, I'll be taking Sakura now. I hope to see you all later, enjoy yourselves."

With that she took Sakura's hand and took her over to the gang.

"Oh my God! Thank you so much Sheifa! I don't know how much more I could take." Everyone laughed.

"We know what you mean, so don't worry about it. And if my baby brother isn't going to take care of you then it's our job to do so."

Sakura looked over at Syaoran who was still talking with the others. He hadn't even noticed that she had left. _So much for being your date._ She looked over at the gang and gave a small smile. "He's busy, I understand."

"Busy or not, he should remember the fact that he brought a date. He should at least take you for a spin on the dance floor." Fuutie said.

"Well if he's not here, would you like to dance with me then?" Mat said as he came over from the dance floor with Meiling who only gave an encouraging nod and smile.

Sakura giggled as Mat held out his hand like a true gentleman and then took it allowing herself to be led to the dance floor.

"So…what do you think?" Mat asked as he danced with Sakura who just kept smiling at him.

"Think of what?"

"Of all of this. I mean…it's overwhelming. I don't know how many times old guys went over to Meiling to ask about her parents and how the business was doing and if she was finally settling down. It got kind of annoying after a while."

"Well, at least you're here with her. Is it not worth it? If you intend to be with her then you have to get use to this once in a while, but in the end you know the real her."

"I know. It's just got me thinking if I really belong here."

"I don't think any of us do, but I do know you belong with her."

Mat just couldn't help but smile at his little sister and look over a Meiling who was laughing with Tomoyo. She sure was a ball of fire, but he loved every bit of her. "And you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you think you can get use to it?"

Sakura looked over at Syaoran who was still talking to the board members. He felt kind of sorry for him, but she could also see him so interested in what they were talking about. He truly did belong with this people, she didn't. "I don't think I'll have to. We're just friends, Mat. Besides I don't think his mother likes me very much."

"So you won't even try? You won't give this a chance?"

"Give what a chance, Mat? There's nothing between us and there never could be. I don't belong here and he has no time for any type of relationship or have you not notice that the only time I was with him was during the ride here?"

"Of course I noticed! But I also noticed the way he kept glancing at you every other minute while you were talking with those women. He cares Sakura, even if you don't see it."

"Let's just drop it, Mat. This is not the place for it."

"Fine then. Let me give you a proper spin around this fancy floor." He said as he twirled Sakura making her laugh.

Syaoran turned from his conversation looking for the source of the beautiful laughter he heard and found Sakura and Mat on the dance floor laughing. Watching her, he couldn't help but smile a bit. She certainly did shine in her own way.

"You know, you don't find a girl like that around here very much." Whispered one of the older board members as he came over to Syaoran also watching Sakura and Mat. "I think you should hold on to her, see where it goes. Sure she's not Chinese, but…I think people like her are what this society needs. She's refreshing. I think anything is worth fighting for…well maybe you'll figure it out later on, if it's meant to be." He patted Syaoran in the back and turned toward the others again.

Syaoran just kept looking over at Sakura, the man's words repeating themselves in his head. Maybe she was worth it. He gave one last smile at the thought and turned back towards the conversation.

A while later Syaoran was bored out of his mind and he knew he had to get back to Sakura, after all he had promised her he wouldn't leave her and he'd been gone for almost two hours.

"Xiao Lang, dear, where is that wonderful date you brought?" One of the ladies said as she came to stand next to her husband.

"Well, I don't know exactly where she is so… if you gentlemen don't mind I think I've left her alone for enough time. It was a pleasure seeing all of you. Miss Yao I'll be sure to tell her you were looking for her." With that he gave a slight bow and left to find his friends, which wasn't so hard, before his mother could object.

"Nice of you to join us cousin." Meiling told him giving him a small glare. He knew they were mad for leaving Sakura alone for so long, but he had his duties and his mother wouldn't allow him to leave just like that.

"Where is she?" He asked as he saw that Sakura wasn't with them.

"Eriol asked her to dance since she was here with no one to do so." Tomoyo explained. Syaoran looked over to the dance floor and sure enough found the two. They were talking while dancing and sometimes he could see Sakura giggling. He wanted to be the one to make her laugh, but he knew she was probably mad at him. "You should go over there. We won't be here all night, you know."

And he did just that. But when he was about to cut in his mother stepped on to the stage saying she had an announcement to make. Eriol let go of Sakura as he saw Syaoran approaching and gave him a look telling him that he better make it up to her and then made his way over to Tomoyo again. Just then Sakura turned around about to walk with Eriol when she found him right in front of her.

"Syaoran! Hey!" She said smiling at him, but he knew it wasn't a real smile. Her eyes didn't brightened like they usually do when she's really happy.

"Hey…"

There was an awkward silence after that which neither of them knew how to get pass. She was slightly mad at him, but knew that she had no right to be since he was just doing his job. It's not like he had left her on purpose, she was very aware of the fact that Syaoran was very important to this company and she wasn't about to complain like a spoil little girl.

While Syaoran just didn't know what to do, he had let her down and didn't know how to make things right. When he was about to apologize his mother began to talk to the entire room about how she was glad for the outcome of the activity and some stuff about the company, which neither of them were really paying attention to.

"So it seems like the company has had a good year." Feimei said as she came to stand next to Syaoran and broke the tension a little bit.

"Yes. The board members are happy with everything that has been going on, and are really looking forward to a few ideas mother has." He said while breaking eye contact with Sakura who also turned towards Yelan to pay attention.

"New deals?" Sheifa asked.

"Yeah."

"So then that means that she'll be asking you-" Feimei stopped when she noticed the glare Syaoran was giving her. She looked over at Sakura and the rest of the gang who were all paying full attention to Yelan. She could see why her little brother didn't want to talk about it. It was for the best, at least for now.

Hours later after big announcements from Yelan and some of the board members and of course dinner, they were all back at the house exhausted.

"Ugh! My feet are killing me!" Rika said as she took of her shoes and went straight up towards her room followed by Chiharu who said goodnight and left followed by Syaoran's sisters and husband who said their goodnights almost carrying the girls.

"Well I guess that's it for tonight. I'm turning in guys, see you tomorrow!" Mat said as he also took Meiling up with him.

"You coming Sakura?" Tomoyo asked from the stairs while Eriol also waited for her a few steps up.

"I'll be there in a few I just want to get something to drink."

Tomoyo nodded and watched as Sakura disappeared into the kitchen. She then looked over at Syaoran and gave him a nod towards the kitchen telling him to go over there. Syaoran couldn't help but roll his eyes but obeyed nonetheless.

"Don't mess it up." Tomyo said as he walked.

"Let him be, Tomoyo. They'll be alright, he knows what he did and he'll make it right so stop worrying and go get some sleep." Eriol said as he started dragging Tomyo up the stairs.

"I hope your right, Eriol. But still…I was so looking forward to getting a picture of them dancing at the event!" She said disappointed causing Eriol to laugh.

When Syaoran got to the kitchen Sakura was leaning against the counter with a glass of water in one hand and the other massaging her head after she had taken down her hair which now flowed down in small waves down her back. He couldn't help but just stare at her; she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. It took his breath away every time.

Slowly she opened her eyes and turned to find him staring at her with his hands inside his pants pockets still looking as amazing as he did before. "Hey." She whispered smiling.

"Hey. Tired?" He asked as he saw her heels on the floor.

"A bit. You?"

He just shook his head and got closer to her making Sakura blush. "I want to show you something." He said as he took the glass from her hand and set it down on the counter. He then grabbed her hand and started taking her to the other end of the mansion. "This used to be were we would gather on Christmas." He said as he stopped in the middle of a huge circular room. All over the walls you could see pictures of the family.

"This room is beautiful. Don't you use it anymore?" Sakura asked as she kept turning to see all of the pictures. There wasn't any lights on only the moon shining through a window so she had to get close to really appreciate them.

"Not since my father died. He was the one who decorated it. He loved it, so we had a big family dinner on Christmas eve and then we would come here were a huge tree would always be right here in the middle, and he would tell us a few Christmas stories until we fell asleep."

Sakura turned to see Syaoran still in the middle of the room looking all around him with a small smile in his face. She could see how much he missed his father, she understood why this place was special to him. It was a way of connecting with his father, even if it was just by memories.

"I wanted you to see it, because it's special to me. When I want to be alone with my thoughts I come here and just…remember."

"Thank you, for showing it to me. I wish… I wish I could've met your father. He sounds like a wonderful person to be around."

"He was. He was very strict but only when it was needed. When he wasn't strict, well…this is who he was as you can see."

"It's great that you have this place. A place you can scape for a while. I guess everyone needs something like this. For me, the studio is my place. Mom was never there, but I know if she had seen what we made of it she would've loved it." She smiled still looking at the pictures on the walls. I t was refreshing seeing Syaoran as a young boy smiling in a few. She then turned towards him. "But I have to ask…if this s your special place, why are you showing it to me?"

Syaoran turned towards her and walked closer to her. She looked tired, he could see that. The night had been long and boring, at least for him, but he needed to do one last thing before the night came to an end. " I told you earlier that I wanted you to see my world, this is part of it. What you saw tonight wasn't the best part of it, and I apologize-"

"Syaoran you don't have-"

"Let me finish, please. I promised I wouldn't leave you and I did. I broke a promise for the first time in my life and what's worst is the fact that it was you. I broke my promise to you, the one person who seems to understand me."

"Syaoran…it's ok. I know how important you are to those people. I'm not mad or anything, you were just doing what your supposed to. Besides I actually enjoyed myself and the guys did too. Oh! And the ladies weren't that bad at all, they loved my dress and how I looked!" She stopped rambling excitedly when she noticed Syaoran smiling at her with a look in his eyes that she had never seen. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Right now…when you're all happy and excited about something… you just take my breath away. I like when you get like this, you make everything so…perfect…I'm not used to feeling like this, Sakura. And it's all your fault."

"My fault? I haven't done anything!"

"Hey! I didn't say I hated it. I'm just not use to it." He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. Sakura couldn't help but laugh. It wasn't every day that she saw a confused looking Syaoran. "It's not funny." He grumbled making her laugh even more.

"See?" She said as she loosened his tie a bit. "You do feel. You're not as cold hearted, as you want everyone to think you are. You just need to relax a bit once in a while. I like it when you're like this."

"Like what?"

"Yourself. When you let me in. And even though we didn't spend a lot of time together tonight, I saw you with the board members. You were so professional, so attentive. It's like you know exactly what you're doing, you have everything so figured out. It's admirable."

"Admirable? I have my future set for me Sakura. What's so admirable about that?"

"You don't see it, but I think you're really good at what your doing. And I know you'll work hard to be the best at it. You're not capable of just good, you always want perfect. You're not your mother, Syaoran. You'll make your own name."

It was as if she could read his mind. It was always hard for him to be only recognized as a Li. He wanted to be known because of things he had accomplished, not his parents. He had made a promise to himself to work damn hard at everything so he could be the best, not just for himself but for the others in the company as well.

"It's getting pretty late, maybe we should turn in." Sakura said as she brought him back from his thoughts. He looked back at her and smiled realizing there was one more thing he hadn't done yet.

"Before we go back, there's something I want to do that I should've done a few hours earlier." He said as he grabbed her hands and brought her a bit closer to him.

"And what would that be?" She said blushing.

"Ask you to dance with me."

"Now? There's no music. Really, Syaoran, you don't have to I understand that you were busy. It's alright." She started rambling.

"I'm asking you to dance because I want to, not because I feel sorry. Yeah I'm apologizing in the process, but it's something that I was actually looking forward to. So…I'll ask again. Would you like to dance with me?" He whispered while brushing his thumb over her hands. She felt herself melting at his words and she couldn't help but nod at his request.

He put one arm around her waist and brought her as close as he could while she put one of her hands over his shoulder and the other one on his hand.

"So what type of music are we dancing to?" She asked smiling.

"Oh, right. Let me set that up real quick." He let go of her hand and reached into his pocket and took out his cell phone. Sakura looked over at his face, which had a small frown like always, but she could see a small tint of red on his cheeks while he looked all over his phone for something. She couldn't help but think that this whole scene was incredibly cute so she smiled and relaxed herself in his arms, since he still held her by the waist, and rested her head on his shoulder until he found whatever it was he was looking for.

After a few minutes he finally touched the screen on his cellphone and set it down on the floor taking her hand again just as some slow song started playing.

"Don't fall asleep yet." He whispered in her ear and just smiled and snuggled closer to his neck.

"I won't don't worry." She could feel his smile against her cheek since he didn't pull away. "Is that…The Fray?" She asked as she heard the beginning of the song.

"Be the one. I actually like them, they kind of take me away when I want to be alone."

"Yeah, I love this song."

_They're two lovers in the night_

_Waiting on the sun to rise_

_Passing ships into the night_

_Under different skies_

_But you just whisper what you said_

_One last time_

_I could have sworn I heard you say_

_That you are mine_

Sakura brought herself closer as she lifted her head up a bit and rested her chin on his shoulder. She shivered a bit as Syaoran brought her a bit closer to him on that last line.

_Faded flowers in your hand_

_The best that I could do_

_It's the only way I've had_

_Of reaching you_

_I never saw it like you did_

_Didn't know that it was there_

_You don't see it in your hand_

_Until the end_

_Be the one and only, wait for me_

_Will you be the only one_

_Will you be, be the one and only_

_Wait for me, will you be the only one_

Syaoran brought his forehead to rest to the side of hers causing Sakura to look up at him. His eyes were closed as he again rested his forehead against hers while the swayed to the music. "You confuse me too, you know." She whispered. Syaoran couldn't help but give her a slight smirk.

"Good or bad?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"When I confuse you…is it a good confused or bad?" Syaoran chuckled. She was back to her flirty self again.

"If I get to be like this with you, then…definitely good."

_What if I knew how to yell_

_What would I pray_

_What if I knew how to tell_

_What would I say_

"Then I guess I agree with you." She said as she got her face even closer to his. Neither of them brave enough to open their eyes and look at the other.

"Dammit, Sakura." He whispered as he felt her breath mix with his. She was so close, yet he couldn't bring himself to do anything. He took a step towards something more than a friendship, everything would change and he wasn't really sure if that was what Sakura wanted, he wasn't even sure if he was willing to sacrifice that friendship.

_I will be the only one_

_If you say you'll never go_

_I'll be screaming out your name_

_From the back of ohhhh_

"Syaoran…" She whispered as she opened her eyes willing him to do the same. When he did he could see every emotion in those beautiful emerald eyes of hers.

_Be the one and only, wait for me_

_Will you be the only one_

_Will you be, be the one and only_

_Wait for me; let me be your only one_

Without thinking much about it, Sakura took matters into her hand and stood on the tips of her toes and brought her lips to his. Syaoran immediately closed his eyes and kissed her back. Every part of his body was tingling with excitement. It was simply perfect, feeling her lips against his was the most wonderful thing he had ever felt in his life and he never wanted to let that feeling go. It made every doubt in his mind go away. Forget about his mother, the Elders, the board members, the fact that she wasn't Chinese; everything was worth it if he could have this with her.

Sakura was sure if it wasn't for Syaoran's arms around her waist she would have fallen already since she felt like she could just melt. The moment their lips touched it was like heaven on earth for her. He was perfect, he wasn't pushing her to make it more intimate or anything they were just sharing the most beautiful first kiss ever. She brought one of her hands to touch his face gently and separated when the need for air became too much.

_Be the one, be the one and only_

_Wait for me; let me be your only one_

_Will you be, be the one and only_

_Wait for me; _

"Wait for me?" He asked at the same time. He was still out of breath from the kiss, but he felt like it was the right thing to say to her at the moment.

_Let me be your only one_

Sakura simply nodded understanding what he meant and closed her eyes as she saw Syaoran lean down to capture her lips in another searing kiss.

* * *

_Well there it is something finally happened between them. I hope you guys liked it. Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, I've loved all of them. So keep them coming and let me know what you would like to see! ^_^ Have a good summer guys!_


End file.
